


Coffee To Go?

by Kattylove6092



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ben is punk af, Double Date, Double Dating, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Kylo is punk, M/M, Memories, Piercings, Rey is british, Roommates, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Uncle Chewie, Workplace Sex, so is Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattylove6092/pseuds/Kattylove6092
Summary: Kylo Ren is a tatted up, artist who plays music in his free time. Rey is a girl working in a coffee shop who is in the country on an expired student visa. What happens when these supposed opposites collide one night?





	1. Cup to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is a little drabble idea I had that has now become a multi chapter fic. I'm excited to hear what you all think of it! 
> 
> Once I learn how to add photos, I will add the photos that inspired a lot of the tattoos I describe on Kylo.  
> For now, here are the links to them:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1a/da/12/1ada12555d6bb66f515d83d8433f94a4--google-search-tatoos.jpg  
> http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/vita-mors-knuckle-male-tattoo-lettering.jpg
> 
> I hope those work for now!

Rey sighed as she leaned against the coffee stained counter, a towel flung over her shoulder as she took a moment to catch her breath.

 

It was almost closing time and the store was finally empty after a very busy day. It was always more busy in the winter time, but with Christmas fast approaching and the shoppers bustling about gave them a lot more foot traffic.

 

Rey didn't mind it though. People always seemed nicer this time of year, plus the more people that came in the more hours she worked. Rey hated to admit it, but she needed this money.

 

Her old junked car had finally died to a point that Rey, even with her mechanical expertise, couldn't fix. On top of that, she was behind on her payments to Plutt and she was already on thin ice with him because her visa for school was up.

 

Rey was stuck in her thoughts, not hearing the little bell over the door ding as it opened just 5 minutes until closing. She was only torn from them by a little cough behind her, clearly just to get her attention.

 

Rey turned around, a customer service smile plastered to her face as she took in the tall and broad man in front of her. He had a septum piercing, as well as one of his eyebrows pierced. He was dressed in all black, a hoodie zipped up, with the hood over his head. He had a black leather jacket over it, and black jeans on his legs. Steel toed boots clad his feet.

 

"Hi, sorry about that. The rush just ended so I was taking a minute to collect myself." Rey said cheerily, her annoyance growing at the slight scoff that escaped the the man's lips. She just covered it with a larger, just as fake, smile as she tilted her head to the side to look up at him.

 

"What can I get you today?" She asked, logging onto the computer in front of her. It was now 4 minutes until close, and Rey had just finished wiping down almost everything. Why did people do this? Didn't they understand that Rey just wanted to get home and crash after working a 12 hour shift?

 

"Black Coffee. Large." Was all the man said. Rey felt her smile twitch with annoyance as she nodded and just kept the smile plastered to her face.

 

"Will that be all then?" She asked as she rung him up.

 

"That's all I said, isn't it?" The man asked, looking over Rey in a scrutinizing manner.

 

It left Rey's cheeks red from anger and annoyance. People like this made her job hell. Would it kill them to just be a bit nicer? She just nodded and focused her eyes back to her screen.

 

"One large black coffee for you then. That will be 2 dollars and 80 cents." Rey said as she printed out a receipt for the man.

 

He just nodded and held out exact change to her.

 

Rey took it, noticing the peak of a tattoos on his fingers under his long black hoodie sleeve. She quickly stashed the change away into the register and started to pour the man his coffee in a to go cup. When she had finished she walked back over, handing him his cup, the lid still a little loose on the top.

 

"There you go sir, enjoy your night." Rey said brightly, turning to walk away when she caught the man roll his eyes in her peripheral vision.

 

"I'm sorry, is something wrong? I thought you said just black coffee? Would you like any cream or sugar?" Rey asked turning her smile back on full blast as she faced the leering man.

 

"No, I just never said to go." The man said again, eyeing the store then Rey. His hair that had been curled around his face in soft waves inside his hood fell slightly into his face, blocking his eyes partially from Rey's view.

 

"Well, we do close in 2 minutes. I just assumed you were taking it to go." Rey said, hinting at the fact that he needed to leave so she could lock up. Her smile was starting to falter as her weariness seeped into her bones.

 

"Still two minutes." The man retorted as he shrugged his shoulders, lifting the coffee cup up to his lips to blow at it to cool it.

 

His lips were unfairly large and plush for a man, Rey caught herself thinking as she just nodded and turned around walking to wipe the counter she had spilled some of his coffee on.

 

"Just let me know if you need anything." Rey paused then before adding, "I'm Rey." before she walked towards the cups and such to restock for opening tomorrow.

 

"Well Rey, you seem very eager for me to leave. So I guess I'll see you around." The man said, giving her a mock salute as he walked backwards to the door, before turning and pushing his way out of it.

 

Rey just watched, her mouth hanging open a little in indignation. How much of an ass could he be!? Rey had been nothing but nice to him, filling his order so close before close. The man couldn't even bother to be a fake kind to her.

 

Rey grumbled to herself as she turned to the door and locked the door, shaking her head.

 

As she went back to finish with her cleaning, she turned up the music and let it calm her anger that was bubbling over.

 

~~~

 

Kylo had had a night from hell. He had been fired from the tattoo parlor he had helped start after the owner died. His son, Hux, was an arrogant prick who thought that Kylo didn't fit with the  image for the store so he let him go.

 

_ Fucking dick. _

 

Kylo just wanted to get his normal coffee, and head home, except the shop he always went to had closed almost an hour before.

 

Great, just fucking great.

 

Kylo cursed under his breath and started to head home without his lovely black liquid. As he walked, Kylo realized that there was another shop on the way home. He might as well see if they were open and if their coffee wasn't shit.

 

As he approached the store, he saw the lights inside were still on. Seemed like they were open. 

 

When Kylo tried the door, it opened so he figured why not and headed inside.

 

The girl leaning on the counter, obviously didn't hear him so he cleared his throat to get his attention. She started to give him some excuse for not seeing him arrive, but he didn't hear it. It wasn’t important to him.  

 

He just waited until she stopped incessantly talking.

 

"Black coffee. Large." Kylo ordered, looking into his wallet to get the money for his drink. He looked up when she spoke again.

 

"Will that be all? " She asked him. Her smile never faulted, and Kylo hated smiles like that. So fake and artificial. It made his temper flare up again, reminding him of the smile Hux had on his face, when he let Kylo go.

 

"That is all I said, isn't it?" Kylo asked the woman, handing her the money. He smirked to himself as he saw her smile falter slightly, her eyes betraying her annoyance. He was glad to get a glimpse at the real side of this girl. Not the one who had to be kind to Kylo. 

 

She took the money and slammed the register drawer shut. She worked quickly to get his coffee, before handing it over to Kylo with another fake smile plastered to her lips.

 

_ Her cute, pink and perfect lips. _

 

"There you go sir, enjoy your night." The girl said as she turned to walk away, but stopped,  noticing his eyes roll. Kylo didn’t mean to roll his eyes. He really didn’t. It wasn’t his fault he was looking for a fight because of how shitty his night had been. It was only natural. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked, her head quirking to the side as her eyes flared with anger. That annoying smile never left her lips though. 

 

"I just never asked for to go." Kylo said, toying with the girl. He liked watching this small woman, her emotions not hidden very well. It might just make her a fun foe in the fight he was craving. 

 

"Well, we close in two minutes." The woman said curtly, her tone becoming more terse but the smile still never leaving her face. Her eyes showed bitterness and anger. Kylo counted that a success.

 

"That's still two minutes." Kylo retorted as he leaned onto the counter more. He felt like a cat toying with a mouse, but this one was feisty. She held his interest. 

 

"Just let me know if you need anything." The girl said tersely as she turned around then stopped to look over her shoulder at him. "I'm Rey."  she said before walking off to finish her closing tasks.

 

"Well Rey, you seem very eager for me to leave. So I guess I'll see you around." Kylo said as he gave her a wink and a smirk, leaving her to close in peace.

 

_ Rey. Rey... The name fit her so well. _

 

Even with the tiredness and anger in her tone, she was a chipper girl. Something that Kylo didn't see often. She wasn’t one to just give into his terseness which made Kylo want to talk to her more, even if it was in the battle like manner that had just transpired between them. 

 

Kylo knew what this meant. That he just found a new coffee spot.

 

As he walked to his apartment, he sighed and looked around at the city which was already starting to close down. This was a interesting day, and he was still angry from it all, but at least he had a new place to drink some coffee at while he looked for a new job. And maybe look at the girl who had him enamoured. 

 

~~~

 

It was the next morning, and Kylo had just seated himself in a corner seat at the coffee shop  he stopped at the night before. He didn't see the girl who had been working the night before, and Kylo decided that was for the best. He had to look for a new job, and that girl may have been a distraction.  

 

‘May have’ was being generous. She would have been.

 

Kylo knew this town wasn't too large, but he had seen a couple other tattoo parlors in town. Maybe they would have an opening. With that in mind, Kylo started his search for a new job.

 

Kylo had been looking around the web for about an hour, before he heard the voice from the night before. He looked up, seeing the smaller girl behind the counter.  She had to be at least 22, maybe a few years younger. She had her hair back in three small buns, a few hairs escaping to frame her face. Her eyes were a hazel that Kylo hadn't noticed last night. They sparkled now in the light, reflecting the slight green in them. 

 

_ Stop it. You're here to apologize and maybe talk. Stop noticing things. This girl wants nothing to do with you, Kylo. _

 

He sighed then and ran a hand over the side of his face. He might as well get this over with. He looked at his cold coffee mug, and then stood up to walk over to the counter to get a refill. At least that gave him an excuse to talk to her. 

 

Slowly, he approached the counter where the girl from last night, Rey he remembered, stood and laughed with one of her coworkers.

 

"Excuse me?" Kylo asked softly, to get their attention. He had his shoulders hunched to make himself seem slightly smaller. He didn’t want to make this girl hate him, as much as it may seem like that.

 

Rey turned and smiled, looking at the computer, putting in her server details to log in. "How can I-" Rey stopped when she looked up and saw Kylo. "Oh."

 

"Hey, yeah..." Kylo said as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know I wasn't the nicest last night. I had a lot of shit going on. You didn't deserve that. I just wanted to apologize." Kylo’s words rushed out, his eyes on the counter. He finally looked up at her to see her bite at her lip and look at him.

 

"Well, thanks. I guess." Rey said softly before pointing to his cup. "Did you want a refill?" She asked, not meeting the man's eyes. She looked at the 'vita mors' on his knuckles instead, wondering what it meant. 

 

"Um, yeah. Sure." Kylo said as he offered his cup to Rey while eyeing the dark man who was tall, but not really tall to him, that had been watching him closely.

 

Kylo turned his attention to Rey, watching as she walked over to the coffee pot to refill his cup.

 

"That's some nice art there." The man said as he pointed to the top of the sky line, tree tattoo on Kylo's right upper arm. He had his hoodie sleeves rolled up to expose some more of his tattoos. 

 

"Oh, thanks. I used to work at a parlor. Got free ones from a few other artists there." Kylo said as he pulled his sleeves down. He didn’t like people looking over his ink. Each one had a special meaning to him that he didn’t like to share with strangers. 

 

"Oh, that's cool. My boyfriend has one. He was a air force pilot. He and some of his pilot friends all got a matching one." The man said, trying to awkwardly fill the space between the two while they waited for Rey to get back. “He wants more. Says once you get one, you can’t help but want more.”

 

Kylo just nodded and gave the other man what he hoped was a smile, but probably looked more like a grimace. 

 

Soon enough, Rey was back and handing Kylo his cup. It cut some of the tension that had started between Kylo and the other man. 

 

"There you go sir." She said, her eyes scanning over Kylo's face. What was she looking for, Kylo wondered. He let his eyes lock with her’s as he cleared his throat. 

 

"Kylo." He said, darting his eyes away from her. Slowly they traveled back to Rey, taking in her confused expression.

 

"I'm sorry?" Rey asked, as she looked back to the man's eyes. Her hazel eyes were captivating.

 

"My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren." He said, extending his right hand that wasn't holding the coffee.

 

"Oh, well... Nice to meet you." Rey said, though the end of her sentence seemed more like a question than a statement. 

 

“I really am sorry about last night.” Kylo blurted out. He put the hand he had extended for a shake back to his side, looking up from the cup to the girl in front of him. “I just- I promise I’m not that much of a royal ass all the time.” Kylo hurriedly added. 

 

That got a chuckle out of Rey, which in turn made Kylo smile back at her. 

 

“Well, thank you.” Rey said as she moved a loose string of hair behind her ear. “I understand having a shitty day. I had worked a 12 hour shift on 3 hours of sleep yesterday. I wasn’t in the greatest mood either.” 

 

“Yeah, but I initiated it. I was the hunter that poked the bear, so to say.” Kylo said, a chuckle sounding from low in his throat. 

 

“I’m not a bear. I’m more cat like.” Rey said flippantly, her cheeks turning a light pink. It made her freckles on her cheek clearer. 

 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Kylo said, sipping his coffee while smiling at Rey. “Thanks for the refill, cat-like Rey.” Kylo said, winking at her before taking his cup back over to the corner table he had been sitting at. 


	2. First Date??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get to know each other a bit better. We also get to see two of our favorite boys!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Rey watched as the man from the night before, Kylo, walked away to where he had been sitting. 
> 
> “Um, Earth to Rey. Who is that??” Finn asked, pulling Rey’s attention back to her friend. He had been talking to her for a few moments it seemed. 
> 
> “Oh, he came in last night. We got off on the wrong foot.” Rey said, shrugging her shoulder. She ran her hands over apron to smooth is out. She needed something to do with her antsy hands. 
> 
> “Well, he’s back here this morning and I don’t think that wink was just a friendly gesture.” Finn said, glancing over to the dark haired man in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goodness. 
> 
> I am STUNNED at the response the first chapter of this fic got. I never would have imagined it, and all the comments, kudos, and hits have spurred me on to keep writing like a madwoman! 
> 
> I hope this chapter lives up to the last one. It is longer than most of my chapters are, but I just couldn't find a good stopping space, so enjoy the longer chapter!

 

Rey watched as the man from the night before, Kylo, walked away to where he had been sitting. 

 

“Um, Earth to Rey. Who is that??” Finn asked, pulling Rey’s attention back to her friend. He had been talking to her for a few moments it seemed. 

 

“Oh, he came in last night. We got off on the wrong foot.” Rey said, shrugging her shoulder. She ran her hands over apron to smooth is out. She needed something to do with her antsy hands. 

 

“Well, he’s back here this morning and I don’t think that wink was just a friendly gesture.” Finn said, glancing over to the dark haired man in the corner. 

 

“Oh, please. I don’t even know him, Finn.” Rey said, turning to idly clean the counters, trying to evade her friend’s questioning. 

 

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t get to!” Finn whispered excitedly to Rey, who shot him a look. It was filled with daggers and a warning, but Finn just smiled innocently at her. 

 

“Finn, we’ve been over this-” Rey started, only to be cut off by her friend sighing dramatically and leaning over the counter she was about to wipe down to get her attention. 

 

“I know, I know. You don’t want to date because you have to leave to go back home soon.” Finn grumbled at Rey, lifting himself off the counter as he crossed his arms. “Why don’t you just apply for a green card? It’s not like you have family or anything to go back to in London.” Finn whined, then stopped, standing up straight as he realized what he said. 

 

Rey looked at her friend, her eyes burning in anger and unshed tears as she threw the towel she had been wiping the counter with at him. 

 

“Rey, wait! I didn’t mean it- Rey!” Finn said, trying to rush to her as she walked in the back room and out the back door into the alley behind the coffee shop. 

 

He walked back to the counter, huffing as he leaned on the counter, his head resting on his hands that were propped up on the counter.  

 

In the meantime, Rey was pacing in the alley outside of the coffee shop. Finn had no right to bring that up. She was already panicking over the fact that she was in the country illegally. 

 

Rey knew that getting a green card took time- time she didn’t have. Rey couldn’t go back to England though either. She had fled to America from her foster home as soon as she could. She had gotten a student visa and picked a relatively small town to settle in. It was exciting enough that Rey didn’t miss the big city she had grown up in, but small enough she felt safe to walk the streets alone. 

 

Rey loved this town. Many who grew up here hated it and wanted to travel, but Rey didn’t take it for granted at all. She didn’t want to leave. 

 

Finn knew that. Rey knew he didn’t mean anything by his words, but they still stung because it was true. She shouldn’t have taken it out on him though. She knew that. 

 

“Peanut?” Finn asked, crouching down next to Rey who had sat down at some point in her pacing. 

 

“What?” Rey snapped at him, then sighed and wiped at her cheek. “Sorry. I’m sorry, Finn.” She said as she looked over to her friend a little hopeless. 

 

“It’s fine. I didn't mean what I said. You know that, right? We both came from similar situations. I just got over here before you.” Finn teased, nudging her shoulder playfully. It made Rey chuckle as she wiped at her nose and nodded.

 

“I know you didn’t mean it. I just-” Rey stopped, taking in a deep breath and sighing, “I just need to figure this out. It’s still too real to joke about.” She finished with a smile at her friend as he stood up and held a hand out to her. 

 

Rey took it and stood up, smiling as she pulled her friend into a hug. 

 

“You know how much I appreciate you, right? You remind me of what little home I had.” Rey said as she pulled back and kissed her friends cheek. 

 

“Aw, shucks. I just remind you of all the awkward gangly boys who you bullied in the homes.” Finn said, opening the back door into the cafe for Rey. She walked in, thanking him through her giggle. 

 

“You know it. I always won those fights,” Rey said with a wink as she walked back into the shop and towards the counter. “It’s slower today.” Rey observed as they walked back in. The only customer in the store was Kylo who sat staring at his computer. 

 

“Well, that’s because you’re terrifying boss came in to relieve you so you can go to lunch!” 

 

Rey turned, smiling as she saw Poe round the corner from the bathroom, wiping his hands off on a paper towel. 

 

“Poe!!” Rey said excitedly, hopping the counter to walk over and hug her friend. 

 

“Oh, chiquita. Hello there.” Poe said, hugging Rey against him as he laughed and smiled at Finn who walked around the counter and waited his turn. 

 

“Poe,” Finn said, giving him a short hug once Rey had let him go. “How was your trip to visit family?” 

 

“It was nice and relaxing, cariño.” Poe said, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder before looking around the shop. “Looks like things have been going well here?” 

 

“It’s been boring without you here, but we have managed.” Rey said, bumping Poe with her shoulder as she smiled up at him. 

 

“Ah, well good to hear. I’m shocked to see both you and Finn standing. I figured you would have taken my favorite guy out by now.” Poe teased, seeing the flush grow on Finn’s face.

 

“Hey, I could totally take Rey on.” Finn said indignantly, walking back around the counter to pout. 

 

“Hey, I know that, but we have to keep her ego boosted, right?” Poe stage whispered to Finn who chuckled softly, while Rey looked between the two with her brows furrowed. 

 

“You two will be the death of me.” Rey mumbled, shaking her head. She walked over to straighten out the goods on the counter, hearing Poe walk around her and towards the back room. 

 

“I’ll be in my office working on some paperwork if you need anything.” Poe said, then stopped and looked over at Rey who was humming to herself. “And you, chiquita, go take your lunch break.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes but nodded, watching Poe retreat. She turned her attention to Finn then, leaning over the counter to lock eyes with him. 

 

“I’ll ask out tall, dark, and handsome from last night when you do something about the flirting between you and Poe.” Rey whispered fervently to her friend, smiling at the flush that grew over his face. 

 

“That is totally different!! He is our boss, Rey.” Finn said, then looked up and leaned back, looking beyond Rey. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

 

“I just wanted to bring this up to be cleaned…” Kylo said, making Rey jump slightly as she whirled around and came face to face- well face to chest- with him. 

 

“Oh, umm- not a problem.” She mumbled, taking the cup. Her eyes remained on the ground as she handed the cup backwards to Finn who was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. 

 

She finally looked up at Kylo, who was smirking down at her. 

 

“So, I’m tall, dark, and handsome?” He said, making Rey’s cheeks flush even higher. She turned then, heading to walk around the counter. 

 

“Look, I didn’t mean anything by it. And you weren’t even supposed to hear it and I need to head out. So I’ll have you know that you’re none of those things. Well maybe tall, but your legs are too long so it isn’t really-” Rey was stopped by the large hand that grabbed her upper arm, circling around it completely. 

 

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry,” Kylo said, running his hand through his hair as he let Rey’s arm go once she froze on the spot. “I was just teasing. I didn’t mean to listen in on the conversation.” Kylo said, hoping his eyes showed the truth in his words as Rey turned around to face him. 

 

Rey looked over his face before sighing and nodding. “Okay.” She said, then looked at Finn who was pretending to work while obviously listening to them.

 

“Well, another reason I came over was because I heard your boss send you on lunch break?” Kylo said, though it seemed more like a question. “Anyway, I know this place down the road. It is just a little hole in the wall, but they have some good food. Let me buy you lunch to make up for last night?” He asked, his hands idly messing with the rings on his fingers.

 

Rey looked at him before she looked over at Finn who was giving her a thumbs up and encouraging her to go. She sighed and looked back to Kylo who’s shoulders had started to sink some. 

 

“You really don’t have to. It’s okay.” Rey said, looking at her feet, glancing up at him to see a flash of something akin to hurt flash over his eyes. 

 

“Oh, I mean, okay.” Kylo said nodding as he ran a hand through his hair before stepping back, looking like he wanted to run away. “I get it. You probably want the time alone to relax. No worries.” 

 

He turned and started to walk away. Rey bit her lower lip and toyed with the string from her apron before sighing and stepping forward. 

 

“Kylo?” Rey said, stopping his packing of his computer and other items. He looked up at her, some of his long wavy hair falling in his face. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked, pushing the hair back, standing up to his full height again, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. 

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary for you to buy my lunch, but I wouldn’t mind the company?” Rey said, her hands still fiddling with the strings on her smock. 

 

A small smile spread on Kylo’s lips as he nodded. “I would like that.” He said, pushing his chair in.

 

“Okay, well give me just a second?” Rey asked. Kylo nodded and with that, Rey half skipped around the counter, looking to Finn who had a smug look on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at Rey which made her blush. 

 

Once in the back she took off her apron and grabbed her purse, throwing it over her shoulder and walking back out. Kylo was standing by the door, awkwardly tapping the toe of his boot on the ground. 

 

“Ready?” Rey asked, walking around the counter. Kylo’s head snapped up and he nodded. He moved, pushing the door out with his arm for Rey. She blushed as she walked through and thanked him. 

 

~~~

 

They walked in a relative comfortable silence. Before Kylo clears his throat and looks over at Rey.

 

“So, you’re obviously not from America originally.” He said, then continued on, a flush appearing on his pale cheeks. “I mean, the accent.”

 

“No, I’m not from America. I’m here on a student visa.” Rey said, glancing up at Kylo before turning to look back at the path they were walking down. “I’m originally from London. I came to America for schooling.” She explained, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk. 

 

“London? What made you leave all that excitement to come here?” Kylo asked, hoisting his back further up onto his shoulder.

 

“I just wanted to come see a new place.” Rey lied, looking over at Kylo who just nodded. His hair was blowing in the wind, hiding his eyes from her. “What about you? Have you alway been here? Or did you come here to go to the local college?” Rey asked, watching as a group of teens walked past her. They were all giggling and looking at Kylo with what Rey identified as intrigue. 

 

“I came here for college. Wanted to become a pilot like my father and the college was rumored to have a good aviation program.” Kylo said shrugging as he smiled. “I ended up getting into some trouble. I was asked to leave, or change programs. I got an arts degree and just haven’t left town since. It has a good atmosphere for people like me.” Kylo said, pointing up ahead of them then. 

 

“It’s that place up there. Crow’s Nest.” Kylo said. Rey looked around, noting they had come into the rougher side of town that had a lot of the really cheap housing filled with students and others down on their luck. 

 

“The cafe under it is good too.” Rey said, nodding to the place. For some reason that made Kylo chuckle as he smiled down at her. 

 

“Are you really supposed to like other cafes?” Kylo asked as he walked across the street with her. 

 

“Well, that is where Poe started off. The owner ended up giving the cafe to his birth son. The son was a piece of shit so Poe left and started the place I work at. Similar styles.” Rey said, looking up at the restaurant above the small shop they talked about. 

 

“It was where I always went to get my coffee. Until last night. Yours is better and closer to my place.” Kylo said, holding the door open for Rey. It lead directly to a set of stairs that then lead into the restaurant. 

 

“Well, thank you.” Rey said. She headed up the stairs, suddenly fully aware that her ass was in Kylo’s face. It made her cheeks flush slightly. 

 

Soon they were in the sitting and waiting area of the restaurant. Rey looked around, before smiling at the hostess at the stand. 

 

“How many in your party?” She asked, her eyes floating past Rey to Kylo who stood tall and broad in the small restaurant. 

 

“Just the two of us.” Kylo said, not giving the hostess the time of day as he looked over to the windows that gave a beautiful view of the street below. “Can we get a window seat?” He said, looking at Rey.

 

“Of course.” The hostess said, grabbing the amount of menus and silverware. She lead them over to a table for two by the windows. 

 

“So, have you been here before?” Kylo asked Rey, sitting down across from her. He paid the hostess no attention as she set their menus down. Her eyes were locked on Kylo, but he couldn’t have cared less. 

 

“Thank you.” Rey said to the girl, giving her a small smile. She got a glare in reply. Rey shook her head in complete shock, turning her attention back to Kylo. “I’m sorry, what did you ask?” She said, sipping at the water that had been set at their table. 

 

“Have you been here before?” he repeated, looking over at Rey with a hint of something she couldn’t identify. 

 

“I haven’t, actually. I’ve always wanted to come here, but I like to stick to things I know. Things that won’t end up biting me in the ass later.” Rey said, looking over the menu. She stole glances up at Kylo who was watching her, his menu still folded on the table. 

 

“Are you not going to order?” Rey asked, her face furrowing in confusion. 

 

Kylo let out a small chuckle as he smiled and shook his head. “No, I just know what I want. I used to come here a lot on my lunch break.” He said, looking out the window at a shop across the street. 

 

Rey followed his eyes and saw a tattoo shop situated right across the road. 

 

“Is that where you work?” She asked, looking back at Kylo who let out a bitter laugh. 

 

“I used to.” Kylo retorted, running a hand through his hair. “I got fired last night. New ownership. They didn’t think I fit the store image.” Kylo said, letting out a bitter laugh.

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, only to be interrupted by their waiter who came by to take their order. 

 

“They are trying to upscale tattoos. My art didn’t fit their image for the shop. So they’re filling my chair with someone they think will.” Kylo said, once they had ordered their food. 

 

Kylo had gotten his normal burger with an egg on it and their home made chips. Rey ordered chicken fingers and fries. 

 

“I’m sure your art is beautiful though.” Rey defended, smiling at Kylo over her cup of water she sipped at. 

 

“Well,” Kylo sighed and then moved, rolling up his sleeve to expose a little owl like creature on his arm. “This was one of my first sketches. I had someone else put it on me. I was really proud of the little guy.” 

 

“That is so cute!!” Rey said, touching the outline of the tattoo before retracting her hand. She felt that was too intimate for how little she had known the man sitting in front of her. “What is it?” Rey asked, admiring the fluff that was on his arm. 

 

“I always called it a porg. When I was little, my dad took me out on a trip in his plane. We ended up near Iceland for a few days and I saw these birds called puffins. They were cute, but whenever I tried to draw them, it ended up like this. My dad looked at my sketchbook, and said they looked like puffins that had owl like eyes and a smooshed face like a pug. So I called it a porg.” Kylo said. As the story went on, the tone of his voice lowered and turned sour, as though the memory stung him.

 

“I like it. Porg. That’s really creative.” Rey said, trying to lighten the mood. Kylo looked up at her and gave her a small smile. There were still sad undertones to it, but it seemed to snap him out of some of the melencolyness that had settled over him. 

 

“Thanks. I always used to draw these sort of things when I was little. I used to draw and write music and annoy the hell out of my family.” Kylo said with a chuckle. He had a mischievous look on his face that made Rey chuckle.

 

“And now?” She asked, fiddling with the straw in her cup. She looked out at the street, taking it all in, before looking at Kylo whose eyes were locked on her, taking her form in.

 

“Guess I just haven’t had the right inspiration.” He said with as shrug as he took a sip of his water, his eyes darting down to the table once he realized he had been caught staring at her. 

 

“Well, I hope you find it. I’m sure you will.” Rey said, giving him a small smile as he cheeks flushed. 

 

“So, you said that you moved here for school? What’s your major?” Kylo asked, changing the subject quickly. 

 

“It was mechanical engineering. I graduated this last winter.” Rey said, looking out the window as she bit at her lip. Her mood was suddenly a lot more sour. 

 

“Oh, that’s interesting. I almost went into engineering as my minor.” Kylo said, awkwardly playing with the rings on his hands. “I graduated a few years back. Almost five actually.” He continued, filling the awkward silence.

 

“Five??” Rey asked, a little shocked. She tried to hide it, but knowing that she was horrible at it, figured he knew she didn’t see him as that old.

 

“Hey, I don’t look that old. I’m only 29.” Kylo said, giving her a small smile that still held and air of defensiveness to it. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to see their food on the way. 

 

_ Saved by the bell _ , he thought, leaning back from the table to give their server room to set the food down. 

 

“Oh my goodness, this looks amazing!” Rey said excited, biting into a french fry, only to yelp a little and spit the fry back out into her hand and place it on her napkin. “Ow…” She mumbled. 

 

Kylo let out a chuckle as he smiled at Rey. Her head snapped up to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“I’m sorry, that was just adorable.” Kylo said before he could stop himself. His statement lead them both to blushing and another awkward silence falling over them as they started to eat their sandwiches. 

 

“Want to try a chip?” Kylo asked, pushing his plate towards Rey. She smiled and nodded as she grabbed a chip and popped it into her mouth. Rey ley out a little groan as she closed her eyes and nodded, smiling. 

 

“Those are amazing. I kind of regret getting the fries.” Rey admitted as she opened her eyes and reached out, stealing another chip. 

 

“Hey!” Kylo said, laughing softly as he let her take the chip from his plate. “You’ll have to live with that regret. These are mine.” 

 

Rey smiled as she let out a little giggle and covered her mouth. She felt her phone go off in her back pocket suddenly. It made her jump as she wiped her hands before pulling her phone out. 

 

“Oh shit. Fuck.” She mumbled, looking at the phone before looking back up at Kylo. “I was supposed to be back at work ten minutes ago. The time must have gotten away from me.” She said, looking around for their waiter. 

 

“Oh, okay. Well you head back to work, I’ll take care of this.” He said, noticing the slight panic that had settled into her movements. 

 

“I said you weren’t buying my lunch.” Rey said, stubbornly crossing her arms as she bit at her lower lip, eyes still looking for the man that had taken their order. 

 

“Rain check it then. You can buy me dinner some time.” Kylo said, giving Rey a little smirk. He felt a flutter of satisfaction in his stomach when he saw the blush rise on Rey’s cheeks. 

 

“Did you just ask me out on a second date?” Rey asked, cocking her head to the side to study Kylo. 

 

He let out a little laugh as he shook his head and leaned in, studying Rey’s face. 

 

“Did you just say this was our first date?” He said, taking slight joy in the way Rey’s eyes widened and her mouth opened to object, but nothing came out. She closed it before biting at her bottom one. She uncrossed her arms with a sigh as she studied Kylo. 

 

“Raincheck, then.” Rey said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She started to talk away, only to be stopped by Kylo calling after her. 

 

“Rey!” She turned to look back at him as he stood up and walked over to her. “How will I get in touch for that rain check?”

 

Rey smiled as she looked over at the table they had been sitting at. 

 

“You know where I work. Guess you’ll just have to stop by some morning.” She said, touching his arm gently, before walking down to the door. 

 

Kylo stood there for a second, watching Rey walk away. He shook his head as he let out a laugh and walked back to the table, sighing. 

 

He got the check and a to-go box. He put the second half of her sandwich and his chips in it. He took the pen that the waiter had place on the table with the check. He scribbled on the top of the box, before leaving some cash on the table as well as a tip. He walked out, heading down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder. He walked down the road towards the coffee shop, and then into his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, 3am_Reading! Without the support and promptness, this would not have been posted so soon. You really are a blessing.


	3. To Visa, or Not to Visa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey talks to our favorite Jedi about getting a visa, and we get introduced to Plutt. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Finn sighed as he looked over at Rey. There were a couple hours before closing and the shop was practically empty.
> 
> “Why don’t you go home, nugget?” Finn asked, looking at Rey who was leaning heavily on the counter, her eyes only half lidded as she yawned.
> 
> “I’m scheduled for at least another hour,” she responded, turning her head to look at Finn, her head resting on her crossed arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support, comments, kudos, bookmarks- it's all more than I ever imagined. I'm not one to make you all wait, so here is chapter 3! I will be posting them as I write them and get them beta'd. 
> 
> So that just means that you should enjoy the everyday posting as it happens, because I can't guarantee that will always happen, but I will try to get a chapter out a week or every other week at the least. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> (Sorry about the lack of Kylo in this chapter, but I promise it is worth it!! Chapter 4 he returns!)
> 
> Edit: I figure out how to add photos!! I will get better at it, I promise, but the pictures shown are some tattoos that have been referenced so far in the fic. I promise there are more, but these are the most important ones so far!! I will keep updating the tattoo images as the story goes on!

 

Finn sighed as he looked over at Rey. There were a couple hours before closing and the shop was practically empty.

 

“Why don’t you go home, nugget?” Finn asked, looking at Rey who was leaning heavily on the counter, her eyes only half lidded as she yawned.

 

“I’m scheduled for at least another hour,” she responded, turning her head to look at Finn, her head resting on her crossed arms.

 

“Yeah, but business is slow and you’re obviously exhausted. How much have you slept recently, peanut?” Finn asked, placing a hand on Rey’s shoulder gently.

 

“I’ve slept enough, Finn.” Rey said, touching her friend’s arm gently as she stood to her full height and stretched. “Besides, you know I barely make my rent as it is.” She mumbled, not meeting her friends eyes.

 

“I know, but that is a discussion for another day.” Finn said with a frown as he ruffled Rey’s hair gently. Not enough to mess up her buns, but enough to annoy her.  “Go home. Rest. Study if you refuse to sleep.” He said, pushing her towards the back door.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. When Poe asks questions, I’m going to tell him to talk to you.” Rey grumbled as she took her apron off and threw it at Finn who just laughed and caught it as he watched her gather her things.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Poe would agree with me. You need your rest. Besides, I’m not scared of him.” Finn said, leaning against the counter as he watched his friend head towards the back door.

 

“If you aren’t scared of him, then why haven’t you made a move?” Rey teased. She let out a surprised yelp as Finn threw her apron at her.

 

“Oh hush. Get going.” Finn yelled at her as Rey waved at him and headed out the back door, laughing at her friend.

 

Rey stopped when she saw a bag tied up tightly, hanging on the back door when she went to lock it. She looked at it with curiosity as she picked it up and peaked inside. It was a to-go container with something scribbled on top.

 

Slowly, Rey pulled out the container, reading the note that written on the top of the container.

 

_This will probably be bad by the time you see it, but I figured I would give you something towards that rain check. Well two things._

 

  * __My area code is the local one.__


  * _The first digit of my number is 5._



 

_I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Rey._

 

Rey laughed in shock as she opened the container to taste a chip. It still seemed okay, so she closed the container and put it back in the bag. Locking the back door, she turned and walked towards her apartment.

 

Soon, Rey had unlocked her apartment, and walked into the small, cool space. She flicked on the light, or tried to. She flicked the switch multiple times, only for the lights to stay off. Rey cursed under her breath, walking through the room in the dark to her kitchen island counter, where she knew she had a candle.

 

She sighed, looking at the dim light that candle offered. She looked around her apartment before pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She searched through her contacts before she found the one she needed.

 

“Rey?” The voice asked, making Rey shrink down in on herself as she sighed.

 

“Hey Luke…” Rey said softly, toying with her bottom lip between her teeth. She sighed softly as she ran a hand over her face, before continuing on. “So, I’m having a bit of an electrical problem at my apartment.”

 

“An ‘I didn’t pay my bill on time’ type of problem?” Luke asked, chuckling softly into the phone. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, or what was going on when she told him a half truth.

 

“Maybe.” Rey said softly. She heard Luke sigh through another chuckle.

 

“You can come over and sleep on my couch. But not the guest room again. You need to remember to pay these things.” Luke scolded. Rey knew it was a scold and threat that would never be headed. As soon as Rey arrived, she would find the guest room made up and ready for him.

 

“I’ll be over soon then.” Rey said, smiling into the phone. “Thanks, Luke,” she added, before hearing his grunt in reply. She hung up and looked around her apartment. She packed a quick overnight bag, before she walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

 

Rey started down the stairs from her apartment, freezing when she heard the sound of her name being called.

 

“Rey? Ah, there you are.” Rey turned around to look up at the door she had just passed. It was the door of the super’s room. Unkar Plutt.

 

“Plutt. What can I do for you?” Rey asks, rubbing her arm awkwardly, looking down to avoid meeting the large man’s gaze. She could feel his eyes still traveling over her body and it made her shiver.

 

“There are a lot of _things_ you could do for me, my little Rey.” Unkar said, his gasping laugh making Rey flinch away. She hated how this man made her feel. She looked up at her landlord defiantly, locking her eyes on his.

 

“I’m kind of on my way somewhere if there isn’t anything important you have to say?” Rey asked, her tone defiant despite her longing to run away from the man.

 

“You have somewhere important? Really?” Plutt said, walking towards Rey. It took everything in her to not back away from the fat man. He was already panting by the time he stopped in front of Rey, and only from the excursion of walking down the stairs to her.

 

“I do. I’m going over to my uncles,” Rey lied, her chin raised defiantly. “He’s expecting me soon.” She continued, turning to walk away.

 

“You’d be smart to not turn away from me while I am talking to you, girl.” Plutt said, as he grabbed onto Rey’s upper arm to pull her back towards him. She gasped and pulled her arm back, hitting the man in the stomach in the process.

 

“And you would be smart to refrain from grabbing your tenants in such a manor!” Rey said, almost shrieking at this point. She rubbed her upper arm where the monster standing in front of her had grasped her.

 

“I have more leverage here than you do, little bitch.” Unkar snarled, getting in Rey’s face. Spit flew from his lip and landed on her face as he continued to talk at her. “Or did you forget I know things. Things that can get you into some legal trouble.”

 

Rey stepped back, and clenched her fists to keep herself from punching her landlord.

 

“I think, even if I am being sent back to my country, they would take a sexual assault charge very seriously. Your word against mine, you vulgar man.” Rey spit out at Plutt before turning and walking down the stairs faster.

 

“You’re walking a fine line here, my little Rey.” Plutt called after her.

 

Rey flipped him off as she opened the door and walked out onto the street. She sighed, leaning against the wall by the door for a moment. She hated him. She hated that he was the only landlord with rates cheap enough she could afford.

 

Once Rey had composed herself and wiped away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks, she turned and headed down the road towards Luke’s home.

 

~~~

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“Why, hello to you too, Luke.” Rey said, smiling at her old professor as she walked into the foyer of his home. She walked over and hung her coat on the rack by the door, setting her bag next to her boots.

 

“So, how’ve you been?” Rey asked Luke, following him into his living room. She curled her legs under her as she sat on the small loveseat that was against the large window at the front of his home.

 

“Well, I have some insufferable students this semester. None of them are quite as talented as you of course.” Luke said, smiling at Rey as he handed her a cup of tea. She thanked him and blew at the top to cool it down.

 

“Well, of course they aren’t. I was one of the best mechanics you had. Even better than you some days.” Rey teased, sipping at her tea. She smirked at Luke who just rolled his eyes at her.

 

“You are so very humble.” Luke chided, smiling over at his old student. He sighed and sat his drink down, focusing on the girl before him.

 

“What’s going on Rey?” Luke asked softly then, his worry on his face clear. His face remained stoic, but his eyes gave him away.

 

“Nothing.” Rey said quickly, her eyes locked on her drink as she rested it against her knee. She looked up to see the old man looking her over in disbelief. She sighed and squirmed in her seat before looking back up at Luke with a small pout on her lips.

 

“You know I can tell when something is wrong with you, Rey.” Luke said, pouring more tea into his cup to heat his cooling drink before turning back to Rey, his cup in his hand.

 

“I know.” Rey said softly, biting at her lip as she thought of what to say. There was so much going on in her head. She didn’t want to burden her old professor, but she had no one else to turn to at this moment. Sure, she could talk to Finn, but he didn’t have his green card yet, and he would just give her sad looks but no actual advice.

 

“My visa is up.” Rey blurted out then, looking at Luke with a desperate plea in her eyes. “I could apply for a green card, but it would take so long that I may be sent back to London while they’re processing me. I can’t go back there. I can’t.” Rey said, her breathing quickening at the thought. She bit her cheek to keep herself from crying as she took a deep breath to center herself. “On top of that, my landlord knows. I’m not sure how he found out, but he did. Now he keeps making advances and inappropriate comments towards me.” Rey said exasperatedly, unable to look her old teacher in the eye.

 

Luke shook his head as he sipped his drink slowly, taking in what Rey had told him.

 

“You know, as well as I do, that going back to London has always been something that may happen to you.” Luke started, holding up his hand when Rey went to defend herself. “That being said, I would have to agree that getting a green card takes a lot of time. But, I don’t think they would send you away so long as you’re trying to become legal. It helps that you’re coming from a english speaking nation.” Luke said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Even if they do send you back, it would only be for a short time. And there are worse places you could be sent back to.” Luke finished, setting his drink down again to turn and look at Rey for her reply.

 

“I know there are worse places to be sent back, Luke. It just would crush me to be sent back to a place where I was left to defend myself. A place where the people who should have loved me, abandoned me!” Rey said, her tone rising in anger. She felt a tear fall from her eye and blinked them away, wiping the one that had escaped from her cheek. “I don’t want to go back and have to face that every day.” Rey said softly then, defeatedly.

 

“Then you’ll have to hope they don’t send you back. But you have to do what you see as right.” Luke said. He glanced up at the grandfather clock in his living room as it chimed 11 o’clock.

 

He sighed and stood up, taking his cup and the pot of tea from the table in front of him.

 

“Well, I know I have classes early tomorrow myself. I should get some sleep.” Luke said, walking over to give Rey a small half hug before taking her now empty cup. “You should get some rest too. The guest room is all made up.” He said, walking towards his kitchen. Rey watched him go, a yawn settling over her as she looked at the clock, before pulling out her phone. She checked it and saw a couple of messages from her friends and updates from posts. Nothing that couldn’t wait for another day.

 

With that in mind, Rey grabbed her bag before going up the stairs to the guest room. Tomorrow she would talk to Finn about the process of getting herself a green card.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my beta, 3am_reading, for being awesome and helping me post these quickly. It really means a ton to me.
> 
> And special shout out to kkfangirl56 and Kylo Urie ;)


	4. Nice Creaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles her mind on the green card issue. Kylo and Rey flirt shamelessly. There is the appearance of our favorite Wookie. Maz also shows up. And, Kylo gets more back story development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am still continuously stunned at the support and love of this fic. I never expected it, but I appreciate it so much that I can't verbally explain it. 
> 
> I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and that you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I included some of the tattoos that have been talked about so far. I will update it as the fic goes on. 
> 
> *blows you all kisses*

 

Rey woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She smiled as she stretched as she sat up from the large queen size bed. She looked around the room, letting her eyes wake up before she got out of bed and padded down the hall and stairs to see Luke sitting at the kitchen table. He had a large plate of pancakes in front of him, a newspaper holding his attention. 

 

“Finally, she wakes up.” Luke said, his eyes still trailing over his paper. He pointed to the counter near him to a cup of what Rey assumed was tea. “I don’t have coffee,” he said, “and I can guarantee you that it is cold now, but I made you some tea.”

 

Rey smiled as she walked over and squeezed her old professor on the shoulder, picking up the now cool liquid. She popped it in the microwave, warming it up as she leaned on the counter and turned to face Luke. 

 

“It is only seven. That is extremely early for some people. Especially those not weird enough to wake up at the crack of dawn.” Rey prodded, grabbing her tea when the microwave beeped. She walked over and sat next to Luke, putting a pancake on the clean plate he had set out for her. 

 

“Well, those people would be wrong.” Luke muttered, setting his paper down, his eyes settling on Rey as she started to eat. “Mouth closed.” Luke reprimanded Rey as he watched her chew with her mouth slightly parted. 

 

She flushed slightly and closed her mouth, scowling at the older man. 

 

“Sorry we didn’t all have someone to teach up basic manners.” She said, slightly bitterly once she had swallowed her bite and moved onto another one. 

 

“You might not of had someone teaching you from a young age, but I have tried to for years.” Luke reminded her,  standing up to get himself some water. “So, what is your plan today?” Luke asked, with his back to Rey. 

 

“Well, I work this morning. In an hour actually.” Rey said, ignoring the unasked question. She continued to eat her pancakes, only looking up when Luke sat back down and bore into her with his stare. 

 

“That isn’t what I meant, Rey, and you know it.” Luke said as he sipped his drink and leaned back in his seat. 

 

“I’m going to talk to Finn about it.” Rey said softly, poking at her food with her fork. She suddenly felt less hungry under the man’s gaze. 

 

“And?” Luke prodded, leaning forward to lean on the table, not letting Rey dance around her decision. He knew she would ignore it until she was caught like a mouse by the government. 

 

“And I’ll see how I can get my card.” She mumbled, taking another bite of her food. She knew she over stuffed her mouth, but she looked up at Luke defiantly. 

 

“Good.” He said as he chuckled and then looked at the watch he wore on his wrist. He let out a ticking sound when he saw the time while he stood up. 

 

“My class starts in less than an hour. I should be going.” Luke said as he walked over and patted Rey’s shoulder, heading towards the door. “Make sure to lock up when you leave!” Luke yelled over his shoulder to Rey as he left. 

 

Rey watched Luke leave, before she stood and took her empty plate to the sink. She scrubbed the ceramic quickly, leaving it in the drainer before grabbing her tea cup and dumping it out to wash. 

 

Once Rey had cleaned up her dishes, she went upstairs to change and get her bag together to head out to work.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning, nugget!” Finn called when Rey walked in, her backpack over her shoulder. “You look concerned.” 

 

“I have a question.” Rey said, grabbing her apron as she slid her bag down from her shoulder and walked further into the store, stopping next to Finn at the counter. 

 

“Oh, what kind of question?” Finn asked, finishing a customers coffee. He smiled as he handed it over to the girl. She thanked him and giggled away to her friends. 

 

“How did you get your green card?” Rey asked, jumping straight to the point as she tied her hair back into one large bun. 

 

Finn stopped his movements of wiping down the counters to look over at his friend, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“You’re going to apply for one?” Finn asked, his shock evident in his tone. He turned, setting the towel he was cleaning with down and walking over to Rey. His shock quickly turned into a large smile. He pulled Rey in for a hug, letting out a little chuckle. “I’m glad you’re looking into staying here legally, peanut.” 

 

“Thanks, Finn.” Rey said as she pulled back and sighed. “I just- I have you, and Poe here. Back in London-” Rey stopped, shaking her head. She couldn’t go down that road. Not when she was supposed to work. 

 

“Of course. I understand, I couldn’t have left, even before I knew you and Poe. I fell in love with America.” Finn said with a shrug as he turned back to work on organizing the pre-wrapped treats.  

 

“You also fell in love with Roy.” Rey teased, seeing the way Finn grimaced. 

 

“We’re getting off topic.” Finn said, dragging Rey away from the topic of his ex-boyfriend of three years.

 

“Right. So, how did you apply? You never had a threat of going back, right? They normally don’t deny people, at least I’m assuming that’s the case. Did you have a nice case worker? Did you have to take a test? Oh gosh, I don’t know if I could pass a test.” Rey bombarded Finn with questions, her anxiety taking hold of her voice before her brain could stop it.

 

“Okay, slow down.” Finn said with a chuckle, smiling at Rey. “I can email you all the information I followed, after our shift. Okay?” He asked, patting Rey’s shoulder.  She bit her bottom lip but nodded and gave him a small smile.

 

“Good.” Finn said, looking up as one of the customers came up to get a top off on their drink. 

 

Soon, the store picked up, distracting Rey from her anxieties of getting permanent residency in the U.S. and the events from the night before. 

 

That was, until he came in. Rey looked up from making a drink for some snooty woman, who had yelled at her and Finn at least three times, and saw Kylo walking in, his hair pushed back behind his ears. His normal hoodie was missing, a black v-neck and leather jacket replacing it.

 

“Trade?” Finn said, giving Rey a knowing wink that made her cheeks flush. She was thankful for the offer though and nodded, heading over to the register. 

 

“Good morning, stranger.” Rey said, wiping her slightly sticky hands on her apron. A trail of whipped cream and chocolate drizzle wiped off onto the fabric. 

 

“Good morning.” Kylo said, leaning on the counter, smiling down at Rey. “You guys have any specials today?” He asked coyly, looking up at the menu beyond Rey. 

 

“Well, if you buy a coffee, you get the first three digits of the cute barista’s phone number.” Rey said, her cheeks flushing faintly as Kylo locked his eyes on hers. 

 

“Oh, really? What are the first three digits of his phone number?” Kylo teased, looking over at Finn. When he looked back at Rey, he chuckled at her shocked look. “He isn’t my type, but I’m open to try new things.” Kylo continued with a wink. 

 

“I take that back. You only get the area code today.” Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She tried to push it down and look annoyed, but she couldn’t help but show some of her amusement. 

 

“If I guess it correctly, can I still get the first three digits as well?” Kylo asked, leaning back to pull out his phone from his jean pocket. 

 

Rey thought about for a moment, before she nodded and smiled, pulling out her phone. 

 

“Okay, if you can guess it I’ll give you the first three numbers.” She agreed, pulling up her contacts to add Kylo’s number to her phone. 

 

“Hey, now. That’s cheating. I can’t just give you my number if I have to play a game for yours.” Kylo teased, shaking his head. He sighed then and locked eyes with Rey. “Speaking of the game, I think the area code for your number is the local one. Same as mine.” 

 

Rey smiled as she felt a little giggle escape her lips. Where the hell has that come from, she thought. 

 

“And what would those be?” Rey said, playing innocent as she her thumb in circles over the front of her cell phone anxiously. 

 

“Do you not know your own number, Rey?” Kylo asked, flashing her a wicked smile. “If you don’t know it, how am I supposed to learn it?” He teased.

 

“You’re moving onto thin ice.” Rey said, meaning to sound chastising but coming out more of laugh. 

 

“Oh, am I? Luckily I know how to swim.” Kylo said, a small chuckle escaping him. It made Rey’s stomach do a weird flip. The sound seemed weird coming out of a man clothed in dark colors. It made her feel special that she could get such a happy sound from him. 

 

“You’re too cocky for your own good.” Rey muttered as she rolled her eyes playfully. “You still haven’t answered my question though. What numbers?” 

 

“269,” Kylo said, holding his phone out to Rey for her to take. “Am I right?” 

 

Rey smirked as she took his phone and typed in the area code and the first three numbers. 

 

“You’re smarter than you look, Kylo.” Rey said, winking at him as she turned to help another customer coming up. Kylo stepped to the side, letting the old couple come up to order. He scooted over, leaning on the tall counter that Rey was working behind.

“Nice creaming.” Kylo said as Rey added the final whipped cream to the coffee order. His eyes holding something in them Rey couldn’t identify. It made a shiver run down her spine. 

 

“Takes an expert to make it happen.” Rey replied, catching the suggestive tone he had used. She looked up at him and winked before walking back to give the older couple their coffees.

 

“I’m an expert in some fields.” Kylo said after the couple had walked away. He smiled at Rey and flashed her a devilish grin.  

 

“I might just have to test that some time.” Rey said, then looked over her shoulder as Finn called her name. 

 

“Just a second!” Rey called back, looking over at Kylo. “So, you got your numbers. Try again tomorrow for more?” Rey said, smiling up at Kylo.   
  


“Making it a game now?” Kylo said, smiling back a Rey. He chuckled and then nodded. “Tomorrow morning it is then. Also, I didn’t get my coffee from the cute barista.” Kylo finished, looking back at the menu. He could feel his cheeks flushing. When was the last time that happened?

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll send Finn over to get your order.” Rey said with a wink. She turned then and headed over to where her friend was. 

 

“I think I changed my mind. I’ll raincheck it until tomorrow” Kylo called, giving Rey a mock salute before he turned and walked out of the cafe. 

 

~~~

 

“Oh my goodness, he is beautiful.” Finn said to Rey as he watched Kylo walk away. “Why didn’t you give him your number?!” He said, grabbing Rey’s upper arms and shaking her lightly as if that would change her mind.

 

“I did give him my number. Part of it…” Rey said, trailing off as she pushed Finn’s arms away. “Besides, I barely know the guy. I’m not going to just give him my number.” Rey said, sighing as she put her hands on her hips. “Is that all you called me over here for?” 

 

“Well, no. It just is the most important reason why!” Finn said, giving his friend a little shy smile. “I left Poe a note on his desk.” 

 

“You what?!” Rey exclaimed, covering her mouth when she realized how loud she had been. Some customers looked over at them. Rey just gave them a little wave, her cheeks flushing. 

 

“I left Poe a note on his desk. I just told him that I wanted to get dinner with him some time and if he was interested, to text me.” Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes trained on the floor. “Is it too forward?” He asked, peaking up at Rey. 

 

Rey gave him a beaming smile and shook her head, pulling Finn into a hug. “No, I don’t think so at all! I’m so glad you’re getting back out there. You’ve been in love with him for long enough.” Rey teased as she let him go. 

 

“I’m not in love with him, I just think he is cute and funny and sweet and- oh shit.” Finn said as he looked at Rey, a look somewhere between a grimace and a smile on his face. “I might be in love with him.” 

 

“Well, if you are or aren’t, I’m happy for you either way.” Rey said, sighing softly. “It’s been a year since you and Roy broke up. Poe is three times the man he was. He’ll be good for you.” Rey said, giving her friend a sympathetic look. 

 

“I guess so. I just really don’t want to screw up our friendship. I also don’t want to lose my job.” Finn said, looking out at the cafe. “I love this place. It’s a great job to have while still working on my degree.” 

 

“I understand. I’m sure that Poe would never fire you. I’m positive he’ll say yes to dinner and they you’ll just have to see where it goes.” Rey said, nudging the frowning man’s shoulder. 

 

“I hope you’re right, Rey. If you are, then maybe we can go on double dates. You with your mystery man and me with Poe?” Finn said, making Rey’s cheeks flush. 

 

“I don’t know Finn. Kylo and I are just talking.” Rey said, walking towards the counter as a customer came in.

 

“Yeah, okay. Sure. What I saw happening just then was talking. You keep trying to convince yourself of that, peanut.” Finn called after her. She glared over her shoulder at her coworker, before starting to ring up new orders. 

 

~~~

 

Kylo hummed to himself as he walked down the road that lead deeper into downtown. He personally hated the city part of his home. It was always too noisy and cramped. Too many people and not enough air to breath. 

 

Sadly, the only other tattoo parlors that Kylo knew of were downtown. If he wanted to find work, he would have to make the fifteen minute trek into the madness. 

 

Eventually, Kylo found the place he had avoided for years. Flying Falcon Ink. It was a smaller shop than he was used to, but he knew the owner well. Well enough that he knew he was almost guaranteed a job. 

 

The bell over the door rung as Kylo walked inside, looking around at the grungy looking shop. It was a little hole in the wall next to a brewery that was known locally in the area. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

The voice that called out to him was so familiar, but so much older. He turned to see the face of his Uncle Chewie. The man had grown out his once well managed, dark brown beard to a length Kylo didn’t think was possible. His uncle stood taller than him still, though the last time Kylo had seen him he had only come up to about his armpit. Now he was almost up to the man’s neck. 

 

“Chewie.” Kylo said, giving the man a small smile. He let his uncle process seeing him, before tentatively walking closer to him. He soon placed his hands on the counter that separated himself from his uncle. 

 

“Ben, I never- What are you doing here?” Chewie demanded, sitting down on a stool that rested beside him. He looked over his nephew with a reminiscent look. It felt like Chewie wasn’t looking at Kylo, but rather through him to the past. 

 

“It’s kind of a long story.” Kylo said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the counter, unable to meet the older man’s eyes. He felt like a gawky teenager again, about to be scolded for being out too late.

 

“When you haven’t spoken to someone for almost a decade, that can be expected.” Chewie said thoughtfully, letting out a long sigh. He stood up and motioned over to a old black leather couch that had seen better years. “Luckily, I don’t have any clients until five.” 

 

Kylo looked up, his eyes tentative but hopeful as he nodded. He walked over to the couch, sitting down and looking over at his uncle as he followed suit. They sat like that for a few moments, just sitting in silence. 

 

“The First Order is under new management. They don’t think I fit their store.” Kylo finally blurted out, his bitterness clear in his throat. “Hux, old Snoke’s son, let me go because of ‘creative differences’. We both know that is bullshit. He’s always been threatened by me because I’m a better artist.” Kylo said, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in a deep breath and looked over at Chewie. “I was hoping you might have a chair open for an artist?”

 

Chewie looked over his nephew, before shaking his head and running a hand over his face. “You can’t just show up and expect that, Ben.” He said, softly. 

 

“I’m not expecting anything. There are other shops in town if you think I’m not good enough for your slow, run down, shop.” Kylo spat out as he stood up, his shoulders squaring back defensively. 

 

“You always were a drama queen, weren’t you.” Chewie stated, his tone playful. He took a moment, waiting for his nephew to sit down. Once Kylo finally realized that he wasn’t being rejected he returned to the spot he had been sitting in before. 

 

“So, you have a spot open?” Kylo asked, keeping his eyes on the floor. His jaw was clenched. His hands flexed angrly, ready to strike something. 

 

“I have an extra chair, yes. I haven’t had enough clients in to use both my rooms. You’ll have to buy your own supplies and get your own jobs, but you are welcome to the room. I’m paying for it anyway. Might as well go to use. Once you get a couple of jobs in, we can talk about something like rent pricing for the room. Since you’re like my own kid, I’ll let you use it for free first.” Chewie said, a small smile breaking out on his face as he watched Kylo look at him in shock. “What? You thought I would send you out on your ass?” 

 

Kylo let out a slight surprised chuckle escape him as he nodded. “I assumed as much, yeah.” He mumbled, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

 

“Kid, your father was my best friend longer than you have been alive. I would never let one of his own flounder around for work.” Chewie said with a low laugh that seemed more like a growl. 

 

Kylo looked at his uncle before smiling and nodding, extending a hand. “That sounds like one hell of a deal then.” 

 

Chewie just let out another laugh that seemed to come from his toes up. He moved and pulled Kylo into a hug then, holding the man until he slowly hugged him back. 

 

“You don’t make deals with family, Ben. You make promises.” Chewie said softly to his nephew as he let him go and patted his back. “Now, go celebrate next door. I’m sure Maz would love to see you.” 

 

“I just might have to do that.” Ben said as he smiled and stood up. He gave his uncle one more hug before heading out into the city and into the building next door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, 3am_Readings!


	5. Evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets another old friend. Rey confronts Plutt. Luke comes to the rescue, but leaves Rey with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, you wonderful reader you! 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter!! It is the support of so many of you that keeps me writing and keeps me posting so often. 
> 
> There are no pictures on this one, because I am uploading from my phone, but I don't believe there are any new tattoo's shown yet so the last chapters pictures should apply! 
> 
> Enjoy! *blows you all kisses*

Kylo walked down the side walk a short ways, before coming to a stop in front of the large brewery and bar he remember well from childhood. Between stories from his father and Chewie, to coming here with his mom to pick up his dad, Kylo felt like he spent more time here than at his own home. The Kanata.

 

“Here goes nothing.” Kylo said softly to himself, before opening the door and heading inside. He was quickly greeted with the smell of barley and wheat mixed with vanilla. It wasn’t a bad smell, but one that hit Kylo’s senses and took him back to nostalgic memories of his father. 

 

Luckily, the gravelly voice of Maz Kanata pulled Kylo out of the memories before he got too deep. 

 

“Is that a Solo?” She called from the bar, hopping down from her stool to walk over to Kylo. 

 

He smiled at the woman and nodded as he walked towards her. Soon they met in the middle, well closer to the bar, and Maz hugged Kylo around his torso. She let him go then, but took his hand and pulled him over to the bar. She nodded to the bartender who soon reappeared with two bottles of beer.

 

“Young Ben Solo. All grown up now, I see.” Maz said, pushing her oversized, steampunking looking goggles down from the top of her head to her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before taking in Kylo’s body. “Grown up indeed. You’re almost as tall as Chewie!” 

 

“Not quite yet, but a kid can dream.” Kylo said, chuckling as he took a sip of the bottle that had been offered to him. “Chewie still has a bit of height on me. Someday I’ll be the tall one.” Kylo said with a nod, making Maz laugh.

 

“Ah. I gave up on that hope years ago. Not much hope for those of us that aren’t even five feet tall, no?” She said, winking at Ben as she took a long swig from her bottle, her eyes locked on Ben. They sat in silence for a moment, before Maz set her bottle down and sighed. 

 

“What happened, Ben?” She asked, touching the young man’s arm. Kylo pulled it back quickly, his eyes shooting up to Maz. 

 

“You know what happened, Maz.” Kylo said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He focused his eyes on the bar. Once he had collected himself he looked over at the wrinkled old woman who was patiently waiting for him to talk. 

 

“You can’t just shoot your own father and then reach out to your family and friends like it never happened.” Kylo said bitterly. He shook his head and sighed. He went to stand up and stopped when he felt Maz’s hand on his arm again. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were starting to water. 

 

“We had lost one of our Solo boys. We didn’t want to lose both.” She said, her eyes searching Kylo’s face. He shook his head as he pulled his arm back. He reached into his pocket and set down a five dollar bill on the counter.

 

“I’m not a Solo anymore.” Kylo said, looking at Maz. “I stopped being a Solo when I killed- I’m not a Solo.” He said. He moved, hugging the small woman.

 

“Ben, promise me that you won’t stay away for so long again?” Maz asked once their embrace stopped. 

 

“I work right next door, Maz. Maybe next time you come visit me. I’ll touch up that tramp stamp my uncle put on you years ago.” Kylo said with a wink, making Maz gasp and swat at his arm. 

 

“You Solo boys are all such flirts.” Maz mumbled, shaking her head as she smiled at Kylo. “I’ll come over and bring you and Chewie lunch some time. Take care, son.” Maz called to Kylo as he was walking away. 

 

“As long as you bring me your mac and cheese bites!” He called back, before heading out the door. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before turning towards his home. He was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. How he hated peopling. 

 

~~~

 

Rey walked up the stairs to her apartment. She was exhausted from her day at work. She didn’t care if she didn’t have power, she just wanted to sleep. She just wanted to sleep and wake up the next morning. Go to work. See her two best friends. See Kylo. 

 

Wait. No, not that. Rey shook her head, sighing deeply as she finally stopped in front of her door. It was just her exhaustion talking. She wasn’t really THAT excited about seeing Kylo. 

 

Rey turned her key in her door as she mentally scolded herself. It didn’t turn. Rey tried it again, but the opposite way. Maybe it was jammed? That was when she looked up at the door and saw the large white paper on the door. 

 

EVICTED. 

 

Rey shook her head as she stepped back. This couldn’t be happening to her. Not today. Nope. Rey’s shock quickly turned to anger as she stormed down two flights of stairs to Unkar Plutt’s apartment. She slammed on the door, her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot and waited for her landlord to answer. 

 

After two more knocks, the door flew open. The vile man, whose shirt didn’t cover his belly, sneered down at Rey. 

 

“Well look who is finally home. My little Rey.” He said, his revolting breath hitting Rey’s senses, making her step back.

 

“What is that about!?” Rey screamed, pointing up the stairs towards her apartment. “You think just because I stood up for myself you have any right to kick me out!?” 

 

Plutt laughed and shook his head, leaning in closer to Rey, making her face turn up in a snarl. 

 

“No, Rey. I think that since you don’t know your place on the food chain, you don’t get a place in my apartments.” Plutt said, turning to slam the door. Rey stopped it with her arm, her eyes wide with anger. 

 

“You have no right to do that!” She said, shaking her head as she pushed the door back open, slamming it into the wall. “What about my things, hm?” Rey demanded, crossing her arms again.

 

“I have all the rights in this situation, darling. You see,” Plutt said, turning to grab a box from next to his door. He dropped it at Rey’s feet, making her jump back to avoid it slamming on her toes. “If you go to the cops then they have to investigate. They would find out you don’t belong here. I’m in the right and you get sent away.” Plutt finished. He had set a total of 4 boxes in front of Rey. He sneered at her over the pile. “So, you still want to try and fight me on this? You could just learn your place, my little Rey. I can let you into your apartment and forget this all happened.”

 

Rey let out a angry growl as she reached over and pushed Plutt back, causing him to stumble. Rey stood tall baring her teeth at him.

 

“I would much rather take my boxes and sleep on the streets than do anything you suggest, you ghastly excuse for a man!” Rey yelled. 

 

Plutt let out a yell of surprise, stumbling back. He found his footing again, stepping forward to backhand Rey who grabbed her face as she fell back onto her butt. 

 

“You’re nothing but a tease. A little bitch who never learned respect. Better get out of here before I call the cops on you!” Plutt yelled in her face, spit hitting her cheek. He pulled back and slammed the door. 

 

Rey sat on the ground in shock for a few moments. She could feel her cheek starting to swell slightly, right before her left eye. The stinging on her face was only slightly cooled by the tears that had started to run down her cheek. Slowly, Rey stood up. Taking two of her boxes with her she headed out the front entrance. She walked back in and grabbed the other two, setting them outside with her other ones. Rey didn’t know what to do. She could call Finn, but she didn’t want him to see her like this. He didn’t know all of what happened between Rey and Plutt. She could call Poe, but she wasn’t quite close enough to him for that. 

 

There was only one other person that Rey could think of. She hated to call him, since he had helped her the night before. She didn’t have anyone else to go to though, so she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

 

“Rey.” 

 

“Hey. I know you just helped last night, and I promise not to bother you tomorrow or ever again after that, but I need help. I just- Can you come pick me up from my place? Please? I can’t-” Rey stopped, getting all choked up. She couldn’t cry. Not now. She needed to explain to Luke. 

 

“Rey, what is it?” Luke asked, his concern clear in his voice. 

 

“I just need a place to go for tonight. Please?” Rey managed to get out. She folded her arms over herself, the night chilling quickly around her. She bit her lips, trying to keep herself from crying. 

 

“I’m in a meeting right now. I should be out in about an hour. Will you be okay?” Luke said, his tone a whisper. Rey sighed, feeling even worse. She started to cry again and nodded. Realizing he couldn’t see her, Rey sighed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’ll meet you outside my apartment?” Rey asked. She watched as a car drove past by. Her apartment was on a fairly main road, with a parking lot off on the side street. 

 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, Rey.” Luke said before hanging up. 

 

“Okay. Oh…” Rey said, looking at the phone when it made the clicking sound, indicating Luke had hung up. She clutched her phone to her chest and took a deep breath. She let it out in a sob, sitting down on the front step of the apartment building. 

 

Her life only measured up to four boxes. Her life had been sorted through and dumped into containers haphazardly. Her life was a mess, both physically and figuratively. 

 

~~~

 

Kylo was driving home from Maz’s, having walked around downtown for a while to clear his head before actually heading towards home. He was exhausted, but it did no good to go home angry and upset. Walking always helped him sort his thoughts, even since he was a child. The world seemed to make more sense as long as he kept moving. 

 

Slowly, Kylo had made his way out of the city towards the more suburban area his home resided in. It was during that drive, he spotted a familiar figure. It looked like Rey.

 

Kylo turned on the next road, turning around to head back down the street. He slowed down in front of what he assumed were apartments and then turned his flashers on and put it in park. He made sure there were no cars around, before getting out and walking across the grass towards Rey. 

 

“You know, if you live here you can always go in.” Kylo called as he approached. 

 

Rey jumped up, her body going into a defensive position as she looked up at him, obviously startled. She looked at him, her head cocking to the side in question. That’s when Kylo saw the swelling of her cheek under the porch light. 

 

“Hey, woah. It’s just me. Your friendly neighborhood stranger.” Kylo tried to tease, lifting his hands up, palm towards her to show he meant her no harm. She seemed to relax slightly as she realized who he was. 

 

“You don’t sneak up on someone like that in this area.” Rey said, sniffling as she wiped at her nose and kept her eyes on the ground. Even when Kylo stopped in front of her, she refused to look up at him. 

 

“I see that now.” Kylo said softly, looking up at the building then to the right. There were four boxes stacked next to where Rey had been sitting. “Ah, so you don’t live here. Moving in or out?” He asked, sticking his hands in jeans pockets. 

 

“Neither.” Rey said, still not looking up at Kylo. She pushed some stray hairs behind her ear, drawing his attention back to her bruising cheek. 

 

“That’s a nice shiner you have there. Hope the other person looks worse.” He said, walking past her then to sit on the stoop of the stairs. He looked at her as she turned to glance at him, before looking back out towards the street. 

 

“Your car isn’t allowed to be parked there.” Rey said softly, crossing her arms around herself tighter. That’s when Kylo saw her shudder. It made him wonder how long she had been outside. 

 

“Well, luckily I’m good at coming up with stories.” Kylo said, then looked at Rey and sighed. He stood up and walked over to his car. He popped the hood, watching a car speed past him. He reached into the car and then pulled up a handful of wires. He kept the hood propped, then walked around the car and grabbed his hoodie off his back seat. He walked back over to Rey, slipping off his leather jacket. He tossed it at her, before slipping on his hoodie. 

 

“Here. You look like you could use it. Blue isn’t a good color on you.” Kylo teased, winking at her as he walked over and sat on the steps again, looking at her expectantly. 

 

Rey just watched him, silent as she held the jacket. He let out a laugh that was half hearted as she looked between the jacket in her hands and Kylo.

 

“What the fuck did you just do?” She said, shivering as a strong gust of wind blew around them.

 

“Well, I parked illegally on the street. Then a cute barista I’ve been trying to impress yelled at me for it. So I pulled out some sort of wire,” Kylo said, holding up the bundle to show her, “So that if a cop stops to question me I can explain my car just happened to break down there. Thankfully, this cute barista I know is also a mechanical engineer so maybe she knows someone who could fix my car.” Kylo said, giving Rey a shit eating grin. “Oh, and I just gave you my jacket because you’re shivering and I can’t keep flirting with you if you die from hypothermia.” 

 

Rey looked at him, her mouth open slightly. She shook her head and sighed, slipping on the jacket. She looked so tiny in it. It made Kylo smile, knowing she was wearing something of his. It was dumb and irrational, but he felt the need to help her. There was something intriguing about her. 

 

“I wouldn’t have gotten hypothermia from standing outside in a slight breeze.” Rey muttered as she walked over and sat down next to Kylo. He wasn’t sure if it was from his compliments or from the cold, or what, but Rey’s cheeks were flushed. 

 

“Actually, you can get hypothermia on a warm summer day if you change temperatures too suddenly. I read it in a book somewhere.” Kylo said, chuckling as he watched a car pass them on the main road.

 

“You read?” Rey said, giving Kylo a small smirk. It made him laugh as he smiled over at her, nudging her shoulder with his. 

 

“I actually read a lot. Probably more than little miss mechanic.” Kylo teased, looking back at the road. They sat in silence for a while. It wasn’t awkward like Kylo expected it to be. Instead it was peaceful, without being lonely. 

 

“I got evicted.” Rey mumbled suddenly, her eyes on the road. Kylo looked over at her, seeing her fidgeting with the sleeves that were much too long on her.  “I got evicted, and I can’t fight it.” Rey said softly, sighing deeply. Kylo could see her eyes welling with tears. 

 

“What do you mean you can’t fight it?” Kylo asked. He pushed his hands further into his sweatshirt pockets to keep himself from reaching out to Rey. He barely knew the girl. He doubted that she would appreciate it. It would be seen as creepy. He didn’t want to scare her away. He wanted to get to know her more than he could explain.

 

“I-” Rey sighed as she closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. She turned and looked at Kylo. He could see her thinking. It was clear by the way her mouth opened and closed a few times before she actually spoke. “I’m not here legally, persay.” 

 

Kylo looked at Rey, raising one of his eyebrows in question before letting out a small chuckle. 

 

“So you didn’t come here for school?” He asked, leaning back, bracing himself on his elbows. He let his legs extend to stretch himself out as he looked up at Rey from his reclining position. He caught her looking him over. It made the tips of his ears that were thankfully hidden behind his hair flush red. 

 

“I did. I didn’t lie about that.” Rey said quickly, turning her body to face Kylo more. “I did come here for school. I just graduated in winter, like I said. I was supposed to move back to my home country in the spring.” she explained, biting her lip while she thought about her words carefully. “I don’t have something back there. Here, I have my job at the coffee shop. I have a future maybe. What I don’t have though, is a green card to stay here.”

 

“So, you need to apply for one?” Kylo asked, trying to follow Rey’s words. 

 

“I guess so. My friend, the one who works at the shop with me -his name is Finn, he’s going to help me apply since he had to. But I don’t know what to do about it now. I just lost my permanent address. I already was afraid I would be sent back because I waited too long to apply for my green card. Now that I don’t have a permanent place to live here, they are surely going to send me back to London. I can’t go back there. I have nothing there. Here, I at least have the shop, Finn, Poe, and my old professor. I have options here. There I’m nothing. I have nothing.” Rey rambled on, holding her head in her hands, her voice rising and breaking towards the end. She sniffled then and wiped at her eyes. She let out a little laugh, looking over at Kylo. Her cheeks had new tear tracks on them. 

 

“God, you must think I’m crazy. Wishing you didn’t break your car yet?” Rey said, her tone holding a slight bitterness to it. She shook her head and looked back at the road, watching as more cars went by. 

 

“I’m not thinking that at all. I’m thinking that you’ve had a shitty hand dealt to you and today is just the cherry on the pile of shit that can go wrong.” Kylo said, reaching over to touch her hand gently. 

 

Rey flinched then, and pulled her hand back. Kylo cursed softly under his breath.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel weird. I really didn’t. I just- You were crying and I didn’t know how to comfort you without making it weird. I obviously didn’t do that.” Kylo said quickly, looking at the ground as he sat up, at the very opposite edge of the stairs from Rey. 

 

“No! No. It wasn’t you.” Rey said moving to pull Kylo back over towards the middle of the stairs. “I promise. It wasn’t you.” She said softly before moving, turning her cheek up towards the light. “I’m assuming you saw this earlier?” Rey asked him softly. 

 

Kylo nodded as he settled back on the stairs, stretching one leg out in front of him while other other reamined beant. 

 

“I saw it when I first got here. I wasn’t going to pry about it.” Kylo said, moving then to cup Rey’s jaw gently, taking in the bruise under her eye. “Someone got you pretty good.” He said as he let her jaw go.

 

“My landlord.” Rey said as she looked back at the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked so small and vulnerable when she did it, that it made Kylo’s chest clench. Someone had hurt her and it made his skin crawl. He wanted to go inside the building and give the asshole who touched her a piece of his mind. It wasn’t rational. He had no claim to this girl, except for being a customer who flirted with her. The rational side of his brain knew that. The other side didn’t care and wanted him to go get revenge for the beautiful, fiesty girl next to him. He settled for balling his hands into fists instead. 

 

“He hit you?” Kylo gritted out. He had tried to make it sound like a normal question, but the venom in his tone wasn’t hidden. 

 

“I pushed him first, to be fair. I was angry and acted on impulse.” Rey said, looking over at Kylo before darting her eyes back to the ground. “He hit me and slammed the door. It could have been worse.” Rey said. He could tell there was more, but he respected her privacy. 

 

Kylo didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded as he kept his eyes on the street before him. They sat in silence again. 

 

“So, do you have somewhere to go tonight? Like Finn’s?” Kylo asked after he got a hold over his anger. He looked over at Rey whose eyes were heavy lidded with exhaustion. She looked over at him and nodded as she yawned. It was the cutest thing Kylo had ever seen. 

 

“Yeah, I’m actually really close with a old professor of mine. He is like an uncle. I sometimes stay at his place when things here just got to be too much. He’s coming to pick me up. He should be here soon actually.” Rey said, looking back out to the road. She sighed, leaning back onto the large top step of the stairs, letting her back rest. 

 

“Well that’s good. At least you have somewhere to go.” Kylo said, nodding. He looked over to see a man walking towards them. “Could that actually be him now?” Kylo asked. Rey sat up and looked over to where Kylo’s gaze was. She nodded and smiled as she stood up. 

 

“Luke!” Rey said as she walked over to meet the man. He grasped Rey in a hug, whispering something in her ear that Kylo couldn’t hear as he approached the two. 

 

“Well, since you seem to be in goo-” Kylo stopped mid sentence, his eyes growing large as he took in the older man that Rey had hugged. “You have got to be kidding me.” 

 

“Benny?” Luke asked, his eyes almost as large as Kylo’s were. 

 

“Luke, this is Kylo.” Rey said, looking between the two. When they were quiet, Rey cleared her throat to get their attention. “You two know each other?” She asked, clearly confused. 

 

“This is my nephew, Ben.” Luke said, never taking his eyes off of Kylo.

 

“You know that isn’t my name.” Kylo said, his tone darkening slightly as he shook his head and looked down at Rey who had stepped back from them both. 

 

“So, you two…?” Rey asked, looking at Kylo since Luke was fixated on his nephew.

 

“He’s my mom’s sister. I haven’t seen him in-”

“He was 16 when I last saw him.” Luke said, looking at Rey, before backup to Kylo. “Rey, get your stuff. We’re leaving.” He said, walking around Kylo to the boxes that stood by the stairs. 

 

“Luke.” Rey called after him, looking at Kylo who stood there with his jaw clenched, his fists balled at his sides. “Kylo?” Rey asked, touching his upper arm gently. 

 

“I would do what he says. He is your place to stay for the night.” Kylo said, stepping back from Rey. He kept his eyes trained on a spot past her head, jaw flexing as he closed his eyes. He finally looked down at her when she touched his arm again. 

 

“Your car.” she said softly, searching his face. Kylo wasn’t sure what for, but he knew that he couldn’t let her find it. 

 

“I’ll be okay. I’ll find a ride. Go. Luke isn’t a calm or patient man.” Kylo said, turning on his heels and walking towards his car. 

 

Luke walked pass Rey, pausing to watch his nephew get into his car. 

 

“I don’t know how you know him, or why. But I need you to trust me, Rey. You shouldn’t have any ties to him.” Luke said, putting one hand on her shoulder. He continued, walking to his car. 

 

Slowly, Rey turned back towards her boxes and picked up the last two. She followed Luke to his car, putting her items in before buckling up. 

 

They were halfway to Luke’s home when she realized she still had Kylo’s jacket on. She snuggled down into it more, letting the smell of the leather and Kylo mix in her nose. It was a musky smell, like earth and sweat mixed with a citrus aftershave. That mixed with the leather filled her senses as she watched the road to Luke’s pass in the quite. 

 

She’d get her answers tomorrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderfully amazing beta 3am_Readings, as well as kkfangirl56 for your input and support of the story. I'm so glad you like Kylo Urie ;)


	6. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up to the story of Kylo Ren. She confronts Kylo and it all is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! As always I am amazed by the support of this fic! I can't believe it and I appreciate every single one of you who read and support it. It really does mean the world to me! 
> 
> That being said, please, please, please, read the new tags. This chapter gets dark. It deals with some sensitive things- the main thing being suicide and self harm. Please proceed with caution. I don't want any of you to be poorly affected. 
> 
> I hope despite the darkness in this chapter, you all enjoy it! It is a big point for the story. 
> 
> Also, the picture included is of the tattoo listed in Kylo's "monologue" as I'm calling it.
> 
> Okay lovelies! Enjoy!!

 

Rey woke up in the guest room at Luke’s. The night before came rushing back to her as she laid in the bed, looking over at her boxes that they had silently packed in the corner. Luke didn’t say a single thing to Rey on their ride home. Even when he helped her carry in her boxes, he didn’t say anything. They went to bed in silence. 

 

Rey could respect that, but she had so many questions. Questions she needed answered. 

 

Slowly, Rey got up, padding out the room and down the stairs. She looked in the living room and didn’t see Luke. She turned the corner of the house, looking to the left to see Luke sitting in the kitchen. He was looking over some photo books, his eyes locked on the memories pasted to the pages. 

 

“I figured I would let you rest. Finn called your phone. I explained you would be in late today.” Luke said, looking up at Rey. He looked back to the book, patting the seat next to him. 

 

Rey walked over, sitting in the chair Luke had patted. She looked up at him before down at the book. She didn’t know what to say, so she just waited and watched as Luke turned a page back. 

 

“I have a sister, as you know. She used to work as a program organized in the white house. She’s running for Congress now.” Luke started, pointing to a picture of what Rey assumed was a younger Luke and his sister. The picture next to them was closer to present day. It had Luke, the same woman, and a rugged man, his arm around Luke’s sister. 

 

“Her name is Leia. We’re actually twins. We didn’t know for years, having been separated at birth when our mother died. Our father was the one that killed her. He didn’t mean to. It was tried as manslaughter. He never made it to trial, instead he hung himself in his cell. He couldn’t live with his love.” Luke continued, turning the page to point out a much older photo, showing a lovely laughing couple. 

 

“So, my sister and I were separated until years later. We somehow ended up in the same foster home run by a wonderful man named Ben Kenobi.” Luke said, looking over at Rey. “I think that’s why I took to you so much. You reminded me of me when I was your age. Lost and stuck bouncing around.” Luke shook his head and sighed as he continued on his story. 

 

“Well, we lived fairly normally then. When we split off to go to schools, my sister met a man named Han Solo.” Luke pointed out a picture of Leia laughing while being picked up and carried by the same man but younger that she had seen in the second picture. “She and Han were something else. They weren’t perfect, but no relationship is. They fought but they were in love and later got married.” With that, Luke turned the page to show a picture of him walking his sister down the aisle. She had on a beautiful dress with lace cutouts and a elegant pearled neck line. 

 

“They were good together. Things were good for a lot of years. As things started to break up and get rocky between the two, Leia found out that she was expecting their first child. They had been trying for years, but it seemed like they couldn’t have kids. That’s when Ben was born.” Luke said, looking especially fondly at a picture of Leia and Han, holding a little baby with black hair already a tuff on his head. His cheeks were pudgy, but his big round brown eyes were looking at something behind the camera in wonder.

 

“Things were good for a while then. Han really tried, and so did Leia. I don’t think either of them were meant to be parents though. Leia could have been, had our upbringing been different, but I think she had her life already so planned when Ben came along she couldn’t change. Han meant well, but he had a bad and quick temper at times. He was a pilot and wanted to travel everywhere. You can’t do that with a baby so it caused a lot of fights. Even as Ben got older, the fighting continued.” Luke looked over at Rey and sighed as he folded his hands over the book. He rested them there for a moment before closing the book. 

 

“I think that hurt Ben more than we were all ever aware. I think he felt unwanted. He got lost somehow along the way.” Luke paused, his mind clearly stuck in the past. “Before we knew it, Ben was a teenager and pushing everyone away. He refused to talk to his father who wasn’t there often. He had a soft place for his mother, but it didn’t help. For a while it seemed like I was the only one who could reach him. So, Leia sent Ben to stay with me. He slept up in the guest room. It didn’t take long for me to realize that even I couldn’t help Ben. He needed someone stronger.” Luke’s voice started to get strained as he ran a hand over his face. 

 

“Ben… faced some issues. It all came to a peak one night when he had a melt down. Han came over to try and help me calm him down. It was time sensitive since Ben had- well that is for him to tell you. Anyway, Ben had a knife. I went to grab him, and he pushed me back. Han tried to grab him at the same time, and Ben lashed out with his hand that had the knife. It hit Han in the middle of the chest.” Luke said, looking up at Rey who had pushed back from the table. 

 

“Ben froze. I know he never meant to, but he hit a main vein off of Han’s heart. He was dead within twenty minutes. Ben ran. He ran and ran. It wasn’t until two years later that Leia found out Ben was still in town, just living with a man who owned multiple businesses. Some, very unsavory places. The reason we hadn’t heard him was that the man he ran to, Snoke, changed Ben’s name legally somehow to Kylo Ren. Leia still believes he had connections to the government that got this all pushed under the rug-” Luke as cut off by Rey pushing back her chair, causing it to fall to the floor. 

 

“No.” Rey said, looking at the book. “I can believe that you may be related to Kylo, but I can’t see him doing that.” Rey stepped back from the table, looking at Luke. Her eyes begged him to tell her it was all a lie. 

 

“How well do you know him, Rey?” Luke asked, stand up and picking up the chair she had pushed back. “Did you even know his real name?” 

 

Rey stared at Luke, her eyes starting to water. 

 

“I have to get ready for work. I’m late.” Rey said, turning on her heels and running up the stairs into the guest room, ignoring Luke who called after her. Rey leaned against the closed door, locking it as she walked further into the room.

 

Suddenly, she could see the little boy from the pictures in the room. He slowly grew into an awkward teen, not as filled out as the Kylo she knew, his height and lenghiness the same. It made her head swim. Rey shook her head and sighed, walking over to her stuff, finding an outfit that was suitable. She threw it on, fixing her hair quickly before grabbing her purse and heading out of the room. Rey didn’t see Luke and she was thankful for it. 

 

With her mind swirling Rey started to walk towards the coffee shop. Before she knew it she was at the cafe, opening the door to start her shift. 

 

The first thing Rey noticed was Kylo, sitting in the corner booth. He looked up at her, giving her that smile that made her stomach feel weird. 

 

Who was this man?

 

Rey just shook her head, not making eye contact with Kylo as she walked behind the counter to the back room. She set her bag down, walking back out to see Finn and Poe standing at the counter, talking softly to each other. 

 

“Peanut! Hey, is eve- Oh my gosh Rey, what happened to your face?” Finn said, rushing over to Rey, cupping her jaw to look at her left cheek. 

 

“It’s fine, Finn. I’m fine. I’ll explain it all to you and Poe. I just need a few more minutes. Okay?” Rey said, looking over at Poe who had walked over to join them. 

 

“Ah chiquita, are you okay?” He asked, touching Rey’s lower arm. 

 

Rey let out a annoyed grunt as she pulled back and looked at the two men.

 

“Yes, I’m fine okay. I just need a couple more minutes. Is that okay, Poe?” Rey said, her tone annoyed. She looked between the two men. Poe nodded and gave her a small smile. Finn just looked at Rey then over at where Kylo was sitting. 

 

“Did something happen, Rey?” Finn asked softly, looking back over at Kylo. 

 

“No. God, no. No, Finn. I just have to figure something out.” Rey said, turning and walking back around the counter. She stomped over to Kylo, leaning over the table and poking him in the chest. 

 

“You, me. Outside. Now.” Rey growled, turning and walking outside of the coffee shop, around the corner to the alley next to it. 

 

~~~

 

Kylo followed Rey out of the shop, into the alley. 

 

“Rey, what is going on?” Kylo asked. He let out a grunt of surprise as Rey pushed him up against the alley walls. A very inappropriate joke came to mind, but Kylo could tell by the anger, confusion, and hurt swirling in Rey’s eyes that now was not the time. 

 

“Who are you.” Rey demanded. It wasn’t a question, though she relaxed and stepped back from him, letting his body relax slightly. She crossed her eyes as she stared at him, waiting for him to defend himself. Kylo had no idea what she meant.

 

“You know me. I’m Kylo.” He said simply, putting his hands up in surrender. He watched as she scoffed and stepped back again, shaking her head. 

 

“What about Ben Solo?” Rey demanded, glaring at Kylo. Suddenly, everything in Kylo’s body felt like it sunk into the Earth below him. 

 

“I was Ben Solo, a long time ago.” Kylo said, looking down at the ground. He couldn’t blame Rey for being upset at him. Instead of being angry at her for wanting to know, Kylo felt his anger towards his uncle flare. He knew that Luke would never paint the picture the way it really happened. He wouldn’t tell Rey everything. 

 

“So, it’s true then.” Rey said, her face dropping. Her arms fell from the defensive cross over her body. 

 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know what he told you. But, then again, I’m a total stranger.” Kylo said, daring Rey. He knew it wasn’t smart, but he wanted her anger back over this look of disappointment. It was one he had seen too often in his life. 

 

“He told me enough.” Rey said, shaking her head. “He told me to stay away from you.” Rey continued. She was cut off by a startled gasp. Kylo had turned and pinned her to the wall, locking his eyes with her.

 

“Do you agree with him then? Think I’m dangerous? Think I’m a killer?”Kylo snarled at her. She still had that look of hurt in her eyes. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t know this girl. She was just some barista that he should have never run into. It all would have been easier. One less person he let down. 

 

Rey looked up at him. She locked her jaw and lifted her chin defiantly. 

 

“I think you’re avoiding my question.” Rey said, pushing Kylo back by his chest. He moved willingly, glaring down at the her. “Is. It. True?”

 

Kylo looked at her, a dark smirk crossing his lips. “It probably is. I’m sure he told you it all. How I’m broken? How I killed my father because he fought with my mom all the time? How Luke tried his hardest to save me?” Kylo said, snarling. He had started to pace in front of Rey now, like a hunter with its prey. 

 

Rey tracked Kylo with her eyes, letting him continue his pacing before she spoke up. “He said that your parents fought. Said that eventually you got sent to stay with him in the room I’m living in now. Said something happened. A melt down. He and Han tried to stop you and you stabbed him. You stabbed your father and ran away, not to be heard from again.” Rey finally said, taking a step forward. Kylo froze, keeping his eyes locked on her. 

 

“Of course he only told you the side that shows him as the hero.” Kylo said, shaking his head. He walked over and leaned against the opposite side of the alley from Rey. He watched her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Want to hear what happened from the monster?” 

 

Rey nodded, no hesitation. “Yes.” She added, watching Kylo who gave her a small smirk.

 

Kylo sighed then and pinched his nose bridge, looking down at the ground before backup to Rey.

 

“When I was little, my parents did fight a lot. It was over random things. How much my dad traveled or how busy my mom was with work. Who was going to watch me. It was normally Chewie. My dad’s best friend. They worked together, but there were many times that Chewie stayed behind and watched me because neither of my parents could. Luke would be put in charge of me sometimes. Any other time it was various nannies. None of them stuck around. A new one each time. The only one I remember was Maz. She was the only one who cared. But she couldn’t stay around, because she took over her family's business.

 

“So, I grew up with fighting and all alone. I could deal with it. I read and worked on art or music. I was fine. That is until my parents fighting became about me. How I was unhinged because of one parent or the other. How I needed to learn respect. How I was an idiot because I couldn’t figure out certain mechanical things. How I  wouldn’t amount to anything if I focused on my craft in the arts. 

 

“I started to believe it all. Words said in anger but not excusable. It lead to a lot of issues. I used to burn my arms after my dad yelled at me. Cut a line in my stomach when my mom made a comment about my posture, hair, or any other feature I hadn’t grown into. Ended up making me ‘unsavable’ as my father once yelled. 

 

“Then there was Luke. I got sent to stay with him. It was good at first, but those words that I heard spoken to me for years kept repeating over and over. The kids at school were no better. I was quiet and dark, so I was obviously a horrible kid. I got the shit kicked out of me. My favorite thing to do after that was to keep pushing on the bruises left behind, so they lasted longer. I learned to embrace the pain. I deserved it. 

 

“That was okay. I was okay, because at least Luke believed in me. I held onto that one hope. That one, little glint of light, but that was ripped from me one night.” 

 

Kylo paused for the first time, his voice cracking as his eyes started to water. He looked away from Rey, who he had been staring down. His eyes locked on the ground as he continued. 

 

“Luke had called my father. My mother was off in another state, so he settled on trying to reach my dad. He did. He explained that he was done. He couldn’t do anything more and I should be sent away to a special rehab. So not only had my parents given up on me and sent me away, but so did Luke. Well he tried to. 

 

“The next day, before Luke got back from his class he was teaching I grabbed a knife from the kitchen. One of the sharpest ones I could find. Long. I took it up to my room and hid it. I didn’t plan on using it on anyone but myself the next day. Of course things escalated that night. 

 

“Luke had invited Han to come and visit. He wasn’t here for more than two hours and we got into a huge fight. It ended up with me slamming my door and locking it. I could hear my dad and Luke knocking and kicking on the door. I didn’t care. I just grabbed the knife I had hidden and did what I planned to do all along. I ran the knife parallel with my vein.” Kylo paused, pulling his sleeve back on his left arm. 

 

On his arm was an intricate black tattoo. It ran over the line of raised skin that was clearly a scar, and towards his elbow spanned out in branch like spindles. It reminded Rey of a reverse skyline made of trees. 

 

“So, I tried to bleed out. I don’t remember a lot of what happened, but I remember enough. Luke ran in. I remember him trying to grab me. I pushed him back with my left hand. He held onto it to try and stop the bleeding. So when my dad tried to grab onto me, I lashed out with my right hand. I was still holding the knife. It landed right in his chest.” Kylo said, looking up at Rey as he rolled his sleeve down. 

 

“So, now you now. The story from the villain's point of view.” Kylo stated, watching Rey process everything he said. 

 

What Kylo didn’t expect was Rey, walking over and hugging him. He looked down at the smaller woman, he slowly let his arms wrap around her. 

 

“You’re not a monster. You’re not a villain.” Rey said softly against Kylo’s chest. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt. “You were just a young boy who needed more support. You were trying your hardest. You never meant it.” Rey said softly, sniffling. 

 

Rey still wasn’t entirely sure who this mystery of a man was in front of her, but she did know he wasn’t as dangerous as Luke made him out to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, 3am_Readings! Enjoy your trip!!!


	7. Beep Beep Motherf**ker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on the rain check. There is lot of flirting and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Hello there my lovely readers!! I am so happy to see you all again! I hope that you're all having a lovely day. 
> 
> So, I know the last chapter was rough. I'm sorry, it just had to happen. But, we are right back to fluff!! I promise! This one is just a lot of shameless flirting and teasing and fluff. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Your feedback and support has been stunning and I can't thank you enough. But still- thank you. 
> 
> Also, I have made a Coffee To Go? playlist!!! It is a collection of songs that I think Kylo/Rey would like, songs that will be referenced in the fic, or just general songs that I think apply to them. It will be constantly growing and changing. If you have any suggestions please let me know! Feel free to check it out! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrHPCFlLuUuS_qsxFO2UbhtP8RdkAuNSt
> 
> Have a great day. You're all amazing! *blows kisses*
> 
> Edit: There will be no chapter tomorrow, but there will be at least one posted some time next week!!! :)

Kylo looked at Rey in shock, his hand running up and down her back. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. 

 

“Hey, I’m the one that just spilled my guts to you. Aren’t I supposed to be the one crying?” Kylo asked softly, making Rey chuckle as she pulled back, wiping at her eyes. 

 

“You’re right. God, you must think I’m an idiot.” Rey said, letting out another chuckle as she met Kylo’s gaze. 

 

“Eh, you’re cute so I’ll let it slide.” He said, winking at her to make her laugh again. She hid her face in her hands and let out a sighed. 

 

As she pulled her hands back, she looked at the shop behind her and frowned. She knew she looked crazy after crying, and she really didn’t want to deal with people after the night and morning she’d had. 

 

Kylo followed her gaze and sighed softly as he pushed his hands into his pockets. 

 

“You think they’ll let you take the day off?” Kylo asked, drawing Rey’s attention back to him. She wiped at her nose again and furrowed her brows. 

 

“Why?” Rey asked as she started to walk inside. Kylo took her cue and followed her inside after holding the door open for her. 

 

“Because, I want to cash in my rain check.” Kylo said, causing Rey to stop and turn to look at him. She squinted her eyes at him, and let out a shocked laugh. 

 

“I look like a dead fish right now.” Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t ask someone out while they look like a dead fish. It’s not allowed.” Rey lifted her chin defiantly, making Kylo chuckle at her. 

 

“What if my thing is specifically girls that look like dead fish?” Kylo asked, leaning down towards her in challenge. 

 

“That means that I looked like a dead fish when you flirted with me before. So, you think I look like a dead fish all the time?” Rey asked, leaning up and smirking at him as his face started to flush a pale pink. 

 

“I just saw the potential for it. Had to make you cry to see if I was right.” Kylo said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked up to see the two men she worked with, staring at them. “So, that rain check?”

 

Rey nodded as she looked over to where her friends were standing and staring at them. “Let me just go talk to them?” Rey asked. Kylo nodded and gave her a small smile. He walked over to the table he had been sitting at and pulled on an old brown and patched leather bomber jacket that had been left in the booth. 

 

“So, that’s the flirt that Finn has been telling me about?” Poe asked, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Rey a knowing smirk. 

 

Rey’s face flushed as he glanced over at Kylo who was leaning against a booth by the door, his eyes on the ground in front of him. 

 

“His name is Kylo.” Rey said looking back at her two friends, knowing her face and ears were a bright red. 

 

“Well he is still a flirt, nonetheless.” Finn said, winking at Rey who just squirmed some under their gaze. 

 

“Oh shut up, Finn.” Rey said, before sighing and looking between her friends. “I know, I said I would explain everything to you later- and I will- but I can’t right now. It’s just been a lot. I love you two, but… “Rey trailed off, her eyes darting over to Kylo who was glancing over at them. Their eyes locked for a moment, Kylo darting his eyes away quickly. 

 

“You just want to run off with TDAH?” Finn said, making Rey turn and cock her head at him in question.

 

“Tall, dark, and handsome.” Poe said, rolling his eyes at Finn. His eye lingered on the other man as he smiled. Finn glanced at him, before hitting him with his shoulder, turning his head away and smiling. 

 

“Go. Have fun.” Poe said, stopping Rey by touching her arm when she turned to walk away. “One condition, though.” Poe said, stepping forward and darting his gaze from Rey to Kylo then back. “Next time he comes in here, you introduce me.” 

 

Poe gave Rey one of his dazzling smiles as he gave her a hug. Rey nodded and kissed Poe’s cheek, smiling. 

 

“Of course I will, Poe. I’ll introduce him to both of you.” Rey said, smiling over at Finn who nodded and then sighed, looking over at Kylo who was looking out the window. 

 

“Go get your stuff and head out, before that boy changes his mind.” Finn teased, pushing Rey towards the back where he bag and coat were. 

 

Rey just chuckled and bit her lip as she walked back and got her stuff before darting back out and around the counter to Kylo. He looked up when he saw her approaching and furrowed his brow, chuckling softly. 

 

“You wore my coat here today?” He asked, walking after her as she pushed the door to the shop open, looking over her shoulder back at him. 

 

“I planned on giving it back to you today. You seem perfectly comfy in that coat though.” Rey said, winking at Ben before skipping the door and onto the sidewalk. Kylo stood stuck to the spot, letting out an amazed laugh, before following after Rey. 

 

~~~

 

Rey and Kylo walked out of the cafe, stopping just past the corner of the shop so Kylo could tie his boot. 

 

“So where are you taking me, fish boy?” Rey asked as she looked up and down the road. It was mid day during the last week of classes before winter break, so it was relatively quiet and slow in town. 

 

“Fish boy? Really?” Kylo asked as he stood up and stretched. He shook his head at Rey as he smiled at her. “We’re going to get lunch first. It’s almost one. I haven’t eaten yet today, and judging by your crazy morning, I’m assuming you haven’t either?” Kylo asked. When Rey just looked at the ground and didn’t say anything he nodded. “I thought as much. So, food and then we can do whatever you want.” 

 

Rey nodded as they started to walk again.

 

“Hey, what happened with your car last night?” Rey asked, looking over at Kylo who had his eyes watching the sidewalk in front of them.

 

“Oh, my friend Rose came out and rehooked the wires for me. Luckily I just unhooked something from the battery that is easily fixed.” Kylo said, glancing down at Rey who nodded and bit at the corner of her lip. He had noticed she did that when thinking or anxious.

 

He turned his attention back to the sidewalk as they walked in silence again. 

 

“Thank you. By the way. I wanted to tell you that last night, but with how everything went down- I just never got a chance.” Rey said suddenly, looking up at Kylo. 

 

He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile as he shrugged and looked back towards the upcoming crosswalk. 

 

“It’s not a big deal, really. I just-” Kylo paused in his sentence. He just what? Wanted to make sure the girl he didn’t know was okay? Wanted to help her? She was, well is, a basic stranger. It all didn’t make sense. “I just know I wouldn’t want to sit alone on some cold ass, stone stairs.” He finally settled on. 

 

Rey nodded, and opened her mouth about to say something as they started to cross the street. She was cut off by a loud horn honking and the feeling of someone grabbing her. Once the world around her seemed to slow down, Rey saw that Kylo had picked her up and spun them around so she was behind him. 

 

When she looked to the left, there was a car with a driver yelling at them and flipping them off. It seemed like he was upset with them, but the white light that told them to walk across was on. What the hell had happened?

 

“Rey, you okay?” Kylo asked, setting her down as he looked after where the car had sped off. 

 

Rey was suddenly aware that he had held her up by her hips when he turned them around, out of the way of the car. It made her cheeks flush as she looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry as he scanned over her face before looking over her body quickly, checking for injury. 

 

“No, I’m- I’m okay.” Rey said, giving him a small smile as she smoothed down her jacket to have something to do with her hands. “What happened?” She said then, realizing it was a dumb question, her cheeks flushing even more. 

 

“Good. Good, I’m glad you’re okay.” Kylo said, looking out at the road. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking back down at Rey who had her eyes trained on the ground, her hands shoved into her pockets. “Some asshole turned without looking. The light was white to walk was on, so I figured it was safe to go since most drivers aren’t inconsiderate dunces.” He said, motioning towards the direction the driver had gone. 

 

Rey let out a laugh then, startling Kylo from his rant. He looked at her with his brows furrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

 

“Are you laughing at me? I just saved you from being hit by a car and you’re laughing at me!” Kylo said, shaking his head as he scoffed. He looked at the street again, keeping an eye for the sign to cross. 

 

“No! No.” Rey said, touching Kylo’s arm to get his attention again. After a moment he looked down at her, his body relaxing some, though he still huffed annoyingly. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I swear. I’m just still shocked, I think. And you used the word dunce which no one who is under the age of 80 has ever used.” Rey said, giving Kylo a small smile. She pulled her hand back and shrugged, looking at the ground. “It just shocked me, that’s all.” 

 

Kylo looked at her and then nodded and looked up as the light turned white. He smirked down at Rey before leaning forward to scoop her up into a bridal style lift. Rey let out a surprised squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct. Kylo laughed as he ran them across the crosswalk before the light changed. He chuckled as he set Rey back down, his arms still around her slightly as he looked back at the road before flashing a beaming smile at Rey. 

 

“We almost didn’t get hit that time.” Kylo said, before wincing as he pulled back and rubbed his chest in mock hurt. “Hey! I just made sure you didn’t almost die. Again.” Kylo said as he took as step back from Rey who had her arms crossed in annoyance. 

 

“You did not! You can’t just pick as person up without warning.” Rey said, hitting Kylo’s arm again as he chuckled and doged around her, starting to walk away backwards. Rey followed him, shaking her head, mumbling something to herself. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t get you killed, or drop you, so I think I deserve some credit.” Kylo said as he slowed down to let her catch up to him as he turned around, walking by her side. “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind grabbing onto me.” Kylo said, flashing Rey a teasing smile. He was met with another punch to the shoulder. “Ow! Who knew you were such violent child?” He teased

 

“Well, I’ve had a shitty few days so I’m feeling punchy, and I’m  _ not _ a child.” Rey said, laughing despite the words. “Also, I take it back. I don’t want a rain check if you’re going to act like this.” She added looking up at Kylo, who always had a smirk pasted to his lips, it seemed.

 

“Act like what? A hero? Saving you from cars, everywhere?” He said as he stopped, opening a door for Rey and smiling down at her. “Also, too late to take back your rain check. We’re here.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta 3am_Readings!!


	8. Light It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo runs into an old acquaintance. We learn something about Kylo's issues. Rey surprises Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm back with a new chapter!!! 
> 
> I am so amazed by your support and love for this story. It still astounds me every time I post it. I hope this lives up to your expectations!! 
> 
> Enjoy it, lovelies!

Rey thanked Kylo as she walked into building he had brought her too. It was a little place, deserted in the middle of the day but obviously designed to bring in the college crowd at night. It looked like a bar, but more upscale. It had a staircase in the back, off the corner of the bar. 

 

There were a few older couples sitting at the tables, enjoying drinks and food, looking over to the back wall, opposite of the bar, expectantly. Rey followed their sight lines to see a slightly raised stage and two baby grand pianos sitting opposite each other in the middle. 

 

“It’s a dueling piano bar at night on the weekends. They aren’t open during the week normally, but they started a new thing that on Wednesday afternoons they open for a more, um, advanced crowd.” Kylo whispered to Rey as he leaned in, placing a hand on her lower back to guide her through the tables. He sat them at one, relatively close to the stage, where you could see both pianos and the players. 

 

“So, they play piano at the same time?” Rey asked as she sat down, her face contorted in confusion. 

 

“On the dueling piano nights, yeah. It gets loud and crazy. Normally the players just go back and forth. You can write a suggestion down and put it in the jar up there with a dollar or so and request songs for them to play. Since this is the early bird time, it’s just one player. They play a lot of oldies, but sometimes I convince them to play a newer song.” Kylo said, chuckling as he watched Rey take in the room around them. 

 

“This place is… Amazing.” Rey said, looking at Kylo who had his eyes locked on her. It made her face flush as she looked down at the table, trying to keep it from getting too noticeable. She looked back up at him, to see him still glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his head turned towards the stage. 

 

“It is pretty great. I actually learned I like it better during this time of day. Less people, and I get to hear more songs I suggest some times.” Kylo said, smiling at Rey before a waitress walked over to their table. 

 

“Kylo!” The exuberant woman said, giving Kylo a small side hug. It was an awkward gesture, seeing as she was standing and he was sitting. It didn’t help that Kylo always looked so startled at other people touching him. The shock was quickly schooled into a civil smile. 

 

“Bazine.” Kylo said, looking up at her as she leaned against him, her arm still draped around his shoulder. He looked over to Rey, noticing the way that Bazine was staring at her with a cat like smile. He didn’t like that one bit. Kylo moved, shifting his body slightly, causing Bazine to stagger a bit before standing back, smoothing the half apron she wore to cover the slight tumble. 

 

Kylo smiled as he heard Rey try to hold back a snicker, covering it with a small cough, covering her mouth with her hand. When Bazine glared at her again, Rey just gave her a cheeky smile. “Sorry, tickle in my throat.”

 

“I see.” Bazine said before turning her attention back to Kylo, flashing him a toothy grin. “Decided to come back for your weekly visit, hm? I’m glad you did. Though, I do wish you would come on some weekends, when I perform.” she said, touching Kylo’s shoulder and letting out a little laugh. 

 

Kylo caught Rey rolling her eyes, out of the corner of his vision, and had to fight the laugh that wanted to escape his lips. 

 

“I guess I just prefer people that can play piano.” Kylo said, looking over at Rey. “Besides, I wanted to show her this place. If I brought her here on a weekend, I’d have her stolen away by some other flirts.” Kylo said, winking at Rey before looking up to Bazine who was staring at him like he was her prey. If he were honest, that’s exactly what it felt like. 

 

“Oh, I see. And who is this?” Bazine asked, looking back at Rey. She ran her eyes up and down her as if to size her up. “A cousin I’ve never heard about?” 

 

“Actually, no.” Rey said, looking over at Kylo. He just kept watching her, seeing what her brilliant mind would come up with. Rey looked back to Bazine who was still glaring at her. “I’m his new… friend.” Rey said, giving Bazine a look. It seemed like a challenge to the other woman. 

 

“I see.” Bazine finally said, smiling back down at Kylo. “Since this is your  _ friend  _ here, I’m assuming you’re still available to get that drink sometime?” She asked, running her hand from Kylo’s shoulder, down towards his chest.

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Bazine’s wrist, pulling it away from her body (probably more harshly than he needed to), and stood up slowly to his full height. He towered over her, his gaze piercing into her.

 

“As I’ve said before, I prefer to stay in my own circle of people. You run with a crowd I want nothing to do with anymore. What makes you think I would say yes, now that I’m no longer working with them when I have said no many times before?” Kylo said under his breath.

 

Rey watched the scene before her with bated breath. This man that she had been talking to, joking around with, was suddenly very different. He was more intense and warning like a snake coiling back, about to jump on its prey. Rey suddenly realized why Luke said what he did. She understood it, but at the same time- this side of Kylo had never come out to her. She found comfort in that. 

 

“A girl can try. You know I’m not one to give up easily. No one who knew Snoke did. That’s why I like you so much. You’re a challenge. And a good one at that.” Bazine said, stepping closer to Kylo who leaned in towards her, his tone dropping to something that made Rey’s body shiver. 

 

“I’m not your challenge to be won. Now, I would leave if I were you. It would damage your career if Lando found out about what kind of people he has working here.” Kylo growled at her, before letting her wrist go and stepping back. He pushed off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair. “Please ask one of the others to take our orders.” Kylo said, his eyes on the table, ignoring the infuriated woman that stood at his side. 

 

Bazine stormed off, the click of her shoes the only thing heard. The little conversations that had been going on had stopped as the other customers had started to watch what was going on. 

 

Rey sat still, her hands in her lap, her eyes kept down, not looking at Kylo.

 

“Fucking- god damnit.” Kylo cursed under his breath as he stood and threw his jacket on and stood up. Rey looked up at him then, her eyes searching his face. She didn’t know what to say or do so she sat still at the table, just looking up at him. Kylo reached into his pants pocket as he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out a pack of Camel cigarettes and looked at Rey who was just watching him. He sighed and paused his motion of pulling one out as he locked eyes with her. “Just stay. Please. I’ll be right back. I just have to go for a second.” Kylo said, his eyes pleading. He swallowed harshly before heading out the door to the restaurant, a cigarette held between his lips. 

 

Rey sat there for a moment before following Kylo. She walked out the door, looking around before seeing him leaning against the wall by the corner of the building. His eyes were closed as he took a drag and let out a puff of smoke. 

 

Rey paused, before walking over to him, leaning against the wall next to him. She stood there for a moment before looking up at him. 

 

“Those are shit for your body, you know?” Rey said. Kylo opened one eye and looked down at her, scoffing as he took another drag. 

 

“They’re better than going to jail for murder. At least this way, I do the most damage to myself.” Kylo said as he sighed and looked down at Rey who just nodded. She looked up at him again, before reaching over and taking the cigarette from his hand. She took a puff, holding it in before exhaling. She handed the cigarette back over to Kylo as she looked at the street in front of them. 

 

“You’re something else, you know that sweetheart?” Kylo said, leaning his head against the wall as he continued to smoke. 

 

“When you grow up in London, in foster homes, you smoke for the first time when you’re eleven. Some kick it. Some don’t. For me it wasn’t a huge issue to stop, especially since I normally don’t have the money for them.” Rey said, keeping her eye on the street. 

 

“Oh.” Kylo said, looking down at Rey. He held out what was left of the cigarette to her. Rey looked up then, thinking for a moment, before taking it. They stood in silence for a while, the only sound between them of the cars and people passing by. 

 

“So, are we going to talk about what happened in there?” Rey asked, looking up at Kylo as she finished the cigarette and putting it out. She left it by the pile that had been started just around the corner. 

 

“Not right now. Not yet.” Kylo said, giving Rey a small smile. It held the promise to explain what had gone on, but just another day. It meant that Kylo wanted there to be more days. It made Rey’s stomach do little flips. 

 

“Okay. One day.” Rey said, giving Kylo a small smile and a nod. She looked around then before glancing back up to Kylo. “Can I show you somewhere?” Rey asked, biting at the corner of her lip. 

 

Kylo smiled as he nodded and offered her his arm, winking at her. “Of course. Lead on.” Kylo said, gesturing in front of him with his other arm. 

 

Rey laughed softly as she took his elbow and sighed. “We may have to go back to your car though, if you’re willing to drive.” Rey said, walking back up the street with her arm looped in Kylo’s. 

 

“I’m intrigued.” Kylo said as he laughed softly and smiled down at Rey. “Of course I’ll drive. I want to see what’s important to you.” Kylo added, looking away as his face flushed. He couldn’t apologize for saying it. He meant it, but it just slipped out. It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was true. He did want to see what was important to her. Everything and anything. He’d never wanted that from another person before. It scared, but excited, him. 

 

Rey just nodded, her own cheeks flushing slightly as they walked. It was starting to get cooler out, the late November air biting at their cheeks as they moved through the street. Rey leaned in closer to Kylo, her body shivering slightly. Kylo noticed, pulling his arm back from hers to put it around her shoulders. 

 

“How do you survive winters? You’re shivering.” Kylo mumbled, glancing down at Rey who had leaned into his side to steal his warmth. He pulled her closer as another couple walked past them. 

 

“I normally am hibernating by now, but I decided to take a year off from it.” Rey said, making Kylo chuckle. She smiled up at him and shrugged. “I normally just put up with it. I didn’t notice I was shivering.” Rey added, as they crossed the road, almost to Kylo’s car. 

 

“Well, I did. You were shaking like a leaf. I guess that’s what you get for being just a little nugget of a human.” Kylo said, looking down at Rey who had gasped indignantly. 

 

“Excuse you! I’m actually taller than most girls I know. I’m not a nugget.” Rey said, shaking her head. Kylo laughed and smirked as he looked down at Rey who was pouting slightly. 

 

“You are too a nugget.” He insisted, laughing again as she glared at him. It held no true fire behind it, and it was one of the cutest things he had see.  _ She  _ was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. When did Ben start to think that about her? When had this sudden emotion filled him?

 

‘ _ The first moment you saw her _ ,’ a little voice in the back of his head said. It was true. When he saw her, that first night that he fought with her. He had noticed her and taken an interest in her. 

 

Rey and Kylo walked in silence the rest of the way to his car. Soon they reached it, Kylo opening the passenger door for Rey before getting in on the driver’s side. He started the car and turned on the heat before turning in his seat some to look at Rey. 

 

“So, where are we going?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta 3am_Readings. You really are quite amazing, my dear.


	9. Fill My Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo go to a sensory garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ever lovely readers!! I am so thankful for your continued support. It really does mean the world to me. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and feel free to leave comments and questions below!
> 
> (Shout out to the artist whose music I used- like Mumford!)

It was about a 15 minute drive from downtown to the spot Rey had told him to go. It was on the opposite side of town from where they both lived. It wasn’t the greatest area, but it wasn’t one of the worst either. 

 

As they drove, Kylo and Rey passed off the music back and forth. It started out with some classic rock from Kylo. Then it bounced to a more folk and acoustics sound from Rey. Then some alternative and punk tones from Kylo. It was on a Mumford and Sons song (Rey) when Kylo pulled into the parking lot of a local elementary school that Rey had told him to go to. He put the car in park and turned to look at Rey. She was singing, her eyes closed. Her voice was average, but to Kylo it was beautiful. He loved the look of calm on her face as she sang.

 

“But I, will hold on hope and I won’t let you choke on that noose around your neck. And I’ll find strength in pain and I will change my ways- I’ll know my name as it’s called again.” Rey sang, letting the music fill her. She blocked out the world, it seemed. As the song ended, Rey opened her eyes. She could feel Kylo looking at her, so she looked over and realized the car was parked. 

 

Kylo just kept smiling at her, shaking his head as if he couldn’t quite figure her out. Rey just blushed and smiled at him before looking out at the field that laid next to the school. 

 

“Okay, explain to me, why did you have me drive to a children’s school?” Kylo asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them while he cocked an eyebrow at Rey. He looked out at the field and the school, before hearing Rey unclip her seat belt and start to open the door. 

 

“It’ll make more sense if I  just show you.” She said as she got out of the car. Kylo watched her for a moment before following her lead. He got out, seeing Rey already walking across the parking lot towards the edge of the school. Kylo followed her, catching up relatively quickly with his long strides.

 

Kylo walked next to Rey silently, following her around the corner to see a large part of the field that was there, covered by large shrubs. Some trees poked through the  the top, the trunks hidden within the grove. 

 

“You’re taking me to a hedge maze?” Kylo asked, looking down at Rey who shook her head and smiled up at him.

 

“You’ll see in a moment.” Rey said, pulling Kylo’s coat tighter around her as they walked. Soon they reached the entrance to the hedges and Rey stopped, turning to face Kylo. He looked down at her, glancing back at the gate before them. He rose his brow at her in question.  

 

“Okay, so- it isn’t in it’s prettiest state right now, but it’s special and peaceful to me. I thought you might enjoy it.” Rey said, looking down at the ground. She was thankful for the cold against her cheeks as they heated up with a blush. 

 

Kylo smiled and nodded as he looked up at the structure before him. “So, we’ll have to come back some time?” Kylo asked as he reached out and opened the gate. He gazed at Rey before motioning for her to walk inside. She thanked him and headed inside. Kylo followed, the gate closing softly behind them. 

 

As they entered, Kylo’s eyes didn’t know where to look. There were statues and trees in the area before them. A stone path lead off in two directions, towards arched hedge ways  and then into other sections. Rey walked towards one of the statues and touched it gently, smiling. 

 

“This is a sensory garden.” Rey started to explain as she looked around, the smile taking over her whole face as she walked statue to statue. “It’s open all year, but it flourishes in the spring. It was my favorite place to study when I was in university.” Rey said, looking over at Kylo whose eyes were locked on her. She walked over towards him slowly,  looking around the garden before sitting on a bench by where Kylo stood. She smiled up at him and patted the spot next to her. He followed her unasked command and sat next to her looking at the landscape before him. 

 

“So, a sensory garden?” Kylo asked, looking down at Rey as she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was weird. Kylo wasn’t used to people  sitting near him, let alone talking to him. He was a tall man. He knew that, he wasn’t an idiot. That mixed with his appearance seemed to scare most people away. Kylo didn’t mind it. Sometimes there would be girls that would show interest, but Kylo had never been really interested. When he was younger he used to indulge them, date one for a while before breaking it off and moving on. It was weird to actually feel drawn to someone. 

 

“A sensory garden is made for mostly young children.” Rey started, pulling Kylo away from his thoughts as he locked eyes with Rey who looked away blushing, her head still resting against him. “In the springtime it blooms and has so many colors, smells, textures- it really is amazing. Basically the point of it is to have a section for each sense. The sections are broken up so the kids can learn to identify each one separately.” Rey stood up then and extended a hand to Kylo who smiled and took it as he stood. 

 

“Right now, we’re in the visual section. This is probably my favorite section. You have to picture it now, since a lot of it is dead right now. In the spring, the trees bloom and have beautiful red apples that the public are free to take, so long as you only take one each. The statues are all wiped down, and the winter grime is wiped off of it. There are flowers all over, and every years the kids from the school paint the stones in this area. They are vibrant and each have different designs.” Rey said as she smiled and looked around. As Rey explained it, Kylo could see it transform in front of him. It was like a scene in a movie where the landscape changes, but only in the protagonist's mind. 

 

As they walked into the next section, Kylo could easily tell what sense this was supposed to represent. There were chimes hanging from these trees, their metal worn from time. They were made from cans and old silverware, beads and sticks. It was clear the kids from the school made the chimes. Kylo smiled as he looked around. He saw a rock formation he assumed was a fountain, and a couple other things that intrigued him. That’s when he saw the old black, straight back, piano sitting out. He walked towards it, letting go of Rey’s hand as she trailed behind him. 

 

“This is the sound section, obviously.” Rey said, watching Kylo as he trailed his finger over the top of the piano. It was worn, but seemed to be kept in good condition. Kylo looked over at her and smiled, shaking his head as he sat down on the bench and looked over the keys. 

 

“How do they keep it in such perfect condition?” Kylo asked as Rey walked over and leaned on the top of the piano, looking down at him. 

 

“They take it in late at night and keep it in when it’s raining or things like that. The music teacher takes care of it, even over school breaks. She makes sure that it’s out as much as possible without damaging it beyond repairs because she thinks it’s a good addition to this area.” Rey said as she looked around, pointing to the fountain like thing that Kylo had noticed. “For instance, that sounds like a hum when it plays. It’s the natural sound of water, but the way the bowls are shaped they cause it to give off different pitches as it flows.” 

 

Rey stepped back from the piano and smiled as she walked over to where there were wood blocks. She looked at Kylo who was watching her closely. She moved, stepping over the blocks. They rang out in thick thunks like wood blocks from elementary school musical class. As she continued to move, Kylo rotated in his seat to follow her with his eyes. She ran over to another part that had beads and other objects on wooden spools, suspended by two side spools. When she hit the objects they clinked and clunk in different ways that still sounded like a musical instrument. Rey walked around the tree, reaching up and touching the charms in the branches before setting back at her space in front of the piano.

 

Kylo smiled as he started to trail his over the keys of the piano. Every once in a while, he would hit an off key, but over all the sound was solid and strong. He started to play the piano slowly, his fingers easing into the motion that he hadn’t used in years. He played softly, humming to himself. As he played he started to sing, his voice rich and smooth. 

 

“I'm twenty two for a moment. She feels better than ever, and we're on fire. Making our way back from Mars.” Kylo sang lowly, looking up at Rey before back to the keys as he sang through the song. As he ended, he let his hands settle on the keys, sighing softly. 

 

“That was beautiful.” Rey said. Kylo looked up at her and shrugged, looking around.

 

“I used to take lessons when I was younger. It was an escape. I wrote some things, but I don’t remember them at all.” Kylo said as he sighed and stood up. “I like this. This place is… different.” Kylo smiled as Rey walked over and took his hand. 

 

“You haven’t even seen all of it. Besides, different isn’t a compliment.” Rey said as she pulled Kylo onto the next arched hedge. 

 

“Different is totally a compliment. Being something others expect from you or that seems normal is boring and disappointing.” Kylo said as he followed Rey. “Besides, I already know if the rest is like what I saw that I enjoy it.” He added, walking into the next section with her. 

 

It was filled with different textured stones laying in piles. There was a sand pit off to the side, with a small set of swings attached. Kylo walked towards the swings, bringing Rey with him, as he took in the sights around him. 

 

“This is the tactile sense.” Rey said as she sat down on a swing next to Kylo, kicking her legs to sway softly. Kylo just sat still, his eyes moving between Rey and the garden in front of him. 

 

“It is one of the least exciting gardens to me. It is normally crowded with kids, running around and touching everything. It has its perks though. For instance, the swings.” Rey said as she sighed and stood up then, shivering as she walked towards the hedge. Kylo watched her, before chuckling as she stopped and looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to follow her. 

 

Kylo did, standing and walking through hedge after Rey. She was already nearing  the next hedge entrance, but stopped to look at Kylo who was staring at the empty plots before him. 

 

“This one is taste. It’s just a really large, community garden. During the school year, they use the produce that is planted by the staff and cook it  in the lunches. That way kids are getting fresh ingredients.” Rey said, smiling down at her hand as Kylo caught up and grabbed it. She leaned in closer to him as they walked, arms swinging slightly. 

 

“That is a genius idea.” Kylo said, smiling at the plots before walking on with Rey. “I wish I could garden. It always dies, no matter how hard I try. My mother used to grow herbs to cook with. They just tasted better fresh.” Kylo explained as they reached a gate, leading out into the field. It was to the side of where they had entered.

 

“That sounds delicious. I’m sure your mother is wonderful.” Rey said, giving Kylo as small smile as she looked up at him before back to the expanse of land that had multiple paths. Rey took the one headed towards the parking lot they had entered from. “This is the scent sense part. During the spring and summer various flowers and grasses bloom here. It smells amazing. There is a lavender patch that I used to sit by to study. It is further back the opposite direction.” Rey said softly, laying her head against Kylo’s shoulder. 

 

Kylo smiled down at Rey as they walked, taking in the profile of her face. It was relaxed and calm. Her nose was small and petite against her features. Her eyelashes fluttered gently against her cheek as she blinked away the chilling night air. Her lips were pulled into a straight line as they relaxed. She was stunning. 

 

As they approached the car, Rey pulled away slightly. Kylo hated to admit it, but he already missed her body heat. He missed her leaning on him. 

 

They both got into the car, Kylo having opened Rey’s door for her before getting in on his side. Kylo turned to face Rey who was leaning against the door, her body facing Kylo. She was smiling at him. It made Kylo squirm slightly. He wasn’t used to seeing people happy around him. It sounded dumb, but he didn’t grow up with people around him smiling often. Then at his job they never did. 

 

“So, we should probably head back to town. I’m sure there are people waiting for you.” Kylo said, starting his car and putting on his seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

“People waiting for me? Trying to push me away there, Kylo?” Rey asked, her tone teasing though it held another undertone to it that Kylo couldn’t identify. He didn’t like it though, whatever it was. Kylo glanced at her and she was chewing at the corner of her lip. 

 

“No, not at all. I just know I would hog your time if I could.” Kylo admitted softly, watching the road as he drove. “I enjoy talking to you. Spending time getting to know you.” Kylo added when Rey didn’t say anything. 

 

“I enjoy spending time with you too.” Rey blurted out then, her eyes scanning over Kylo’s profile. “You’re different.” She said softly, smiling as she looked back out her window at the passing city. 

 

Kylo and Rey rode in silence for a bit, music playing in the background. Soon Kylo was pulling up and parking in front of Luke’s house. Rey let out a chuckle and shook her head looking at Kylo.

 

“I forgot you would know where I was staying.” Rey said, undoing her seat belt and turning to look at Kylo who nodded and looked at the house. His eyes were distant as he took in the home from his past. 

 

“Yeah. I haven’t been here in years, but it looks the same.” Kylo said softly, turning his gaze back to Rey. She was smiling at him as she nodded. They sat like that, gazing at each other for a few moments before Rey sighed and looked up at the house. 

 

“I should head inside. I’m sure he’s tried to reach me to see why I wasn’t home from my shift earlier.” Rey said softly, her hands fidgeting in her lap. 

 

Kylo nodded as he looked between the house and her before getting out and walking around to open her door. Rey thanked him as she stepped out, grabbing her purse as he closed the door behind her. She paused and turned to look at Kylo before leaning up. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back, Rey bit the corner of her lip and looked at the ground. 

 

“Today was just what I needed. Thank you, Kylo. Really.” Rey said, giving Kylo a small smile as she looked up at him through her lashes. Kylo’s heart constricted as he nodded and looked at the house. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed quiet. Rey stood there a moment, before turning to head inside. 

 

Kylo watched as she started to walk away.

 

“Rey?” Kylo called out to her as he started to walk forward. She stopped and turned to face him just as he reached her. Kylo leaned down and cupped her cheeks before kissing her gently. His heart raced as he kissed her, her lips softer than he could have imagined. 

 

Rey leaned up, meeting his kiss as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, the other resting over his hand on her cheek. His lips were softer than any guy she had kissed before, but still were firm against her own. She pulled back then, looking up at Kylo whose eyes fluttered open as he looked down at her. They stood like that for a moment, lost in each other's gaze.

 

“You wouldn’t come back here for your family, but you’ll come here for a girl you have no ties to?” 

 

Kylo stepped back quickly then, as if he had been slapped, his head darting to the side before looking up past Rey to see his uncle standing there. His face was red, his temper fuming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings! You are the one of the best of the betas :)


	10. Niner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Luke, and Kylo have a face down. Rey meets Kylo's dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I am so happy that you're all enjoying the story and I can't thank you enough for you continued support. I literally cried when I saw that we hit over 250 kudos!! What!? I never expected that and I am so honored. You all are amazing. Thank you! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the newest addition! Your comments give me life and inspire me to continue the story. 
> 
> *blows you all a kiss*

Rey whirled around to see Luke standing on the porch, glaring down at Kylo who was stepping back towards his car. 

 

“Luke, he was just dropping me off.” Rey said, walking towards the porch. Luke walked down the steps and stopped at the base of them, looking over Rey’s shoulder at his nephew. 

 

“I’m assuming he is the reason that you haven’t answered your phone at all. Even Finn didn’t know where you were.” Luke said, crossing his arms as he turned his dagger-like gaze to Rey. She lifted her chin defiantly in response. 

 

“My phone is dead. That’s the reason. It has nothing to do with Kylo.” Rey said, crossing her arms as she glared back at Luke. “You have no right to assume I was just ignoring you to run around like a child.” Rey continued, her voice raising as she got angrier. 

 

“You are a child, Rey.” Luke said, keeping his voice low as looked at her, his eyes drifting back to Kylo. He was glaring at his nephew who seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes locked on his uncle. His jaw was clenched and his fists balled at his sides. 

 

“I am twenty one, Luke.” Rey said angrily as she looked back at Kylo before up at Luke. “I have lived on my own for years. Paid my own way, and survived. I am far beyond a child.” Rey plowed on, walking closer to Luke, her eyes narrowing in anger. “As an adult I get to decide who I spend my time with.” 

 

Luke scoffed as he looked at Rey, shaking his head. “You barely did survive. I know that better than anyone. And I know that he-” Luke said, pointing to his nephew who had started to move closer slowly. “He is not someone that will help you thrive. He is just a lost child like you.” Luke finished, looking between the two, his eyes filled with disappointment. 

 

“Well, maybe I would rather have someone else who understands being lost sometimes than an old man who just waits at the end and watches.” Rey said angrily, her body shaking- though she didn’t know if that was the anger or the chill of the night. 

 

“If that is the case, then why don’t you go stay with someone else then, hm?” Luke said harshly as he turned to walk inside. He was at the door when Kylo spoke up, freezing his movements. 

 

“She can come stay with me.” Kylo said, stepping forward and staring at his uncle. He looked at Rey whose eyebrows were raised as she looked at him. “If she wants to, of course.” Kylo added, before looking back at his uncle. Luke was glaring at him, before turning his attention to Rey. 

 

“Go with him then.” Luke said stoically, before heading back inside his house, leaving the door open behind him. 

 

Rey watched her old professor walk into his home. Her anger dissipated almost instantly, being left by an emptiness in her chest. Seeing Luke walk into the house was like when her parents left her. To see him giving up on her. She stood there for a few moment, before feeling Kylo touch her shoulder gently. She looked over her shoulder at him. 

 

“Rey?” He asked softly. Rey faced the door again and started to walk again, wiping at her eyes and her nose, she had started crying, but she didn’t remember when. She sighed and walked up the steps and headed inside. Kylo looked after her, before following quickly. He grabbed her arm gently before she went inside and looking at her face for a hint of what was going through her head. 

 

Her face was stoic, but it was forced, covering up a stream of thoughts, memories, and emotions. She looked up at Kylo and nodded looking inside. “I have to get my stuff.” She said softly as she pulled her arm away and walked inside. Kylo hesitated before stepping inside and being assaulted by memories. He watched at Rey walked up the stairs as he closed the door. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes taking in the room around her. Luke was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at his nephew. 

 

“Why her?” Luke said, staring at Kylo with sadness in her eyes. “You could have picked anyone. Why Rey?” Luke inquired as Kylo met his gaze. Kylo had his hands clenched as he tried not to yell at his stubborn and crazy old uncle. 

 

“We met at the coffee shop she works at. She was feisty. Strong and different. Beautiful, but not aware of how much so.” Kylo said, looking up the stairs to make sure Rey wasn’t coming down yet. He turned his attention back to his uncle as he continued on. “She didn’t seem scared of me. This amazing and stunning woman didn’t shy away even when I was an ass when we first met. That’s why. I haven’t been drawn to someone like that.” Kylo said, never breaking his gaze with Luke. 

 

The older man just scanned over him, taking in what his nephew had said. It was like that for a few moments more, before Rey brought down two boxes. Kylo stepped forward and grabbed them from her, setting them down by the door. Rey gave him a small smile before walking up the stairs again. 

 

“You know this is breaking her, right?” Kylo asked Luke softly as he looked at the ground before at the man who hadn’t moved at all. “You’re the one causing this.” Kylo said, his tone more bitter than he would have liked it to be. He looked over at Luke who was staring at the ground. 

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve broken someone.” Luke said, glancing up when Rey came down the stairs with her other two boxes. She glanced over at Luke before darting her gaze away and looking up at Kylo. He gave her a small smile, just the corner of his lips quirking up. 

 

“Ready to go?” Kylo asked softly, grabbing the two boxes he had set down. Rey just nodded, her eyes starting to water. Kylo opened the door and let Rey go through first. He stopped before walking through. He looked over at Luke, before clearing his throat to get the older man to look at him. “Don’t try and reach out to her. You tried that with me. Don’t do it with her.” With that said, Kylo walked out the door after Rey, letting the screen door slam shut behind him. 

 

~~~

 

Kylo opened the trunk of his car, putting the boxes in as Rey got in the car. They didn’t say anything, neither one feeling the need to. Kylo closed the trunk and got into the car, looking over at Rey who was staring at her lap and biting her lip, eyes watering. 

 

“I could drop you off somewhere else. You really don’t have to stay with me. I could take you to Finn’s?” Kylo said softly as he started the car. He glanced back at Rey to see she was shaking her head. 

 

“Finn doesn’t even know that I got kicked out. I haven’t explained it to him or Poe.” Rey finally said softly, her voice cracking. She looked out the window as she started to cry. “I just don’t want to deal with that tonight. I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow though. I’ll talk to Finn about staying at his place.” Rey said softly, Kylo barely catching it. 

 

“I didn’t say that because I don’t want you to stay, Rey.” Kylo explained, setting his hand on her thigh gently, glancing over at her as he pulled out and away from Luke’s. “I just didn’t want you to feel like you were stuck with me or feel awkward.” Kylo said softly as he pulled his hands back and headed towards his house. 

 

“I know I’m not stuck with you.” Rey said softly, looking over at Kylo, a small smile appearing on her lips as she looked back out the window, wiping at her eyes. “I appreciate this. I like talking to you.” She paused as she sighed. “I know you’ve gone through something like this. I don’t feel as alone.” Rey concluded softly. 

 

Kylo just nodded as he drove, letting the radio fill the silence. Soon he pulled into his driveway. He looked at Rey who was leaning against the window, her eyes droopy with sleep. She sat up and stretched looking over him, before back to the large house they were parked in front of. 

 

“You live here alone?” Rey asked, opening her door to get out. Kylo followed suit and walked to the trunk, opening to get Rey’s boxes. 

 

“Not alone. I have Niner.” Kylo said, giving Rey a small smile as he closed the trunk once she grabbed the other boxes. He walked ahead, leading her up his porch to the front door. He unlocked it and headed inside, setting the boxes down on the floor next to a shoe rack and mat. 

 

Before Rey could ask who Niner was, a large black husky came up and jumped up on Kylo whose arms were open for him. He leaned down, kissing the dogs head as the dog gave his cheek a lick. 

 

“Hey there, Niner. Were you a good boy? Of course you were. Yes you were.” Kylo said to the dog in a voice that made Rey giggle. She set the boxes down which drawed the dogs attention. He went over to Rey, about to jump but stopped before he could when Kylo whistled at him. “Ah, no. Niner, you know that’s not how you greet guests.” Kylo scolded. The dog whined back at him and walked over to Rey, sniffing her leg. 

 

“Hello there, Niner.” Rey said as  she crouched down the the dogs level. He was a large husky like dog, but his fur was almost pure black, a little bit of white on his underbelly. He had one dark brown eye that almost seemed black, and one light bluish green eye. Rey smiled as Niner started to lick her cheek which in turn made her laugh as she scratched the dog behind the ear. “You are a pretty boy, yes you are.” 

 

“He is a pain in my ass, but I love him.” Kylo said, calling the dog back to him. Niner trotted over to him and sat at his feet, looking up at his master with his head cocked to the side. “Go lay down for now.” He said to the dog who seemed to talk back to him in groans and little barks. “I know you want to get to know Rey, but let her settle first. Go lay down.” The dog let out another set of barks and whines. “Niner.” Kylo warned. The dog walked off with a huff from his nose. 

 

“You talk to him like he’s a human.” Rey said with a small smile as she walked the dog trot back to the other room that she assumed was the living room. 

 

“He is as much human as I am. He talks back and understands what I say. Why talk down to him?” Kylo said, looking back at Rey before nodding his head towards some stairs that were opposite the doorway to the living room. “Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.” 

 

Rey nodded and followed Kylo up the stairs, looking around at some of the pictures and paintings that lined the stairwell. As they got up to the top of the stairs, it lead to a small hallway that split off into four doors. 

 

“That one is my room.” Kylo said, pointing to the one closest to the stairs on the the left. “The one next to it is just a lot of junk and stuff. Supposed to be an office, but I’m not in there much.” Kylo said as he pointed to the door at the end of the hall. The door was open to show a bathroom. “Bathroom, obviously. And then that is the guest room.” Kylo said, pointing to the door across from his. 

 

Rey nodded and looked over at Kylo. She moved, wrapping her arms around him slowly as she leaned her head into his shoulder. “Thank you.” She said softly. Kylo smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. 

 

“It’s not a problem, Rey. Really. You can stay here as long as you need to.” Kylo said softly. Rey nodded as she pulled back and sighed, looking at the room and then back down the stairs. 

 

“It’s been a long day. I think I’ll try and get some sleep.” Rey said softly as she looked up at Kylo, giving him a small smile that didn’t touch her eyes at all. It made Kylo’s heart feel tight. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s probably smart. I’ll help you bring up the boxes, if you want.” Kylo offered as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Rey through his lashes. She shrugged and smiled. 

 

“I only need one of them. The rest aren’t needed, so I can get it. Thank you though.” Rey said as she touched Kylo’s arm gently before heading down the stairs to get her box. Kylo stood at the top of the stairs. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face before walking down stairs. He called Niner to him and let his dog outside, before locking the door and turning off the light on his porch. He made sure Niner had food and water before he headed back up stairs, towards his room. He looked across the hall at the room he had heard Rey head into. He paused for a moment as his own door before heading inside. Niner followed him up, jumping on the bed right away and laying down. 

 

Kylo got changed into his sleep pants after brushing his teeth and washing his face. He walked out and saw Niner curling up on his pillow. He shook his head and pointed to the foot of the bed. The dog let out a little mix of murmurs and soft barks. “Niner.” Kylo said. They dog moved, rolling onto his back to lay on the pillow next to Kylo. The man laughed and shook his head as he got into bed, his dog licking his face.

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down. I need to get some rest.” Kylo said, rubbing his dog’s belly before turning off the lamp by his side of the bed, delving his room into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta 3am_Readings! I know life is crazy busy but you still make time to read this crap and make it sound so much better. I don't know what I would do without you. And also kkfangirl56- you inspire a lot of this story. Thank you, dear.


	11. It's just a Natural Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a nightmare. Kylo is her comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! The holiday got busy and my anxiety depression duo attacked. Anyway, here it is!! Chapter Eleven! 
> 
> I hope you all love it!!

Rey woke up gasping for air, her eyes darting around a room she didn’t recognise. She kicked off the sheets and jumped out from the bed, her body in a defensive stance. As she started to wake up more, she saw the room around her and the paintings on the walls. She was in the guest room at Kylo’s. It was just a nightmare. She was safe. 

 

Rey stood for a moment in her oversized shirt and underwear. She looked around the room, letting her mind settle before she laid back down in her bed. She laid there on her side, looking at the wall. Her brain was spinning, the large hands from her dreams still stuck in her mind. She could still feel them all over her body. They were choking and pulling at her. Hitting her and ignoring her cries. 

 

Rey got up, unable to fall back to sleep. She put her old sleep shorts on and walked out of the guest room of the house she was in. Rey felt awkward, standing in the doorway of the guest room, but the idea of walking around his house without him awake seemed even more wrong. Rey stood in the doorway a few more moments, before walking across the hall. She knocked on Kylo’s door softly, before opening it. She saw the man stretched out on his bed, his chest to the mattress. Rey could see the lines of tattoos on his skin from the faint light that filtered in the room from the hallway. 

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked softly, standing at the edge of the room, biting at the edge of her lip. She didn’t want to wake him, but she didn’t know what else to do. She could just sit in her room and wait until the morning, but her phone was dead and her charger was left at work. She didn’t want to snoop around his house so this seemed like the only other options. At the call of his name, Kylo lifted himself up from his bed with his elbows, turning his torso slightly to look at who had woken him up. 

 

“Rey?” Kylo asked, rubbing one of his eyes as he moved hair out of his face. “Is everything okay?” He asked, turning to lean up against his headboard. Niner who was next to him let out a loud yawn and lifted his head to look at Rey. 

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. I mean- I can’t sleep. And my phone is dead, so I couldn’t just browse through that. I didn’t want to snoop around for something to read. This was dumb, I’m sorry.” Rey rambled, turning to walk back out. She stopped when she heard the mattress creak. 

 

“No, hey. Rey, wait.” Kylo said, his legs now swung over the edge of his bed as he sat up. Rey turned back to look at him as he rubbed his eyes again. “It’s fine,really.” 

 

“No, I shouldn’t have woken you up. I’m acting like a child, like Luke said. Overreacting from a nightmare.” Rey mumbled, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt anxiously. She looked at Kylo who was watching her. He shook his head and patted the bed next to him. 

 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked softly. Rey paused in the doorway. She looked at him, noticing more faint tattoo lines she wished she could see more of. It was then she really noticed how large and broad the man was- how much of it was muscle. Rey shook her head as she looked back to her room. 

 

“I should just go back to bed. I just-” Rey stopped, looking at the floor. “I just had to see where I was again.” Rey said it softly, sure Kylo couldn’t hear her. She turned only to be stopped by Kylo touching her arm gently. She turned and looked at him. He gave her a small smile before looking back inside his room. 

 

“Come on. Niner is a good cuddler. He’ll help you sleep.” Kylo said softly to which the dog whined at, looking at the two of them. “You don’t have to.” Kylo added, seeing Rey’s hesitation. They stood there a moment before Rey nodded. Kylo smiled as he walked back into his room, Rey following him and crawling into his bed on the other side of Niner. It was a larger bed than Rey had ever seen. Then again, it had to be to fit such a large man, right? 

 

Kylo laid down on the other side of Niner, his chest facing Rey. Rey was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Niner let out a whine and nuzzled his nose into Rey’s hair by her neck and let out a huff. Rey let out a giggled and scratched the dog’s side gently while laying there. 

 

The room was silent for a few moments, just the sound of their breathing and Niner’s slight snoring. 

 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Kylo asked, his voice scratchy and deep from sleep. Rey’s body involuntarily shivered at the tone in it. She looked over at him. He was watching her, one hand under his pillow and hand, the other hand resting on his dogs side. 

 

Rey shook her head and gave him a small smile. “I’m sure. You’re obviously tired and need to get some sleep. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Rey mumbled, looking back up at the ceiling. 

 

“You’re fine, really. I understand.” Kylo said softly. He shifted, stretching his body as he sighed and laid on his back. He placed his hands over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. It was silent for a few moments before he continued talking. “I have night terrors sometimes. Have since I was a kid. I’ll wake up screaming unable to fall asleep. Doctor’s say it’s PTSD from when I served, but they started long before I was in the Marines.” Kylo said softly into the darkness. Rey turned her head to look over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful despite what he was saying. 

 

“I’m sorry that happened... happens.” Rey said softly, looking back at the ceiling above her. The room went silent again before Rey spoke up again, her voice so soft she wasn’t sure if Kylo could hear her. 

 

“I have nightmares of people grabbing me. My old therapist thought that it was repressed issues.” Rey paused as she took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s from when my foster parents weren’t the greatest. I know what it’s from, but I still can’t stop it. I used to take a sleeping aid. But then I just didn’t wake up from the nightmares and that was worse.” Rey admitted. She looked over to see Kylo looking at her. He moved, pushing Niner over to the foot of the bed with a groan. He reached over and pulled Rey over to him. 

 

“I’m sorry you went through that, Rey. I wish-” Kylo just sighed as he held Rey against him. “I wish I could say something to change it, but I know that there really isn’t something  _ to _ say.” He said softly against her hair. Rey let herself lean into him, her forehead resting against his chest. She let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arm around his side. 

 

“Goodnight, Kylo.” She said softly against his skin as her eyes started to drift shut. She smiled as she could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. 

 

“Goodnight, Rey.” 

 

~~~

 

The next morning came faster than Kylo could imagine. As Kylo started to wake up, he felt a warmth next to him that was too big to be his dog. He furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes to see Rey curled up against him, his arm around her waist. He looked at her, still asleep, but obviously starting to stir judging by the way her legs and arms began to stretch. Kylo removed his arm from her waist quickly, resting it against his side. He watched as Rey turned in her sleep and yawned, stretching her arms. She opened her eyes, now facing him. 

 

“Morning…” Rey mumbled softly as she nuzzled into the bed, letting her eyes drift closed again. Kylo looked over her face, taking in her features. She was stunning. Truly and unbeliev-  _ No _ . 

 

Kylo froze, glancing down to see his erection pointing towards Rey who was barely far away enough to not feel it. He cursed under his breath as he rotated his body towards the bed more, leaning onto his stomach some, trying to will his morning wood away. He wasn’t some damn teenager anymore. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him,  _ yet here you are _ , he reminded himself. 

 

“Morning.” Kylo finally mumbled when Rey looked at him with her brows furrowed. He realized he had never replied to her, too worried about little Kylo screwing him over with this amazing girl laying next to him in his bed. 

 

“You okay?” Rey asked, sleepily. Her hair laid around her head in a halo. Her lips were slightly parted and relaxed. Her kissable lips-  _ Stop that _ . 

 

Kylo scolded himself as he nodded and tried to give Rey a small smile. It seemed to convince her enough as she yawned again and smiled at him. She scooted closer, making Kylo’s body go stiff. She somehow managed to squeeze herself into the small space he left between himself and the bed, burrowing into the space like an animal looking for warmth. 

 

_ ‘Please go away, please go away, please go away, _ ’ Kylo kept repeating in his head as he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how he could smell her, and feel her body pressing against his side. Kylo turned, trying to rearrange himself. In that process, he somehow twisted his body and found Rey’s leg rubbing against his inner thigh. 

 

Kylo pulled back suddenly then, practically jumping off the bed, his back to Rey as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the side tightly. 

 

“Kylo, what’s wrong?!” Rey asked as she moved to touch his shoulder. Kylo shook his head as he ran his hands over the side of his face. 

 

“Stop. Just- Stop.” Kylo said over his shoulder. Rey stopped, pulling her hand back like she had been burned. Kylo sighed as he looked down at his crotch and cursed under his breath. He was painfully hard, and knew if he tried to move to the bathroom Rey would notice. He let out a low growl as he cursed again. “I’m sorry. I just-” He just what? Was a creep? Was rushing into things, even though he hadn’t wanted a woman more before in his life?

 

Rey bit her lip as she leaned forward and ran her hands over his shoulders. His back was tense under her finger tips. She took in the tattoos that laced his back, covering the skin in beautiful art. 

 

“I woke up about an hour ago and you were pressed up against me.” Rey said softly against his neck. She let her lips trail the skin at the nape of his neck. Kylo shivered but remained stiff under her touch. “You’re bigger than I expected.” Rey said softly, against his shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t- It’s just a reaction.” Kylo said softly, closing his eyes as Rey slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest. Kylo hissed in a breath as she pressed in closer against his back. 

 

“You were grinding into me.” Rey said softly against his ear. She kissed the soft spot behind it as she ran his hands from his chest, down his shoulders. “Don’t worry.” She continued to kiss down his neck to where his neck met his shoulder. “I feel it too.” 

 

Kylo shivered at her words. He shook his head. He couldn’t do this. Not here and not with her. He moved to stand, only to be pulled back by Rey. She crawled over to the edge of the bed then and stood in front of him, looking down and over his body. Her eyes held a hungry edge that made Kylo shudder as he looked at her. 

 

“If it’s just a reaction, and you really don’t want this- then tell me to stop.” Rey said as she walked forward, straddling Kylo’s lap. He let out a soft moan as he grabbed onto her hips and looked up at her. She was biting her lip as she moved her hips, grinding into him. She let her head lean back some as she let out a soft whine. 

 

Kylo leaned up, catching her lips as he caught a moan that tried to leave her mouth. He let his hands trail over her sides as he kissed her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she let him in willingly. He explored her mouth, groaning as she continued to rock her hips into his. 

 

Rey’s breathing picked up as she continued to grind on him, whining when she couldn’t get enough friction. “Kylo.” She said softly, running her fingers through his hair as she pressed down harder on him, causing him to hiss. 

 

That’s when something in Kylo snapped. He needed her. She was there and grinding into him and some animalistic side to him took over and he was filled with a need he hadn’t known before. He growled as he lifted her up and flipped her onto the bed, leaning over her and kissing away a shocked yelp she let out. 

 

Kylo kissed her deeply, letting his hands run down her sides to her hips, thumbs locking into the waistband of her shorts. Rey nodded in reply to his unasked question, lifting her hips as he pulled them down her body. Kylo looked down, seeing her panties were soaked, and her hips continued to move up, still searching for friction. 

 

He happily gave her some, grinding against her again, rolling his still clothed erection against her. Rey squirmed under him, moaning against his lips as she pulled him in for another deep kiss. Kylo kissed her, grinding into her again, panting as he pulled back from her to look at her. Her face was contorted in pleasure. He was the one causing that. 

 

That’s what snapped Kylo out of it. He pulled back, standing up off the bed, looking down at Rey. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. Rey let out a groan at the lack of friction and looked up at Kylo, her eyes half lidded. 

 

“What?” Rey asked when she realized that Kylo wasn’t moving with her anymore. 

 

“I can’t. We- we can’t.” Kylo said looking at Rey who leaned up and furrowed her brows. 

 

Rey narrowed her eyes at Kylo. He was looking at her as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down.

 

“I’m sorry?” Rey asked as she sat up on the bed, pulling her oversized shirt down to cover herself, suddenly feeling very exposed. “I thought-You didn’t say no.” Rey said, her tone sounding angry, despite the hurt that was clear on her face. 

 

“We shouldn’t do this. We can’t do this.” Kylo said as he shook his head and started to pace his room, running a hand over his face. “You just got kicked out from somewhere you probably considered home. Probably still reeling from that. I’m just some guy who happened to stumble into you at this point, so of course-” Kylo was cut off by Rey who was fuming with anger. 

 

“I’m sorry, you know this how? Are you me?” Rey demanded, standing up from the bed. She put her hands on her hip, stalking towards Kylo who had stopped his pacing to look at her. “You don’t know what I am thinking.” She said, poking Kylo’s chest as she shook his head. “You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. If you don’t want me then say that, but don’t you dare think you know how I feel. Don’t you dare think that I’m doing this because I’m not thinking clearly. You don’t know what I’m thinking.” 

 

With that, Rey started to stalk to the guest room to change and grab her things. She didn’t know where she would go, but she would figure it out. It was better than here where she didn’t think she was wanted. 

 

“Not want you? Hello, have you seen me?” Kylo said as he turned and walked after her, following her into the guest room. “I woke up hard for the first time in years. Probably since I was a freshman in college. Jesus, how could I not want you?” Kylo added, his tone a mixture of anger and pleading. 

 

“Then why did you pull back like I was something sickening?!” Rey practically yelled at Kylo, throwing the shirt she was about to put on to the floor. She was fuming. She was glaring at Kylo as he walked up to her, his face mirroring the same confused and angry look her’s bore. 

 

“I was taking advantage of the whole situation and I don’t want to do that to you!” Kylo yelled back, throwing his arm back towards his room in anger. “You had a nightmare about people touching you just last night! How is that not taking advantage?” 

 

Rey had had enough. She stalked forward, like a lioness towards her prey. She stopped in front of Kylo. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. That wasn’t good enough for Rey so she reached up and grabbed his jaw, pulling his head to force him to meet her eyes. 

 

“I have lived through men taking advantage of me. I have lived through worse than last night. I have lost a lot of people. I don’t let people close, especially not in the way you just were. If I wanted you to stop, you would have damn well known it.” Rey said before stepping back, and turning towards her stuff. 

 

Kylo stood there for a second and sighed as he ran a hand down his face and looking at Rey who was standing as still as a plank, facing away from him. “I’m sorry. I just- I don’t want to rush things with you. I don’t want this to be a situation where you are with me because I did something for you.” Kylo finally said, dejectedly. 

 

Rey looked over her shoulder at him, before turning around to look at him. “There is something here besides you being amazingly sweet and offering to let me stay with you last night.” Rey said as she stepped closer to Kylo, their eyes locked together. “You feel it too, don’t you?” Her voice was begging as she place a hand over Kylo’s chest, resting over his tattoo of a lioness. 

 

Kylo shivered as he felt a spark run down his spine at her touch. “I do. I just know that logically I shouldn’t feel like this yet. Not this fast. Not this intensely.” Kylo said softly as he reached down and took one of Rey’s hands. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently, smiling down at her. 

 

“I know. But I don’t care.” Rey said softly as she leaned up and kissed him softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings- you are amazing, my dear!


	12. TDAH?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo... work things out ;) Rey is late to work and gets scolded by Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I am trying to upload from mobile because today has been rough and I can't wait until I get home from work. So I hope this all works!! 
> 
> Warning: This is where the explicit part comes into play more. 
> 
> I am so excited to see what you have to say! I have two more chapters written and beta'd to post- but past that I'm not entirely sure where the story will go!! I have some ideas for later one, but if you have any suggestions let me know! 
> 
> Okay lovelies, enjoy!

Kylo moved, lifting Rey up by her ass as he walked them back to his room. What had started off as gentle kisses from Rey had turned into heated and needy touches and kisses. Her hands were in his hair as one of Kylo’s hands went from her hip to her lower back and the other trailed down to grip her ass. 

 

Kylo felt his knees hit is bed as he laid Rey back on it, kissing up her neck to her lips. Rey grabbed his cheeks in her hands and pulled him in fiercely, her legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist, holding him down. 

 

Kylo pulled back and looked down at Rey.  Her lips were swollen and her eyes were dark with desire. Kylo let out a groan from deep in his throat as he moved, pushing Rey up the bed. She let out a squeak as she went, watching Kylo climb onto the bed to lean over her and kiss her deeply. He kissed from her mouth down to her jaw, biting at the soft skin underneath her jaw bone making her gasp and shiver. 

 

“Kylo…” She moaned softly as she grabbed onto his hair, holding his head close to her. She felt his kisses travel down until he hit the edge of her shirt. The growl that was let out in his frustration made Rey’s stomach drop and her core warm. 

 

“This needs to be off. Now.” Kylo growled out as he slipped his hands under her large shirt. She bit her lip as she leaned up, letting Kylo slip it off of her. It got thrown somewhere across the room as Kylo looked over Rey’s body, taking her in slowly. It made her squirm and she moved to cover herself with her arms. “Stop.” Kylo said, pinning her arms back as he leaned in, locking eyes with Rey. 

 

Kylo started to kiss down Rey’s body, pausing to suck at her collar bone. She let out a whine as she pulled her arms free from his hold. She ran her fingers through his hair as she arched into him. He kissed down her collar bone to her sternum. He kissed across her sternum to her left breast, nipping at the underside of it. Rey gasped and shivered, holding his head closer to her. He leaned in and let his tongue slide out to soothe the sting before taking her nipple into his mouth. 

 

“You’re so stunning. Beautiful.” Kylo mumbled softly against her skin as he pulled back, moving over to her other nipple to lick at the pert bud before sucking it into his mouth. Rey whined as she rubbed her thighs together, chasing after any sort of friction she could. 

 

Kylo got the hint as he leaned up and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek. “What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me.” He murmured softly against her cheek as he nuzzled his nose against her jaw. 

 

“You.” Rey moaned out as squeezed her legs together, needing pressure on her core. “I need you.” She mumbled as Kylo mouthed at her neck, biting at the soft spot that lay there, letting his tongue roll over to sooth it. 

 

“How do you need me? My fingers?” Kylo asked, letting his hands trail down Rey’s body, trailing one of his fingers over her soaked panties. It made Rey gasp, her hips lifting up instinctually. “My tongue?” Kylo continued, moving his head down to lick a trail up the underside of Rey’s boob to her nipple. He let his tongue flick over the purt bud, pulling back to grind his hips into her. He watched as her face contorted, ler lips letting a gasp out as she met his hips again, the gasp turning into a moan. “Or my dick?” 

 

Rey panted as she gave Kylo a small smirk before biting her lip and grinding up against him. Kylo let out a low growl as he pulled her in for another kiss. As Rey pulled back, a smile spread on her lips as she let her hands run down his neck to his shoulders. 

 

“Surprise me.” Rey said softly as she locked eyes with Kylo. He gave her a devilish smirk before leaning back on the bed. He looked over Rey, letting his eyes lock on her panties that were soaked through. 

 

“Look at you. So wet.” Kylo said breathlessly, before leaning in and kissing over Rey’s clothed core, running his tongue over her dampness. Rey squirmed, grabbing onto the sheets at her sides as her legs spread more for him. 

 

Kylo smiled as he pulled Rey’s underwear down and slipped them off her with ease. He let his eyes scan over her, before his mouth settled on her inner thighs, pressing kisses and nibbles on the soft skin. It made Rey squirm impatiently. Kylo chuckled against her thigh as he looked up at her. She was watching him with heavy eyes, one of her hands pinching at her own nipple, the other grasping at his sheets. It made Kylo’s blood rush to his crotch. He leaned in, flicking his tongue over Rey’s clit. 

 

“Kylo!” Rey gasped as her hips jumped up at the sudden sensation. Kylo kissed her inner thigh before placing a kiss over her lower lips. He let his mouth move, his tongue teasing her folds. Her hands shot to his hair, pulling at the strands and making him groan against her. He pulled back, his eyes locked on Rey’s. 

 

Her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, her hand tugging on his hair. She opened her eyes to look down at Kylo with a little whine when she realized his licking had stopped. Kylo lowered his head again, sucking on her bundle of nerves gently as his hand ran up her leg to rest on her thigh. 

 

“Oh god, you’re tongue is too wicked…” Rey mumbled as she bit at her lip. Her hands were in Kylo’s hair, pulling at it as he let his finger run down her slit. It made Rey’s skin flush with goosebumps. Kylo let his finger slide into her, his brain short circuiting a bit at how tight she was just around his single digit. His mind couldn’t help but run to the thought of what she would feel around his cock. It made him groan against her clit as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub. 

 

“Oh, Kylo. I’m c-close. Oh!” Rey moaned as Kylo kept moving his finger inside of her while working on her clit with his mouth. His other hand moved up to grasp her breast, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He moved, sliding in another finger into Rey while making a come hither motion. It made Rey gasp and her hips thrust up. Kylo had found her sweet spot. He let his tongue keep flicking over her clit, sometimes rubbing it in a circular motion.

 

He continued his ministrations for a few moments more, curses and moans coming from Rey, before he felt her tense around his fingers as she crashed into her release. Her hand was tight in his hair, one of her hands clenching his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, making him hiss against her body. He moved his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm, pulling back when she let out a whimper and patted his shoulder.

 

“Too much.” Rey gasped out, her eyes closed as she laid back on Kylo’s pillow. He pulled back and moved up, kissing her neck to her jaw before kissing her lips gently. He stroked her cheek, moving some hair back from her forehead.

 

“Good?” Kylo asked with a chuckle as he kissed Rey’s neck, moving to pull her onto him. She let out a content sigh, laying her head against his chest as she nodded. She let her hand rest against his stomach as her body came down from it’s peak. 

 

“Better than good.” Rey mumbled against Kylo’s stomach, kissing his chest. She moved her leg, feeling that Kylo was still hard. She pulled herself up some and looked down at him, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “What about you?”

 

Kylo let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head and smiled at Rey as he pulled her down and kissed her gently. “I’ll be okay. I just wanted to take care of you.” He said softly against her lips as he let his forehead rest on hers. 

 

Rey was quiet, her cheeks flushed as she kissed Kylo gently again. She pulled back and laid against his chest again. She let her fingers trail over his tattoo over his heart. It was of a lioness stalking something. It seemed odd on Kylo, but she was sure he had a reason for it. 

 

“Thank you.” Rey said softly, her eyes not meeting his though he looked down at her, his eyes trailing over her body. 

 

“Thank you?” Kylo asked softly, letting out a chuckle as he ran his hand over Rey’s side, his thumb running soothing circles over her hip. “That is the first time I think I have ever been thanked afterward.” Kylo teased as he let his head rest back on his pillow, looking at the ceiling. 

 

“That isn’t what I meant.” Rey said, hitting Kylo’s chest gently, getting a soft and joking ‘ow’ out of him. “I meant thank you for everything, I guess. I’ve never had someone treat me like this.” Rey mumbled against his chest. 

 

Kylo just let out a little sound of acknowledgement as he let his hands rest on her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. “I never thought I’d want someone to take care of like this.” Kylo said softly. 

 

Rey looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She squirmed up and kissed him gently, stroking his cheek. As she pulled back, she heard her phone going off in the other room. Rey looked over at the clock and saw the time, cursing under her breath as she jumped up and ran to her phone. 

 

Kylo leaned up on his elbows to watch Rey run off. His eyes scanned over her ass that jiggled as she moved. The way her muscles on her back went taunt. Kylo sighed as he laid his head back, shaking her head as he ran his hands over his face. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

 

~~~

 

Rey grabbed her phone just before the last ring. She flopped back onto the bed, pushing the green button on the screen. “Hey Finn.” Rey said quickly, putting her hand on her stomach. She realized she was still naked and blushed, sitting up to grab another one of her sleeping shirts and shorts. 

 

“Rey, are you okay? I tried to call you like twenty times! Poe even called you once and Luke isn’t answering!” Finn said urgently into the phone. Rey’s heart ached at the mention of Luke, but as she thought back to why she had missed the calls from her friend her face warmed again. She pulled on her shirt as she thought of what to say. 

 

“I’m fine, Finn. Really. I promise.” Rey said as she sat down again once she had her shirt and underwear on. “I just- I’ll be in soon, okay?” Rey said softly, biting at her nail on her thumb as she looked towards the hall and Kylo’s room. “I just have to get ready.” 

 

“Take your time, doll.” Poe said over the line. It made Rey sigh and let out a small chuckle. “Finn is over reacting. I told him you were okay.” 

 

“I really am. I just am staying someplace new and-” Rey was cut off by Kylo walking into the room, throwing her shirt at her. She made a ‘oof’ sound as she caught it. 

 

“Forgot that.” Kylo said with a wink as he leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. “The underwear may not get back to you for a while. I didn’t see them.” Kylo said with a proud smirk on his lips. 

 

“Is that the brooding corner guy?!” Finn said hurriedly, his tone hushed. Rey could just see the worried look on his face in her head. He would be frowning at her, the slightly judgey one. 

 

“Finn, I’ll be in-” Rey was cut off then by Poe. She let out annoyed sigh, but knew she would never be heard over him. 

 

“TDAH? Ah, so that’s why you’re late.”Poe said suggestively as Rey’s jaw fell open in shock. She knew her face had to be beet red as he continued on. “Take the time, you minx. But, tonight we are having dinner and you are explaining everything. Bring that hunk along.” 

 

Rey could hear Finn yell something at Poe as she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, okay. I’ll text you later, Finn. Poe, I am not bringing anyone and you need to keep your nose to yourself. I’m going now. I’ll see you both later tonight.” Rey said. There was an objection from Finn and a hoot of excitement from Poe as Rey hung up. 

 

Rey let out an annoyed groan as she flopped back on the bed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked over when the edge of the bed dipped under Kylo’s weight. 

 

“TDAH?” Kylo asked, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He looked beautiful like that, Rey thought. Relaxed and smiling, his hair tousled from sleep and  _ other  _ activities. His chest was still bare, exposing multiple tattoos that Rey wanted to trace with her finger against and find the story behind them. 

 

“Poe’s shortening of- Of nothing.” Rey said, her cheeks redding as she blushed, sitting up. “He was just teasing me. Nothing important.” She hurried on before looking around the room they were in. “I was supposed to be at work 35 minutes ago and Finn was freaking out.” Rey continued to explain as she looked over to meet Kylo’s gaze. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I kept you from work.” Kylo said, a sly smile forming on his face as he stood up and looked down at Rey before extending a hand. “Got time for breakfast before you head into work?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings you are amazing and I hope your show is going well!!


	13. I'm Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo talk about personal pasts. Rey learns about some of Kylo's tattoos. There is a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello my dears!! I am still so shocked and amazed at the support and love you have gifted my fic with!! Over 350 kudos!? I literally cried when I saw that. I can't believe it!!
> 
> I wanted to give you all a heads up, this chapter again deals with depression and self harm. So read on carefully!! 
> 
> Okay lovelies! Enjoy!

  


 

* * *

 

 

Rey walked down stairs, holding Kylo’s hand as they went. He lead her through his house, pointing out rooms.

 

“There’s the living room, obviously. Then the bathroom is there, under the stairs. The kitchen is up here,” Kylo said walking into the kitchen before pointing over to the dining room that was on the other side through a door. “And that’s the dining room that acts more as a working space, as you can see.” Kylo finished, walking over to clear some of the papers and clutter off of the table. 

 

“Your house is beautiful.” Rey said as she looked around the dining room and kitchen. She let her hand run over the counter of  the island that resided in the kitchen, as she sat down on a high top chair, her feet dangling off the ground some, her toes only touching the ground when she sat back fully. 

 

“Oh, thanks. I got it through my old boss. One of his old houses. Left to me after his death.” Kylo mumbled as he worked on clearing off some more things. He piled some things together and others he left spread out. His cheeks were tinged pink with a blush and his motions were rushed. Rey assumed he was embarrassed that she saw a part of his house in such a mess. 

 

“Oh, that was nice of him.” Rey said as she scanned over the kitchen. It was newly renovated, the appliances looking rarely used. She looked back over at Kylo as he approached her, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I only got it because he didn’t have time to take me out of his will before he died. I was fighting him for the right to some of my sketches and art he claimed was his own.” Kylo said, stopping in front of Rey with a small smile on his lips. He had left piles on the table, forgetting the papers as he leaned over her.  He touched her thigh gently, leaning down to kiss her when he felt marks he knew all too well. He pulled back before their lips met, looking down at the raised skin his fingers had grazed over.

 

Rey pulled back from him, pulling her thigh away from his touch. She tried to cover it with her shirt, only to see it was too short. She tried to jump off the seat to run away then, her brain starting to panic. Kylo stopped her semi-frantic movements with his hands on her hips and a soft shushing. 

 

“Hey. Hey, Rey, look at me.” Kylo said softly as Rey stopped struggling, but kept her eyes on the counter, not meeting his gaze. “Rey.” He said again, wiping at her cheek as tears started to leak from her eyes. 

 

“I’m not broken.” Rey snapped at Kylo suddenly, causing him to lean back and pull his hand away from her cheek. She turned her head and her eyes were dark, matching the bitterness in her tone. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m something to be put back together now that you know.” 

 

Kylo just watched Rey in silence before kneeling in front of her slowly. He moved his hand from her hip to pull her closer to the edge of the chair. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he leaned in and placed soft kisses against the scars that ran across Rey’s skin. He pulled back as he stood up and leaned in, kissing her gently.

 

“You’re not broken. I’m not treating you like you’re something I need to fix. I promise you that.” Kylo said softly as he kept his eyes on Rey. “You’ve been on your own a lot, I’m assuming. You’ve been through more than I could imagine. I could never judge you for that.” He said softly, looking at Rey to see her reaction. 

 

Rey looked at him, turning her head as she wiped at her eyes. “I’m just use to people finding out and looking at me different.” Rey said softly as she looked down at her scars. “When I was in my last home, things were the worst. I just needed to make sure I was real some days. That it wasn’t just some nightmare and I would wake up with my family.” Rey said softly. Kylo nodded before taking Rey’s hand and running her hand over his left side and a tattoo that looked like a animal scratch on his side. 

 

Rey could feel the scars under the red ink of the tattoo. Kylo let go of her hand, letting her trace the shape of the ink and the marks under it.

 

“When I was discharged I felt lost. I would do the same thing- cut my side to make sure I still bled. If I was bleeding then it wasn’t some dream. Between that and the fighting I got into, I ended up with scars all over. When I started to get help, I didn’t want to see the scars. I wanted to forget the past. So, I started to cover them up. I knew a lot of guys who knew shop owners so they got me in there. The rest is history.” Kylo said as he looked up at Rey, their eyes meeting. “You’re not alone.” 

 

Rey looked up at Kylo before leaning in to kiss Kylo’s tattoo. She pulled back and smiled up at him, stroking her hand over the skin. “Neither are you.” 

 

Kylo and Rey stood like that for a few moments before Kylo’s stomach growled, breaking the silence that had fallen around them. He laughed as he pulled back and walked around the island, looking over at Rey. “I’m starving. Pancakes?” Kylo asked, getting out milk and batter mix. 

 

Rey nodded as she smiled at Kylo. She watched as he started to make the batter. She appreciated the way his muscles moved under his skin. The way his skin pulled taut over them when he lifted his arms up. The tattoos that covered his back amazed her as well, the art covering his skin beautifully. 

 

On his back, he had a dragon that was on his upper shoulders and neck. It had a celtic look to it. At the base of its tail, Rey saw the start of a quote that ran down the length of his spine. Rey cocked her head to read it- ‘luminous beings are we not this crude matter’ was written in all lower case letters down his spine in cursive script, stopping just at the top of his tail bone. One one side of  tattoo by his hip, he had a bird in the same celtic or native style as the dragon at the top of his shoulders. The opposite side had a image of wolf howling in front of a red moon like shape. 

 

“What does the quote mean?” Rey asked Kylo as she walked over to sit on the counter next to the stove where he was flipping pancakes. Kylo looked up at her and smiled as he looked back at the pancakes. 

 

“My uncle used to have a mentor that said it to him. When I was living with him, it was a commonly said phrase. I guess despite everything that happened between us, it stuck.” Kylo said, pulling a plate down from the cabinet to put the pancakes on as he continued to explain. “It means something different to everyone I would assume, but to me it was something that reminded me I was made from the same things as stars. I was made from stardust so I should carry myself as such, and not sink to other people’s levels when they tried to insult or harm me. As I got older, I sunk to the level of people I once considered crude and disgusting.” Kylo handed Rey a plate with two pancakes on it, getting out the butter and syrup as he finished his story. “So, when I started to figure out what I was going with my life, once I started to work more with art and creating instead of destroying the phrase came back to me.”

 

Rey nodded as she hopped down from the counter and walked over to the chair at the island. She hopped up on it as she started to butter her pancake and eat it. “It’s a good phrase. One of my favorite quotes is something similar. I don’t know who said it, but I read it once and it stuck with me.” Rey said between bites. “‘But without the dark we would never see the stars.’” Rey quoted as she looked at Kylo who was still flipping pancakes for himself. 

 

“That is a beautiful quote. It would make a nice tattoo.” Kylo said absentmindedly as he turned off the stove with his finished pancakes. He walked over, leaning on the counter across from Rey. She was looking at him, a smile breaking out over her lips. “What?” Kylo asked, confused as to what he said, his brows furrowing. 

 

“Would you do a tattoo on me?” Rey asked as she set her fork down, keeping her eyes on Kylo. He looked up and coughed as he almost choked on his pancakes. He looked at her and let out a soft laugh. 

 

“What?” Kylo asked, clearing his throat as he took up, looking down at Rey who just kept smiling at him. Her smile was enthralling, lighting up her hazel eyes with an excitement Kylo could see himself becoming addicted to. 

 

“Would you tattoo that quote on me?” Rey asked again, looking down at her leg. “I’ve always wanted something to cover my scars like you have with the scratch. I’ve just always been afraid someone would mess it up or spell it wrong.” Rey explained as she smiled at him, biting at her lip nervously. 

 

“You want me to give you a tattoo?” Kylo said, giving Rey an incredulous look. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from her. This girl who seemed like one of the most wholesome person he had ever met, wanted him to give her permanent marks on her body. Kylo would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited by the idea in more way than one. 

 

“I mean, only if you wanted to. “Rey said, her voice growing more timid as she waited for his response. “I just like the idea of having it over my scars. I don’t want to see them anymore.” Rey added softly as she looked at the counter, picking up her fork to push around her pancakes, cutting them up. 

 

“I would love to. It just seems sudden.” Kylo said as he studied Rey, before nodding as he continued to eat his food. “Okay. Yeah, if you’re sure.” 

 

Rey’s head perked up instantly, her eyes bright as she smiled at Kylo. “Really?!” She squeaked excitedly, setting her fork down. She hopped off the stool and walked over to Kylo, hugging him around the waist, resting her cheek against his spine. 

 

Kylo laughed as he turned in her arms and nodded, kissing her forehead. “Really. I don’t have supplies yet. I need to order some, but you can be my friend customer in my new place.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Rey’s head was resting on his chest as she looked up at him.

 

“You’re new place?” Rey asked, cocking her head to the side. It made her even more adorable than normal. Her nose was scrunched up in confusion. Kylo leaned in and kissed it gently before pulling back to explain. 

 

“I got a new place. Well, not my place. I’m renting out a chair from a place.” Kylo explained with a soft chuckle as he looked down at Rey who was smiling up at him. He looked around the room before back to Rey, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he kissed Rey gently. “You realize how domestic this is?” 

 

Rey blushed as she realized it was. It was like she was asking her boyfriend about his day and what he had planned. It felt weirdly intimate to her - almost more intimate then when he was eating her out. That made her cheeks flush even more as she pulled back and let her hands rest against his chest. “It is, but it feel natural. At least for me.” 

 

Kylo nodded as he let his arms slide down from Rey’s shoulders to her hips. “It does feel natural. Like we’ve done this before in another life.” Kylo said with a small smile on the corners of his lips. He leaned in to kiss Rey, pulling back when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he stepped away from Rey, padding across the floor to see who it was. 

 

“Yes?” Kylo asked as he opened the door, freezing as he met eyes with the petite woman at the door. He stared at her, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched.

 

“Benjamin. Chewie told me you were back in the area. I thought I would see for myself.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings: you know what's up ;) Amazing beta as always!


	14. Benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with the surprise visitor. Rey and Kylo talk about what they are to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Okay, so I know it's late- but my beta messaged me it was done and I was napping and I'm too impatient to wait to post it tomorrow so here we go! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. I am loving writing it!! If you have and suggestions or head canons let me know. I have no true idea of where this is going so I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas!

Kylo froze in the doorway, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. He looked down at his mother, his jaw clenched as he stared down at her. Leia checked her watched before looking back up at Ben. 

 

“It’s almost noon, why are you so-” Leia paused, motioning over Kylo’s form before continuing, “Discombobulated.” She kept his gaze though Kylo rolled his eyes and glared down at her. 

 

“Maybe it’s because I didn’t expect someone from my past to show up unannounced. It’s not tactful.” Kylo grit out, his hand squeezing the door so hard he thought he would crack the wood. His mother and him stood like that for a few moments before Kylo heard Rey walking up behind him. 

 

“Who is it?” She asked, standing behind the door to shield herself. She was still just in a shirt and underwear, not dressed for a social interaction at all. “Is it Luke?” Rey asked as she noticed how tense Kylo had gotten. She touched his arm when he didn’t look at her. Kylo glanced down then and sighed as his eyes relaxed some at the sight of her. 

 

“No. It’s someone similar though.” Kylo growled out, turning his attention back to his mother. “I’m sorry, I have a guest. I don’t have time for this.” Kylo said to her, starting to close the door. His mother reached out, putting her hand on the door and glaring up at her son.

 

“Well then make time, Benjamin.”

 

Kylo glared at his mother before looking over at Rey who was trying to look curiously around the door to see who it was. His face turned into a small smile. This girl was full of surprises, wasn’t she? 

 

“Rey, why don’t you go upstairs?” Kylo said softly to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Once I’m done with the sudden intrusion, we’ll finish what we were talking about before?” he asked, his voice low enough that his mother wouldn’t be able to hear him. Rey nodded and kissed Kylo gently, letting her hand rest on his cheek before heading up the stairs.  

 

Kylo watched her retreat before turning back to his mother and opening the door. He let her in, closing the door soundly behind her. He turned, crossing his arms. His mother was looking over the house before looking at Ben. 

 

“You’ve changed it.” Leia said softly. Ben stayed silent as his mother walked around the small foyer. He followed her as she walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and looked at Ben who was leaning against the door frame and glaring at her. 

 

“God forbid I don’t want to be reminded of all the yelling.” Kylo said bitterly to his mother, his eyebrows drawn in a scowl as he looked at her. “What are you doing here, Leia? I’m back in the area but it obviously wasn’t for you or him. I’ve been here for quite a long time. Couldn’t you take the fucking hint when I didn’t reach out?” Kylo added as he dug his nails into his skin to try and tamper down his temper. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad here, Ben. It wasn’t as bad as you make it out to be.” Leia retorted, sighing as she looked at her lap before back up at her son. His eyes were still locked on her, his shoulders squared back defensively.  Leia kept her eyes on her son as she continued on with her speech. “You didn’t reach out, that’s true. So I’m reaching out to you.” Leia stood up and walked over to Kylo, her eyes locked with his. “It’s not just for you, though seeing my son after so long is a boost.” Leia paused again before looking towards the stairs. “Luke told me about the girl.” 

 

“Of fucking course he did!” Kylo yelled as he turned around,  his back to his mother as his hand slammed into the nearest wall. He pulled it back, a clear dent in the drywall, his knuckles slightly cut and bleeding a little. He shook his fist, curing under his breath as he whirled back around.  Kylo started to pace the floor, his hands in fists at his side as he tried to keep his anger under check. Luke had no right to bring his god damn mother into this. “I’m fucking sick of that god damned man.” Kylo spat out, glaring at his mother, though he wished he could glare at her twin. 

 

“That man is my brother so watch your tone with me, son.” Leia warned as she watched Kylo pace like a trapped animal. Her tone was flat, though Kylo could see the anger and worry behind them, as well as something else. He couldn’t pick up what it was before his mother looked away from him and continued to speak. “He is also afraid for the girl. She is young. He doesn’t want her to end up-”

 

“What? End up like me?” Kylo accused, whirling to face his mother, his chest heaving with anger. He knew the anger was stemming from hurt, but he couldn’t stop himself from yelling.  “Like the royal fuck up? The one who suddenly snapped, as if you and  _ him  _ had nothing to do with it?!” Kylo screamed, pointing his finger at his mother as he shook his head and stepped back. He became eerily calm as he looked at Leia. “He snapped at her. She left. It was all her choice. I offered to take her somewhere else. I really did.” Kylo said earnestly, his eyes begging his mother to understand. It was a look he had given her so many times when we was younger.

 

Leia scanned over her son’s face, before looking up the stairs at where she assumed the girl had scurried off to. Where she knew the girl could hear them from.

 

“So, that was her?” Leia asked as she looked back to Kylo who was staring at the floor, his fists and jaw clenched. Leia just nodded, knowing her son wasn’t going to answer her. She slowly walked back to the couch and sat down with a sigh. “I’m not saying that my brother handled the situation correctly. I just think that- There is more going on than you know, Benji.” 

 

Kylo flinched back at the nickname, his anger bubbling up as he glared at Leia. “Luke doesn’t know everything that is going on either, mother. Just because he seems like an all knowing professor doesn’t mean he is always right.” Kylo snapped bitterly. He looked at the door before back at his mother. “If that’s the only reason you stopped by- to tell me I’m fucking up more than I already fucking have- then I think you should leave.” Kylo said softly as he looked at the ground, his jaw locked. 

 

Leia looked over her son and shook her head. She stood slowly and walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder. Kylo didn’t pull away, but he didn’t look at her as she spoke. 

 

“You know that isn’t the only reason why I came over. I wanted to see you. It’s been almost a decade.” Leia paused as she ran her hand down her sons arm to take his hand. She gave it a squeeze and a sad smile. “I just don’t want to see anyone else get hurt because of us.” Leia added softly, dropping her sons hand and walking to the door. She paused to look back at Kylo who stood still and silent, his fists clenched and his chest heaving with anger. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

 

“Too late.” Kylo said softly, not turning to look at her as she walked out. He stood there for a second more, before moving swiftly. He swung his arm out, knocking everything off the table by his door. A bowl that was on the table smashed to the floor. He pushed the table over as he stormed through to the kitchen. He walked around the island before stopping and leaning against the wall. He turned his back to it and slid down, holding his head in his hands. 

 

He was fucking up. He always was.

 

~~~

 

Rey heard the fighting  down stairs stop, before a few loud crashes sounded from the foyer. The silence afterwards shook Rey to her core. She knew she should check on Kylo, but she also knew he might need time to be alone. Rey waited a few moments before she walked down the stairs. 

 

As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the table by the door was flipped over.  The bowl that had held Kylo’s change and keys smashed to the side. Walking around it tenderly to avoid stepping on shards of glass, Rey headed towards the kitchen. She walked in and looked around, spotting Kylo leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. 

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked softly, walking towards him slowly. She crouched as she got closer, as if approaching an animal that would spook.

 

“Stay back.” Kylo said, his tone harsher than Rey had heard it towards her. He opened his eyes to look at her. Rey felt like the wind was knocked out of her chest as she looked at the hurt and pain in them. His cheeks were wet from crying, his eyes rimmed red. It made Rey want to move forward and comfort him. 

 

Instead, Rey stopped in her movements. She moved, and slowly sat on the ground, her hands up as if she was showing him that she meant no harm. Once she sat down she moved closer to him slowly. Scooting bit by bit, she soon was sitting at Kylo’s side, reaching out to take Kylo’s hand.. It made Kylo laugh as he looked at her and shook his head. He pulled his hand back and looked away from Rey as he wiped at his nose.  

 

“She’s wrong.” Rey said softly, breaking the heavy silence around them.  She tried to scoot closer to Kylo, to rest her head against him. He moved, pushing away from her as he stood up and walked away. Rey watched him, not sure what else to say. 

 

“She isn’t.” Kylo spit out after he had been pacing for a few moments. He looked at Rey who was looking up at him from the floor, tracking his movements. “You don’t know me. You know nothing about me. You know superficial bullshit, but not real things. Not important things. It’s idiotic to have you here. Who the fuck is to say I’m safe for you to be around, huh? As you can tell I’m not some gentle, emo, dream guy. This was all just- just some big fucking mistake.” Kylo said, motioning to the foyer by his front door. He started to pace again, running his fingers through his hair. He was pulling at his hair as he moved. 

 

Rey looked at the ground, her mind whirling. She couldn’t believe what Kylo was saying. He was hurt, she knew that, but his words still stung. Stiffly, she stood up and glanced at Kylo and then at the foyer. 

 

“If you really think this is a mistake, I’ll go stay with Finn.” Rey said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest, protectively. Kylo could tell she was trying to not cry and it broke his heart to know he was the cause of it. It was all his fault. He fucked up again, didn’t he? He always did. It was always  _ his _ fault. 

 

Kylo shook his head as he stepped towards Rey, holding a hand out as he looked at her. His eyes were desperate as he started to talk. 

 

“I don’t- fuck. I don’t think this is a mistake. Rey, this… Us meeting is the best thing that’s happened to me in years. Maybe forever. So I don’t think this is a mistake. I don’t think us meeting was a mistake at all.” Kylo rambled as he ran a hand over his face, the other one remaining out stretched to her. “I just think that you coming with me was a mistake. Luke can help you better with everything. I don’t know shit about how to help you, and I know you will say you don’t need help, but you do need help. For starters, the whole green card thing? I don’t know shit about that. I know people who might be helpful, but I myself can’t help you and I think Luke could.” Kylo said hurriedly. “I’m also- you’re beautiful and we just met and if you’re here, I don’t know what will happen. And I don’t want to fuck this up anymore because I already know you better than I know my own family. So I can’t fuck this up before I see what happens, since I think that this could go somewhere. That you-” Kylo stopped himself, looking up at Rey before he let everything slip out. Before he said something that scared her away. His lips pursed as he pulled his hand back and wiped at his nose, looking away, unable to meet Rey’s gaze.

 

Slowly, Rey walked over and touched his cheek gently, causing him to look up at her. Rey let her eyes lock with his before she started to  look over his face. Once she had taken in every scar and mole, her eyes settled on his again. 

 

“Then we won’t do anything else while I’m here.” Rey said softly, her eyes searching his, pleadingly. “But I would like to stay. Because, you know more of what’s going on than Finn does and he’s my best friend. Because I want to get to know you, and I- I feel safe when I’m here, with you.” She continued as she stroked his cheek gently, stepping closer so she was pressed against him lightly. One of her arms moved, wrapping around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Let’s go on dates. Let’s see what happens. But please don’t make me go. Please.” She finished softly, letting her hand that was on his cheek move to gently press against his chest. 

 

Kylo looked at Rey before smiling as he leaned in and kissed her gently, letting his forehead rest against hers. They stood like that for a few moments before he let out a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around her. “Rey, did you just ask me out?” He teased. Rey blushed and hid her face against his chest, causing Kylo to let out another soft laugh. 

 

“Maybe I did.” Rey mumbled against his skin, letting out a giggle that made Kylo’s heart sore. He smiled as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head before nodding. He wanted to hear more of that giggle. Wanted to kiss her again. Wanted to make sure she got everything she ever wanted. 

 

“I would love to go out with you some time.” Kylo murmured softly as Rey looked up at him smiling brightly. She bit her lip then and pulled back to look up at Kylo easier. 

 

“Maybe a double date tonight, then?” Rey asked hesitantly. She chewed the corner of her lip anxiously, a habit that Kylo found endearing. 

 

“A double date?” Kylo asked skeptically as he cocked his head to the side. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Something to do with that call she got earlier… 

 

“Yeah. I told Poe and Finn that I would head over and explain things tonight. Since I haven’t exactly been the best friend or coworker recently. Poe actually invited you along. It might not be a double date, per say, but I know that Poe and Finn are flirting around the idea of dating and we’re- well whatever we are- and so it might be fun.” Rey rushed out pulling back from his embrace. Rey hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs as she looked at the Kylo to gage his reaction. 

 

Kylo watched Rey’s legs swing as he thought over what Rey asked. When he looked up at her face, a little anxious smile was curled on her lips. He walked over, not able to resist her adorable charm, as he nodded. Slowly, his words came back to him once the fear of what the night would bring subsided. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. It could be fun. Let’s go on a double date.” Kylo said. Rey kissed his cheek as she hopped off the counter and walked over towards her phone excitedly. 

 

“Really?!” Rey said as she looked back at Kylo, heading towards the stairs to get her phone from the guest room. “I’m so excited. You’ll love Finn and Poe. They’ll love you. It will be a great night!” Rey said excitedly, before stepping around the mess in the foyer and up the stairs. 

 

Kylo sighed as he watched her run up the stairs. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the mess he had made. Slowly cursing under his breath, Kylo went to work to clean up the glass and pick up other miscellaneous things he had placed on his table. 

 

‘Today can’t get any worse. Tonight will be fun- hopefully.’ Kylo thought to himself as he threw away some glass pieces into his trash can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazing 3am_Readings


	15. Double, Double- Toil and Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So- your comments are priceless. I really do appreciate them and they inspire me to write! Like I said- I didn't have any of 15 written before reading your comments. And look, it's still out so soon! Between your comments that inspire me to write and my wonderful beta 3am_Readings who despite her busy schedule keeps up on my writing, I feel so blessed.
> 
> That being said, I do have to apologize because the update may be coming slower. I'm super sick- had to go in for blood work and other issues (as in I'm uploading this from my bathroom floor where I haven't left since last night), and so I don't know what will come of it. I hope it's all nothing and my bloodwork comes back clean, but if it doesn't, uploads may be slow. I just wanted you all to know I'm not dead! The fic isn't forgotten! I just have some things going on. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this chapter!! I am trying to work on 16 as much as I can. I love an appreciate you all.  
> I wouldn't be writing this still without you.

It was hours later and Rey and Kylo were parked near the coffee shop. It was snowing, the first real snow of the season, sticking to the ground and the hood of the car. It was beautiful. Rey would never get tired of the snow. It was her favorite part of moving to the Midwest of America. They had hot summer, but not enough that she thought she would boil out of her skin - just hot enough to remind her of the desert. They had fall, which smelled like pumpkin and cinnamon no matter where you were. It was like there were candles burning everywhere and it made Rey feel warm despite the cool breezes.

 

“Okay, so when we go in- you’ll introduce me and then what?” Kylo asked, his leg bouncing as he looking to the shop. They were sitting the car, waiting for the shop to officially close before they headed inside. From there, Rey would lead him up the small back staircase to where Poe’s apartment was. 

 

“I’ll introduce you and then we’ll just hang out like friends do. Finn is ordering us pizza, Poe is hosting which normally means freshly made polvorosas, and we-” Rey paused, reaching down to the case between her legs. She held up the beers and smiled. “We brought the booze.” 

 

Kylo nodded as he sighed and smiled at Rey. He squeezed her thigh gently and nodded. “Okay. Okay, yeah. That sounds like it could be good.” Kylo said as he gazed over Rey’s face. He needed this to go well. What if they didn’t like her? Rey’s only friends had to like him, otherwise what would that mean for them? Why did the idea of losing her scare him so much?

 

“Hey.” Rey said softly as she touched Kylo’s cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It will be okay. Poe will love you. Finn… Well Finn is more protective, but he’ll come around.” Rey said as she stroked his cheek and leaned in kissing him gently. “They’re just curious about you.”

 

Kylo let out a small snort at that, pulling back to look over Rey’s face. “You make me sound like a pet. Curious about me.” Kylo mumbled as he shook his head. He glanced back at the store and saw Finn, the man he had seen Rey working with, turn the sign over to closed. “Hey, they just flipped the sign.” 

 

Rey nodded as she looked around Kylo before grabbing the door handle and glancing over her shoulder at Kylo. “Ready to go?” She asked, pulling the handle to open the door. Kylo hesitated for a moment, before nodding and pushing his own door open. 

 

Together, hand in hand, they walked into the coffee shop. Poe still had music going, but had changed it from the normal and laid back music to a samba. He had Finn spinning in a dance, their laughter mingling in the empty shop. 

 

“Ah!! Chiquita! Come join the party.” Poe said, walking over to pull Rey away from Kylo and into a dance. Rey passed off the beers to Finn before wrapping one arm around Poe’s shoulders, the other holding his hand. She moved, letting him lead, her body swaying in time to the music. As the song started to end, Poe let go of Rey and pulled back to lift her knuckles up and kiss them. Rey laughed and smiled as she shook her head.

 

“An amazing dancer as always.” Rey said as she hugged Poe, still giggling as she walked over and hugged Finn too. As she stepped back, she noticed Poe looking over Kylo with a smirk on his lips and his hands on his hips. 

 

“And who might this be? The mystery TDAH?” Poe asked, walking over and extending a hand to Kylo. “Name’s Poe. Poe Dameron.” As Kylo reached out to meet Poe’s hand he shook his head and pulled the larger man in for a hug. Kylo froze for a moment before awkwardly patting the smaller man’s back. 

 

Kylo was the first one to pull away, his eyes locking on Rey and silently begging her to save him. She let out a giggle as she smiled and walked over, placing her hand on Kylo’s bicep. 

 

“This is Kylo. Kylo, that’s Poe as you know. And this,” Rey said, motioning for Finn to come over. He did, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked over Kylo. “This is Finn.” Rey said as Kylo extended a hand to the other man. Finn shook it, nodding as he gave him a small smile. 

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Finn said as he sighed and looked over at Poe whose eyes were still locked on Kylo. “Poe here,” Finn said as he bumped his boyfriends shoulder. “He’s heard less than me. So, why don’t we head upstairs and get to know each other?”

 

Kylo nodded as he smiled down at Rey. She ran her hand down his arm and took his hand giving it a reassuring smile. It was ridiculous how much that one smile could make his heart flitter. 

 

“Yeah, let’s head upstairs. The pizza should be here soon, and I see you brought the drinks. I also made Rey’s favorite cookies.” Poe said, giving her a little wink. It made Rey let out a little giggle as she pulled Kylo forward with her towards the stairs in the back of the shop. He followed without complaint, hearing the other two follow behind them. 

 

“Rey, you said he was tall and handsome, but why didn’t you tell us about his great ass?” Poe said. Kylo glanced back as he walked up the stairs, seeing the speaker behind Finn who was rolling his eyes. “I mean, I know Finn’s ass is nice, but your little boy toy’s is great.” 

 

“Watch it, Poe.” Rey said as she pushed open his apartment door. “He’s mi- he’s straight. Besides, Finn’s ass is totally better. “ Rey said. Kylo furrowed his brows a little as he walked into the apartment and followed Rey into the kitchen area. 

 

“I mean, I do squats. My ass is pretty great.” Kylo mumbled, raising a brow at Rey. She just smiled at him and leaned up kissing his cheek. She let her lips linger and whispered softly against his ear. 

 

“Don’t you worry. Your ass is my favorite.” She leaned back onto her heels and as if on cue, Poe walked by and slapped Rey ass making her laugh as she jumped away from him. She wrapped her arms around Kylo’s waist, hiding behind him. 

 

“Poe Dameron, you watch your hands.” Finn said as he opened the fridge and got out a can of coke. “You’re new boyfriend doesn’t like to share I’ve heard.” With a twinkle in his eyes Finn sipped his can after popping it open. 

 

“Oh really? And who might be that new boyfriend? I’m sad to say TDAH here is straight, so I know it’s not him. Is it that shop owner down the road? No, I think he’s married.” Poe said as he scratched his chin in mock confusion. He smiled as he walked over and kissed Finn gently, cupping his cheeks. “Ah, wait. My boyfriend. The man I work with. How scandalous.” 

 

Rey shook her head as she leaned into Kylo and whispered to him again. “They had been flirting for years. Finn finally broke up with his boyfriend from college. Poe had been head over heels for Finn so he was single and waiting. The day Finn asked Poe out to dinner, Poe also a move at the same time. They went out and that was only a couple of days again. But when you’ve been pining for years- basically dating without calling it that- things move fast.”

 

Kylo nodded as he smiled at the two men. “They make a cute couple. Fit together.” Kylo said softly to Rey, while he watched the others. The other couple were talking quietly to each other, Finn’s cheek blushing as he pulled back and touched Poe’s shoulder in a mock hit. 

 

“So, Kylo- what do you do? Job wise, I mean.” Poe asked as he cracked open one of the cool beers from his fridge. He put the ones Kylo and Rey brought into the fridge to chill them while listening to the taller man. 

 

“I’m a tattoo artist by trade. I just moved into a new shop, renting a chair for now. I have a law degree. Worked on it trough my time in the Marines. I was special forces.” Kylo said as he took the beer Finn offered him with a nod of thanks. 

 

“A Marine? Well, I’ll be. Tall, dark, handsome, and a hero? We’ll have to change TDAH to TDHAH.” Poe said with a wink as he walked towards the living room. Finn and Rey followed suit, Kylo starting to trail after them. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room, his attention being drawn to a little white and orange tabby cat that was rubbing up on his legs. 

 

“I wasn’t a hero. I was a child with a gun.” Kylo said softly, crouching down to rub the cats head. It purred but the swatted at his hand playfully. “I mostly just didn’t know what else to do with my life. They promised me free schooling so I went. I worked towards a law degree because my mother was a lawyer.” Kylo said with a shrug as he stood up and walked over to sit next to Rey.

 

As Kylo sat down, Rey reached over and took his hand. He appreciated it. With most people he hated physical contact, but with Rey- with Rey it made him feel grounded. Just the simple act of her holding his hand made this awkward first meeting feel easier. 

 

“So, why tattoos?” Finn asked as he sat in one of the arm chairs near the couch. “I mean, I can’t imagine leaving the Marines and school to become an artist. I’m working towards social work right now and it’s my passion. Why leave?” Finn continued as he watched Poe who was messing with things in the kitchen that was visible due to the open floor plan. 

 

“I was discharged due to an injury.” Kylo said as he ran his thumb over the back of Rey’s hand to calm himself down. “I didn’t like being a lawyer. Didn’t trust the people I was supposed to work with. I hated that, so I turned to something I always loved. Art. My guardian at the time had a tattoo shop and he taught me how to use the machines. Gave me my first tattoo and then I was hooked.” Kylo said with a shrug. 

 

Poe nodded as he walked in and stood at the edge of the room. “Well that’s great. That you found your thing.” Poe walked over, leaning against the chair Finn was sitting in. “I own the coffee shop down stairs because when my parents and I came to America, my dad wanted the American Dream of building a business from nothing. So, I opened a coffee shop. I use beans that come from small farms that people much like my father work at.” Poe explained, shaking his head as he thought back on the memories. 

 

As the mood of the room started to darken, Rey jumped up at the sound of knocking at the door. “Pizza!” She yelled as she walked over and paid the man for their dinner. She walked back in, setting the food on the coffee table before settling back into the couch next to Kylo. 

 

“Ah! The food of the gods.” Finn said as he leaned in and grabbed a slice of the pizza, taking a bite before cursing under his breath. “Okay, ow- too hot. Don’t bite it.” 

 

Poe laughed as he kissed his boyfriends temple. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper plates before walking back into the room and pouting as he looked at the seats. “Okay, so I realize I need another chair if there will always be four of us here now.” 

 

Rey looked around and then shook her head smiling. “Are you just assuming Kylo is being a permanent fixture?” Rey asked Poe, squeezing Kylo’s hand to reassure him that she was teasing. In fact, the way that Poe mentioned Kylo sticking around made her heart swell happily. She would like Kylo to stick around. She would like them to have movie nights with her friends, with Rey curling up into Kylo’s shoulder as they watched a scary movie. Her mind wondered and the images it showed her made her smile. 

 

“Well, if he is he’ll have to get used to me sitting on him because he is in my spot.” Poe said, winking at Kylo. His cheeks flared red as he looked over at Rey before back at Poe, his brain processing. 

 

“I- Well, okay.” Kylo finally said, not sure how to reply to the other man’s flirting. Rey laughed out loud, a sound that wasn’t in any way elegant but endearing to Kylo, as Poe walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Kylo. 

 

“If you insist.” Poe said. Rey was laughing so hard at this point, she was curled up on herself and holding her sides. Finn was watching with his eyebrows rose. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I have a perfectly empty lap over here.” Finn said as he crossed his arms. Rey got up then and walked over, perching herself on Finn’s knee with her legs crossed. She was smiling at Kylo, a wicked edge to the way her eyes glinted at him. 

 

“I mean, if Poe gets my boyf- Kylo- then I get Finn.” Rey said. It was her turn to blush as she realized she almost called Kylo her boyfriend. He was, wasn’t he? I mean, they were going to go on dates and see where things led. That was what a boyfriend was, right? But then again, Rey didn’t know if Kylo would like to be called her boyfriend. She didn’t know how he felt about it all. They had only met less than a full week before. It was crazy to feel that attached. It was crazy to already be calling him her boyfriend. 

 

“Well, how about we all switch back to sitting in our own seats so that we can eat in piece?” Finn said, taking a bite out of the slice of pizza he was still holding. Rey sighed as she stood up and walked over, sitting next to Kylo again. She leaned over him and pushed Poe who inelegantly fell off the arm of the couch. 

 

“I agree with that, Finn.” Rey said, giving Poe a pointed look. She loved her friends, and appreciated Poe’s flirtiness most of the time, but she didn’t need her friend to scare Kylo off. She was sure she would achieve that on her own someday soon. 

 

Kylo just smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing the spot just below Rey’s ear gently, as if be knew she was feeling self conscious and anxious. The small show of affection made Rey relax. 

 

Soon, the four of them were watching a movie and snacking on their food. The banter flowed well, and Poe toned down on his embarrassing remarks. It seemed to be going better than Rey could have ever hoped. 


	16. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get home from a night out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Hello everyone! I've missed you all so much and I'm so glad to be back- sort of. I'm still recovering. I ended up having to have surgery on my colon so I am getting over that slowly, but I'm back! Still less often than I would like, but oh well! 
> 
> Okay, that being said- this chapter is odd and smaller. But it is something I couldn't get out of my mind. It is in two parts (part one is beta'd and part two isn't because it was added on last minute) and in a different format than my normal flow. 
> 
> I hope you all love it and I can't wait to read your feedback!!

**_CHAPTER SIXTEEN (PART ONE)_ **

 

It was later that night, and Kylo and Rey were leaving Poe’s. It was past midnight, and the streets were silent as Kylo and Rey walked out. When the cold hit them, Rey let out a surprised squeak and leaned into Kylo’s side, hiding her face in his arm. 

 

“You really should expect the cold by now, sweetheart.” Kylo said, his voice showing his amusement as he put his arm around Rey’s shoulders. He looked down at her when he felt her glare rest on him. 

 

“I expect it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Rey retorted, running across the road to Kylo’s car. She pulled at the handle, pouting when it didn’t open. “Unlock it! It’s freezing out here, and the wind isn’t helping!”

 

Kylo laughed as he shook his head and walked to the drivers side, unlocking his door before pressing unlock for her side. Rey hopped in and Kylo followed suit. As he closed the door, he glanced over at Rey who was curling in on herself, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them to try and warm them up. 

 

“You’re sort of adorable, you know that?” Kylo asked, as he started the car. He turned the heat down so that it didn’t blow cold air at them while it warmed up. 

 

“I’m not adorable, thank you very much. I could kick your ass.” Rey said, as she shivered in her seat. She pulled her coat, which was really Kylo’s coat, tighter around herself. It engulfed her like a giant blanket, the sleeves too long for her. The jacket was able to wrap twice around her small torso. It made Rey feel safe.

 

The thought of Rey in his coat made Kylo flush. He knew it was dumb, and unnecessarily possessive, but it made him happy to know she had something that belonged to him. It made him feel proud that he was able to keep her warm in ways as simple as an old leather jacket. 

 

‘I’d rather it be my arms…’ Kylo thought as he started to drive back towards his home.  He shook his head and cleared his throat as he glanced over at Rey before back to the road. 

 

“So, your friends seem nice.” Kylo said awkwardly, trying to break up the silence that had fallen over them. “I could do without some of the comments from Poe, but he seems cool enough.” 

 

Rey let out a little giggle as she smiled at Kylo, resting her head back against the seat as she yawned. “Well, he was just testing the waters with you. For a friend group we’re fairly touchy. Finn and I grew up without a connection to anyone. Poe comes from an overly touchy family so he is overly affectionate with us. It opened us up to it. Maybe it’s weird, but it’s us. We’re our own little family.” Rey said, with a shrug. 

 

Kylo nodded as he smiled. “I liked watching you all together. It’s- it’s nice. To be around people who actually care.” Kylo said softly as he pulled into his driveway. He parked the car, turning to look at Rey who was covering her mouth as she yawned again. 

 

Rey smiled over at him as she curled further into the seat and then looked to the house. “Why are there so many stairs to get into your house?” She whined, undoing her seat belt before sitting up to stretch. 

 

Kylo laughed as he watched her try to stifle another yawn. He undid his seat belt and put his hands on his door, pushing the handle to open it. A cold blast of air flew in through the open door, making Rey whine in protest as she opened her door and got out. 

 

“It’s not even that many steps.” Kylo said as he walked towards his porch with her. “It’s like 3 steps. Maybe 4 if you count the one to step up into the house from the porch.” Kylo pointed out, looking back at Rey who had stopped walking.

 

“Okay, but it’s really far and then I have to walk up the stairs to the spare room.” Rey, who admittedly was a little tipsy after Poe gave her two vodka cranberries and a couple glasses of wine, whined, shivering in the cold before holding her arms out. “Carry me?” Rey asked, giving Kylo a small pout. 

 

Kylo smiled at her as he looked down at the snow covered ground before back to her. He sighed before walking over to her and bending down looking over his shoulder at her. “Climb on, drunk girl.” Kylo teased as Rey climbed onto his back for a piggyback ride. 

 

“I’m not completely drunk. Just a little drunk.” Rey drawled, yawning again as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her arms were under his, and her legs were wrapped around his hips. Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked her up the stairs, and into the house. 

 

“You mean tipsy, sweetheart.” Kylo said softly as he closed the door and looked over his shoulder at Rey who was nuzzled in close to his neck. “Time to get down.” He said softly, shaking his shoulder to disturb Rey from her snooze. 

 

“No.” Rey mumbled softly as she cuddled in closer to Kylo, her arms around his chest tightening. “Not moving.” 

 

Kylo sighed as he shook his head, toeing off his boots by the door before heading up the stairs towards the spare room. “Okay, fine. You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Kylo said softly to Rey as he walked her to her bed. He moved, trying to bring her around his torso to lay her down. “Come on, baby. Time for bed.” Kylo said softly, trying again to move Rey only to feel her limbs around him tighten. 

 

“Nope. Not letting you go.” Rey mumbled softly against his skin, her breath tickling the small hairs on his neck. “You’re warm.” 

 

Kylo sighed as he looked at Rey as best he could over his shoulder. He stood there for a few moments before walking over to his room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Okay sweetheart, I need you to let go of me so I can take my coat, your coat, and your shoes off.” Kylo said softly to Rey. She let out a little ‘humf’ in response before unwrapping her body from Kylo with a yawn. 

 

Kylo turned and smiled at Rey who had a sleepy grin on her face as she moved, and lazily took off her coat, throwing it to the ground. Kylo followed her suit before he knelt down and undid Rey’s old tennis shoes, pulling them off of her. As soon as her shoes were off, Rey leaned back onto the bed, scooting up it until her head hit Kylo’s pillows. She curled in, holding her arms out to him while yawning. 

 

“Warmth. Come.” Rey mumbled as she waited for Kylo to lay down, grabbing for him with her hands. He chuckled as he smiled at her, grabbing his blanket that had been pushed to the foot of the bed. He pulled it up and around Rey before walking towards his dresser. He pulled off his shirt and grabbed out some dress pants. He changed quickly, keeping his back to Rey. He walked over once his old sweatpants were on, and climbed into bed, chuckling softly to himself as Rey cuddled into him almost instantly. 

 

Kylo smiled down at her, letting his hand run over her back, while the other curled under his head in place of his pillows which Rey had stolen both of. He sighed softly as he leaned his forehead against her, listening as her breath evened out to deep inhales and exhales as she fell asleep. He laid there for a few moments, listening to the calming sound of Rey’s soft snores. 

 

“I’m falling more in love with you than should be possible…” Kylo said softly against Rey’s hair as he closed his eyes, letting his body relax as he held her against him. 

 

“I love you too…” Rey mumbled softly, causing Kylo to tense again. He looked down at her, sure his ears were playing tricks on him. Her breathing was still even, her mouth slightly parted as she slept. There was no way she had just said that. 

 

“Don’t leave.” She mumbled again as she nuzzled in closer to him. Kylo’s heart clenched. He realized she was talking in her sleep, and what she was saying made his chest hurt for different reasons: 

 

  1. Rey said she loved him. Even if she didn’t mean it, she said it. It made him think of a time where Rey could mean it- not just because she was half asleep. 
  2. She thought that Kylo would leave her. Just like a lot of people had. That she would be left and forgotten. 



 

“I’ll never leave you. As long as you don’t make me go, I will never leave you. I swear it.” Kylo said softly into her hair as he stroked her back. He let his eyes close, and soon he fell asleep with Rey clutched to his chest. 

  
  
  


**_CHAPTER SIXTEEN (PART TWO)_ **

 

Kylo woke up the next morning to Rey snoring into his side, curled up around him like a koala bear. Her hair was strewn around her head, her hair tie for her bun lost sometime during the night. Kylo smiled fondly as he looked over her face, moving his hand to brush some hair from her face, letting his fingers trail over the apple of her cheek. She seemed so peaceful, happy. 

 

As he looked over her sleeping form, Kylo let his hands wander over her body, tracing every curve and line. He stilled his movements as Rey hummed and turned some, nuzzling in closer to Kylo. 

 

“If your hand goes any lower there, we’ll be breaking that ‘not doing anything while I’m staying here’ rule. I’m in a mood and I will keep you here all day for my pleasure if you don’t watch it.” Rey mumbled sleepily against Kylo’s skin. Between her words, tone of voice, and her closeness Kylo could feel his cock twitch. 

 

“I might take you up on that, if we didn’t have plans today.” Kylo said softly, running his hand over Rey’s back lazily. She looked up at him, squinting through her lashes as she yawned. 

 

“What?” Rey asked softly, her brows furrowing as she rested her chin on Kylo’s chest. “What do you mean we have plans?” 

 

“Well, I talked to Poe about it last night and he said you didn’t work today. So I figured I could show you my new shop. Maybe start on your tattoo?” Kylo asked, his hand spanning over Rey’s lower back as he glanced down at her. 

 

“Wait, seriously?” Rey asked as she moved, leaning up on her one elbow. She shimmied her body up, looking down at Kylo at eye level. “You mean that? Today?” Rey asked again, her tone full of shock. 

 

“Yeah, if you wanted to. I may have to go try and find some supplies, but if you-” Kylo was cut off by Rey kissing him. He chuckled around her lips before kissing her back and pulling her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

 

“Yes! Yeah, I would- Yes.” Rey said excited before pulling away from Kylo and practically bouncing away to the guest room to change. 

 

With Rey gone, Kylo fell into his thoughts. He thought of how excited he was that Rey trusted him- not just trusted him enough to stay with him, but trusted him enough to let him tattoo her. He thought of how much he wanted to protect and take care of her. It wasn’t rational and didn’t make sense but that didn’t make him feel any less protective. 

 

As his mind wandered, it went back to last night. It thought back to what Rey had said. She had said she loved him. 

 

“Hey, Rey?” Kylo asked before he was able to stop himself. He silently cursed himself as he moved, sitting on the edge of his bed as Rey peaked around the corner and smiled at him. 

 

“Yeah?” She asked as she walked in, zipping up her jeans as she walked in. 

 

“What do you remember from last night? You were wasted off of your ass.” Kylo asked as he stood up and walked towards his closet. He started to pull out his clothes and set them aside to change. 

 

Rey’s cheeks flushed some as she looked down. “I mean… Not a ton. You carried me upstairs.” Rey said with a shrug as she walked in and sat on Kylo’s bed, watching him with her head cocked to the side in thought. “Why? Did I say something embarrassing?” 

 

Kylo felt his heart sink some as he shook his head and threw on his clean shirt. “No. Just some random things. You snore too.” Kylo teased, trying to lighten his own mood. He knew his tone wasn’t as light as it should have been. He hoped Rey wouldn’t question it and thankfully she didn’t. 

 

Kylo let out a deep sigh as he heard Rey leave his room. He changed quickly before walking out to face the day- and face that what Rey said last night was just her being asleep. He could have been anyone to her in that moment. He could have been anyone else who Rey really did love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings and kkfangirl56- You two are just amazing!


	17. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sketched out Rey's tattoo and tries to start Rey's tattoo... but they get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I am so amazed and in love with the amazing support you all have provided me with. Over 400 kudos!!! I never expected this and I can't thank you all enough. 
> 
> I have had so many of you reach out with ideas and compliments- both on here and on my tumblr (kattylovesreylo or kattylove6092). It means so much to me and has inspired me and so many future chapters. I also appreciate all the love and support and understanding when it comes to my illness and recovery and your patience- it all means so much to me. Thank you.
> 
> Okay! So here it is! Chapter 17!! Wow, I never expected to say that... I hope you all enjoy it. It's a little of 4K words so a long one and- well... It's mostly just smut. Sorry, not sorry? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Ps: The AMAZING image at the start of the fic is Kylo in the first chapter! I can not thank kkfangirl56 (check her out on here and tumblr- she has an amazing fic and is my wifey and I love her pieces and I can not say enough good about her) for this amazing drawing and all her support. I'm so glad you love my fic and you inspire me to write it and my other (unposted) WIPs. Kylo Urie Biersack wouldn't be half as good without you dear. The other image at the end of the fic it that tattoo I saw that inspired Rey's.)

 

* * *

 

It was almost noon by the time Rey and Kylo were headed towards the tattoo parlor. They had taken time to get ready- Kylo made breakfast while Rey showered. It was calm morning and there was a domestic stillness around them as they rode in Kylo’s car. 

 

“So, where do you get tattoo supplies from?” Rey asked suddenly, looking at Kylo who was trying to find a parking spot around the shop. 

 

“Most people order their stuff from online, now a days. I don’t even know what I need yet, so that’s why we’re stopping by the store first. There is a shop about an hour away from here that sells the inks and supplies. I figured we could run over there?” Kylo asked as he glanced over at Rey. She was beaming at him. 

 

_ This girl is going to be the death of me,  _ Kylo thought as he looked back to the road just in time to see a guy pulling out of his spot. Quickly, Kylo moved his car into the spot. 

 

“You actually know how to parallel park.” Rey said, her tone teasing. “I didn’t know if you’d be able to.” She winked at Kylo before hopping out of the car. 

 

_ Nononononono,  _ Kylo thought as he turned the car off and hopped out, walking over to Rey’s side of the car. 

 

“It really isn’t hard for people who can see over the steering wheel, munchkin.” Kylo teased before stepping in front of Rey who had started to walked towards the parlor door. “Why don’t you wait here? I’ll only be a second.” 

 

Rey furrowed her brow at him, her lips quirking in a pout that was all too adorable if you asked Kylo. She crossed her arms and looked between him and the building, drumming her fingers against her arm. 

 

“What do you not want me to see in there?” Rey suddenly asked, her tone more defensive than Kylo expected. He was slightly taken aback by it. 

 

“I- what? Nothing. I just- It isn’t set up yet.” Kylo covered. In all reality he didn’t want Rey to run into Chewie. That wasn’t someone he wanted her to talk to. He had planned on checking his supplies and they going to get the stuff for his station. He would ask Chewie for a key to get in to ‘set up’ later. That’s when he would tattoo Rey. That wasn’t going to work now it seemed because she apparently had other ideas. 

 

“I don’t mind that. I want to see it.” Rey said as she pushed past Kylo and headed into the shop. Kylo was left standing, stuck to the spot for a few moments before his brain caught up and he followed Rey inside. 

 

“So you’re a friend of Ben’s?” Chewie was already asking Rey. 

 

_ Shit. Fuck me. This is not how I- fuck,  _ Kylo’s brain started to panic as he walked in to see Rey leaning against the counter, smiling at his adoptive uncle. 

 

“Um, yeah. I guess you could say that.” Rey said, her cheeks blushing slightly. Kylo would have loved that- except he was slightly panicking over what Chewie would say. Rey smiled over her shoulder as she heard Ben walk in. 

 

“Ah, there he is.” Chewie exclaimed, walking around the counter to hug Kylo. It was an awkward one sided hug, with Chewie embracing Kylo whose arms were stuck at his sides. 

 

“Yeah. I was, um, locking the car.” Kylo mumbled as he stepped back from his uncle. “I see you’ve met Rey. She’s going to be my first client once I go get supplies. I- well, we- just stopped by to see what all I would need to do her tattoo.” Kylo said quickly. 

 

“Yeah, he’s going to do one on my thigh for me.” Rey said, walking over to set her hand on Kylo’s arm. He smiled down at her, and his whole world seemed to relax. He was putty in her hands just from a simple gesture. 

 

“Oh, really now? Well I was about to go get lunch. Close up the shop for a bit since I don’t have any clients until 3.” Chewie said as he gave his nephew a knowing smirk before looking between the two. “You can use my chair while I’m gone. Rey here seems eager, so I’d hate to make her wait.” Chewie added quickly with a shrug as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Oh, really!? Ben, please?” Rey said excitedly, turning to Kylo, tapping his arm repeatedly in her excitement. How could he say no to her?

 

“Yeah, um, okay. Chewie if it’s okay with you, that works for us.” Kylo said after a moment, looking at his bearded uncle. He was smirking at Kylo with a twinkle in his eyes that was slightly unsettling. 

 

“Of course it is, pup. Just make sure to clean up after yourselves- no dirty needles and you better not spill any of my ink.” Chewie said as he walked back around the counter to get his keys. 

 

“I’m not some newbie. Or did you forget that I have three contest wins under my belt?” Kylo retorted as he watched the other man walk towards the door, seemingly ignoring the comment. 

 

“You’ll always be a newbie compared to me, Benji.” Chewie said over his shoulder before walking out the door. He locked it from the other side, waving at the pair left inside before, walking away and around the corner. 

 

“Hairy asshole.” Kylo mumbled under his breath. “Ow!” he followed quickly, rubbing the back of his head. Rey had reached up and smacked him there, shaking her head. 

 

“He is being very sweet, Kylo. He was just teasing.” Rey said exasperatedly. She looked around then and bit her lip. “So, um, which room?” She asked, her tone suddenly very timid. 

 

She suddenly looked so small to Kylo. So scared and unsure. It made his heart ache. 

 

“Hey.” Kylo said as he moved, taking Rey’s hand to kiss her knuckles gently before giving her hand a squeeze. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” He said softly, locking his eyes with her. He didn’t want Rey to think she had to do this to prove something to him. He wanted her to do this because she really wanted to. 

 

“I do want to. I- I’m just not sure what to expect.” Rey said as she smiled at Kylo before looking back between the doors. “So, let’s do this. Show me what it’s like.” Rey said as she bumped her shoulder into Kylo’s arm playfully.

 

With the clear change in her mood, Kylo nodded before leading Rey over to Chewie’s room. He turned the light on, illuminating the brightly decorated walls that surrounded the chair in the middle. To the side there was an old and tattered black leather couch. On the walls were ton of sketched and things that Chewie had drawn over the years. 

 

“So, this is it.” Kylo said as he walked in and started to pull out supplies and set them on the table next to the chair in the middle. It looked like a less intense dentist chair in Rey’s opinion. “You’ll sit in the chair. I can turn on the TV or radio as a distraction if you want.” Kylo continued, sitting on a stool as he cleaned up and changed the needle on the gun. “The gun will make a whining hum. Some people it scares them and others it relaxes them. I can turn it on and show it to you in a second so you know what to expect. You can set your coat and stuff onto the couch there. It’s normally where friends sit to watch their friends get tattooed.” Kylo continued to explain. 

 

Rey stood in the doorway, watching him. His movements seemed so natural and flowed in a way she hadn’t expected. It was like when she watched him play the piano in the sensory garden. Slowly, as if she would break the trance like state Kylo was in, Rey walked over to the couch, She took off her coat and the light jacket she had over it. Rey looked down at her shorts and then bit her lip as she realized something. 

 

“Um, Kylo?” She asked as she looked up at him. He didn’t look up, still searching through the cabinets that were on the wall, searching for something. “My shorts are too long.” 

 

That snapped his attention over to Rey. His eyes darted from hers to her leg then back up. Rey could have been seeing things but she was almost certain he was blushing suddenly. 

 

“Well, you could try rolling them up if you want. Or take them off. I’ll close the door if it makes you more comfortable.” Kylo said as he turned his attention back to the cupboards. He opened another one than what he was looking for and found a old blanket. He put it down on the chair and then looked back at Rey and gave her a small smile and a shrug. “Bare skin and leather don’t mix.”

 

Rey just nodded. She looked at the door before walking over and closing it. She contemplated locking it, but they were the only ones in the shop so that seemed excessive. With the door closed, Rey walked over to where her stuff was and slowly took off her shorts, folding them and putting them under her coat. 

 

Rey had never been more thankful that she had run out of her comfortable underwear and had settled for one of her more flattering (but somewhat itchy) pairs. It was lacy and black and embarrassingly did very little to cover her. 

 

“Okay so-” Kylo started, stopping when he looked back over to Rey. He blinked a few times before finally continuing on. “Um, yo-you can sit in the chair whenever you’re ready. Want to hear what the gun will sound like?” He asked, looking down at the machine in his hand. Rey knew it wasn’t mistakable now, his cheeks were a bright red. 

 

Rey just nodded and walked over, sliding up into the chair and leaning back into it. She watched as Kylo glanced up at her before starting the tattoo gun. It hummed mechanically for a bit before he turned it off and sighed looking up at her. 

 

“So, you sure want to do this?” Kylo asked again, his eyes not leaving her face. It was almost like he was afraid to let them wander. 

 

Rey nodded before she stretched over the arm of the chair to grab her phone. She pulled up a picture and showed it to Kylo. “I found this, this morning. It has my quote in it and I like the text style. You think you could do something like it?” Rey asked as Kylo looked over the phone. 

 

He nodded and smiled as he looked up at Rey, setting her phone down on the table. “Yeah, of course.” Kylo moved, setting gun down. He let his hand run over her raised and scarred skin, as if tracing an outline Rey didn’t see. He moved and pulled out a marker. “I’m going to trace it out, before starting, that way you can decide if you like it or not.” Kylo said as he started to sketch out the words. 

 

Rey bit her lip, laying her head back as she looked at the ceiling. She could feel Kylo’s fingers trailing lightly over her skin, just teasing it.

 

_ If he moved his fingers to the left just a couple more inches…  _ Rey caught herself thinking. She let out a little gasp then as Kylo set his hand against her inner thigh just inches below her crotch. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I know my hands are cold.” Kylo said, his eyes focused on her thigh as he wrote. Rey just nodded, not trusting her mouth. It wasn’t like she could say that his hands weren’t cold- they were very warm against her in fact. She couldn’t say her gasp was because her body was betraying her and her core had started to throb at the idea of how close his very warm hands were. 

 

Kylo soon had the sketch finished. Rey couldn’t help but miss his hand against his skin. She kept her eyes on the ceiling as Kylo broke the silence that had fallen around them. 

 

“Okay, so- do you want the radio on or something?” Kylo asked, placing his hand over Rey’s thigh, his thumb making small and soothing circles against her skin. 

 

_ I want you on me- but a radio would be nice too,  _ Rey thought as she shook her head and bit her lip.

 

“Hey, Rey. Look at me.” Kylo said softly. Rey swallowed before looking over at Kylo who was smiling at her. Damn that perfect smile. “If you want to stop at any time, tell me okay. Your body is super tense and you look like you’re about to cry.” Kylo said softly, his hand stroking over the soft part of her inner thigh as if on instinct. 

 

“It’s not that.” Rey said, her voice cracking embarrassingly. She cleared her throat before shrugging as she bit the corner of her lip. “I’m not nervous about this.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Kylo asked softly, leaning his head in closer to Rey, his voice too low and soft. It sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. 

 

_ It’s the fact that I am suddenly very turned on and your hand is close but not exactly where I want it. It’s the fact your voice makes me want to squirm. It’s the fact that we said we wouldn’t do anything while I was staying with you,  _ Rey thought as she looked over Kylo’s face. 

 

“It’s nothing.” She finally mumbled out. Kylo looked over her face before shaking his head. 

 

“That’s bullshit. You and I both know it.” He said, his thumb still rubbing over her thigh and being all too far away from where she wanted it to be. 

 

Rey bit her lip. She knew she wasn’t getting out of this. Kylo was just as stubborn as she was. Her brain apparently agreed, because before she could stop her hand she was grabbing Kylo’s wrist and moving his hand up her thigh. She moved, wrapping her hand around him to trail his fingers over her damp underwear. 

 

Kylo’s face flushed as he looked from Rey’s face over her body before his gaze landed on their hands. He swallowed harshly before looking back up Rey, his eyes taking her in. There was a hunger there now that made Rey’s stomach twist. “Oh…” Was all that came out of his mouth. 

 

Rey blushed and couldn’t help but just nod. “I just- I know you don’t want to do anything while I’m staying with you and I can respect that, but your thumb kept running my inner thigh and- Oh.” Rey had started to ramble, but her brain lost it’s train of thought due to Kylo’s fingers running under the band of her panties. 

 

She felt him trail his fingers over her slit, feeling how slick she was. His fingers brushed over her clit and she couldn’t help the little whine that escaped her lips. She looked up from where Kylo’s hand was teasing her to his face. His eyes were locked on hers, a wicked smirk playing at the corners of his lips. 

 

“Luckily we aren’t at my house, are we?” Kylo said, his tone rich and needy as he leaned in and kissed Rey’s jaw, nudging her head to the side with his nose so he had better access to her throat. “The same rules apply. Same as the tattoo. If you want me to stop you just have to say it, sweetheart.” Kylo mumbled against her skin between kisses. His thumb was brushing small circles over Rey’s clit making her moan in reply. All she could do was nod. 

 

“Good girl.” Kylo said as he kissed down Rey’s neck, sucking at her collar bone. He moved his body so he was leaning over the chair, one of his knees between Rey’s to keep him up. His thumb continued to circle her clit, his middle finger sliding into her cunt easily, making her gasp. Her hands shot up to grab his shoulders. 

 

Rey knew they shouldn’t. Especially not at his uncle's shop. Not in his uncle’s room.  But the logical side of her body was overruled by the pleasure his finger sent up her spine when he curled it in a come hither motion. 

 

“Kylo!” Rey gasped breathily as her hips rolled against his motions. 

 

“Sh, baby girl.” Kylo said. That was a new name to Rey, but oh did she like the way it fell off his lips.

  
He was kissing down her neck, then over her shirt, teasing at her hardened nipples that were pushing up at the fabric of her shirt. He let his tongue lap at them over the fabric, his mouth wrapping around them to give each a hard suck before he continued his motion down her body. His hand that wasn’t teasing at her clit, moved, pushing up her shirt so he could kiss and nip at her hip bones. His fingers pulled at the band of her underwear, his teeth grabbing the other side to tug them down to her knees. 

 

Rey watched him, her mouth slightly gaped open in a silent pant as her hips rolled to meet the small circling movements his fingers inside of her made. He leaned in then, pulling his hand back for a moment. Rey started to whine in protest at the loss of his thumb against her clit, but was stopped by the sudden warmth of his mouth latching around her bundle of nerves to suck. 

 

“Oh- fuck…” Rey moaned, one of her hands that had been holding onto the arm rests of the chair moving up to grope her breast, the other moving to tangle into Kylo’s hair. 

 

Kylo let out a please little hum as Rey pulled at his hair. The vibration from the hum made Rey’s toes curl as she moaned, her hips rolling to get more friction form Kylo. He complied, letting his tongue circle around Rey’s clit while he added in another finger to stretch her open. And stretch it did, leaving Rey gasping and whining as her hips moved again, needing more of that stretch and pressure his fingers  gave her. 

 

“Ky-Kylo… “ Rey mumbled as she looked down at him, pulling on his hair gently to get his eyes to look up and lock on hers. “More.” Was all Rey panted out, biting the corner of her lip. She wanted him. She  _ needed  _ him. All of him. 

 

Kylo moved his fingers again, curling them up and making her gasped. Rey groaned, both in pleasure and frustration. His mouth and his fingers felt amazing, but her body needed more of that stretch. It needed him. 

 

“Nu-uh.” Rey said as she pulled on Kylo’s hair again, making him groan against her clit. “M-more. I need you. I need more.” Rey said once he met her eyes again. He seemed to get it this time. He pulled his finger out of her, sliding them into his mouth and sucking on them. That itself made Rey keen under him. 

 

“Are you sure baby girl?” Kylo asked, his voice incredibly raspy. Rey just nodded as she leaned up on her elbow looking down at him. 

 

“Please.” Was all Rey was able to gasp out, but it was enough for Kylo. He was pulling at his belt and zipper quickly, pulling his jeans off and kicking them off as he climbed further up the chair. His lips locked with Rey’s as his hands ran down her sides to hold her hips. He met her eyes, searching for something. It was like he was waiting for her to stop him. If that was the case he wouldn’t find it there. 

 

“Protection?” Kylo said between heated kissed with Rey, suddenly realizing that he didn’t have a condom on him and he didn’t even want to think about Chewie having one in the building. 

 

“IUD.” Rey said, her arms wrapping around Kylo’s neck as she pulled him in for another kiss, rolling her hips up against his still clothed erection. Those boxers needed to be gone- now. 

 

“You sure?” Kylo mumbled as he reached down, pushing his boxers down, as if he had read Rey’s mind. 

 

“If you ask me that one more time, I am flipping us over and tieing you down.” Rey gasped out as she felt Kylo rub his tip against her folds. 

 

“Tempting…” Kylo mumbled as he locked Rey in another heated kiss. Rey just let out a small chuckle against his lips as she moved, lifting her hips up to meet his. Kylo took the hint and was soon sliding into her, groaning against her neck. 

 

“Fuck Rey. You’re so tight.” Kylo mumbled, his breathing labored as he held Rey’s hips up. He was sure his grip on her was going to leave a bruise but Rey didn’t seem to mind. She was moaning under him, her head tilted back.  Kylo had just hilted himself, letting Rey adjust when she already squirmed her hips, starting to grind them against him. “Someone’s impatient, huh baby girl?” Kylo mumbled against Rey’s neck, nipping at her ear as she whined under him. 

 

Rey’s nails started to dig into Kylo’s shoulders as he snapped his hips into her. Rey met him for each thrust, their pace needy and wild. 

 

“A-ah, harder.” Rey panted out, kissing and sucking at Kylo’s jaw and neck as they moved. Kylo gave Rey want she wanted, lifting her hips higher and thrusting down harder into her, panting against her neck. His movements made Rey cry out, her teeth biting down on Kylo’s shoulder. It made him hiss, but oh how it turned him on.

 

Kylo knew he wasn’t going to last longer. Rey’s body was starting to throb around him as his own release got closer. He groaned, sneaking one hand down from her hip to her clit, swirling around the nerve bundle. 

 

Rey whined at the addition, her head rolling back as she panted. “Fuck. I’m so close, Kylo. I’m so-” Rey cut herself off with a loud cry as he back arched at her body shivered with her release. Her body went heavy against the chair and Kylo’s hands. 

 

Kylo tried to pull out of Rey, but his body had other plans as it felt her walls clenched around him. He let out a groan that seems much more like a growl as he thrust his hips back into Rey, spilling his cum inside. He leaned over her for a few moments, panting as he waited for his world to stop spinning. 

 

“Fuck, Rey…” Kylo mumbled as he found her lips, kissing her deeply, his hips rolling slightly as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a few minutes of kissing, Kylo pulled himself out of Rey and leaned back on his knees, looking over her. She was the perfect image of pleasure. Her eyes were partially closed, her hands resting over her stomach as he chest heaved while trying to regulate her breathing. 

 

Rey finally opened her eyes and gave Kylo a lazy smile as she leaned up on her elbow, her other hand pulling him down to kiss him deeply. She pulled back, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Bathroom?” she asked. 

 

Kylo smiled as he nodded and nodded his head to the left. “It’s the next door on your left.” He said as he climbed off the chair and held a hand out to Rey. She took it, letting him pull her up. She smiled as she stood up, kissing him quickly before walking over to the door, her ass still bare and on display. She opened the door, peeking out to make sure Chewie hadn’t come back before she walked out and to the bathroom. 

 

Kylo watched her go, letting out a short laugh as he shook his head in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. There was one thing that Kylo knew for sure in that moment-

 

There was no way nothing was happening between them while she stayed with him. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I promise the actual tattooing will happen in the next chapter!!! Looking at you AlbaStarGazer ;) 
> 
> Also, amazing thanks to my beta: 3am_Readings. She is amazing and lovely and please check her out at here and on tumblr. She checked on me when I didn't have a chapter written in a while and just pushes this fic to a standard I never could on my own. Even when she is sick and on cold meds she takes the time to read over my ramblings and she is such a darling!!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up in about a week or so I hope- It's hard to write while on pain meds, but I love writing and I hate making all you dears wait! At the latest (health permitting) I will have a chapter up biweekly. Biweekly posting from the bisexual.


	18. Sing for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives Rey her tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!! I am so happy and excited for you all to read this! Your support and comments and everything has just been so inspiring. As my health starts to get better I hope to be posting more!!
> 
> I just wanted to shout out to 3am_Readings for being such an amazing beta reader! And to my wifey kkfangirl56 for just being so supportive and amazing. You both rock so much and I love you for it!
> 
> (P.S. the music in here is Death Cab for Cutie- I Will Follow You into the Dark and Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone. Both are super special songs to me.)

Rey walked into the bathroom, her underwear in her hands and clutched to her chest as she leaned against the door for support.

 

_ Woah,  _ was all that went through her mind as she took in the debauched reflection from the mirror in front of her. Her hair was tangled and askew, her lips red and puffy- kiss swollen. Her shirt was hanging crooked off of her shoulder and her breast was practically falling out of her bra.

 

Rey shook her head as she sighed and pulled her shirt to rightfully fit her, cupping her breast in her bra to put it back in her cup. As Rey stood there, looking over her form she felt the stickiness between her thighs and it stole her attention. She moved and cleaned herself up, before she threw her underwear back on and then sighed, leaning against the counter. 

 

_ There is no way- after that- that we are going back to just sleeping in his bed.  _

 

With that in mind, Rey gave herself another once over in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair before walking back out. She was stopped by Chewie sitting at the counter, munching on a sub. He looked up from the paper he was reading and saw Rey, looking back at the paper as he smirked. 

 

“You’re missing your pants there, miss Rey.” Chewie said as he chewed on his sandwich, keeping his eyes on the paper. 

 

Rey was frozen to the spot, her hands fidgeting in front of her as she figured what to say. How long had he been here? He wasn’t there when Rey went to the bathroom, but he could have been in another room? Oh god, did he hear them!? 

 

“I- um- my tattoo is on my upper thigh and my shorts were… too… long.” Rey said trailing off as she hurried towards the door of the room Kylo was in. She was paused by Chewie’s words, her cheeks flushing. 

 

“Mhm, that’s why the line art is smeared…” 

 

~~~

 

Kylo looked up as Rey hurried into the room, her face bright red and highlighting her freckles. He chuckled as she leaned against the door, eyes wide. 

 

“He made a comment to you too, huh? Yeah. I get to wipe down everything with disinfecting items after I finish your tattoo.” Kylo said as he rubbed his neck and shuddered at the memory of what Chewie had just said to him. 

 

~~~

 

_ “Hey kid, next time I let you borrow my room, you don’t have to lie about needing it to tattoo someone.” Chewie said, sneaking up on Kylo and scaring the shit out of him. He dropped the gun which he was fiddling with. He wanted something to do with his hands while waiting for Rey to finish cleaning herself up.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry?” Kylo choked out, cursing himself mentally as his voice wavered. He leaned down and picked up the gun, not meeting his uncle’s eyes.  _

 

_ “You two aren’t exactly quiet, Benji.” His uncle said as he chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Kylo. He walked in and then smiled as he looked back towards the door before softly adding. “She seems like a good girl. Also not the first time a good girl went bad in here.” Chewie winked at Kylo who shook his head and grimaced in response.  _

 

_ “Jesus, Chew! I don’t need to know that. Please, never say something like that to me again.” Kylo groaned, his ears and face a bright red as he ran his palm over his face, shaking his head in the process. Chewie laughed as he walked back towards the door and looked over his shoulder at Kylo.  _

 

_ “But really- she seems good for you.” Chewie said. Kylo nodded as he smiled and looked towards the way Rey had gone.  _

 

_ “She is. She really is.” Kylo said softly as he looked at the gun before sighing. “Anyway, am I still good to do that tattoo?” Kylo asked, holding up the gun. He suddenly felt like a teenager again. Except for back then he had been holding Chewie’s car keys and admitting to running into a mailbox.  _

 

_ “Of course you can, pup. Just make sure it’s all wiped down and disinfected before you leave.” Chewie said before walking out of the room.  _

 

_ Kylo sighed and let out a sharp exhale of breath as a laugh, shaking his head. How the hell had he ended up here? _

 

~~~

 

It took about 20 minutes for Kylo and Rey to now be in a comfortable silence, the tattoo gun being whirled to life. They had needed to stop talking (and kissing), and then Kylo had to rewrite the words on Rey’s thigh. Now it was finally here- Kylo had the gun inches from her skin. He had his hand against her thigh, rubbing calming circles against her skin as he started to move the gun into her skin. 

 

Rey gasped at the first sensation of the needle piercing into her skin. It hurt, yes,  but it was more of a burning sensation. It felt like when she felt a Christmas tree for the first time, and a needle poked into her skin. It was like that but more intense and more painful. It was like a really small pinch each time the needle moved quickly in and out of her skin. She had her fists clenched around the armrests of the chair as he bit her lip and laid her head back. 

 

She tried to even her breathing. It didn’t help. She tried counting. It didn’t help. Rey felt like she was going to cry. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to tell Kylo to stop, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

 

She could hear Kylo singing softly over the gun’s sound. His thumb was still moving soothingly against her skin, moving occasionally to wipe up extra ink that spilled from her skin with a paper towel. His hands were gentle and calming against her. His eyes were focused on her skin while he sang softly as if it were a second nature to him. 

 

“Will you sing louder? Sing for me?” Rey asked timidly, not sure Kylo could even hear her over the hum of the gun. Rey only knew he did hear her because of his smile and nod. His eyes never left her leg as he started to sing louder so Rey could hear him. 

 

“Love of mine, Someday you will die, But I'll be close behind, And I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, Or tunnels to gates of white- Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark.” Kylo sang out as he worked. He had made it through the first two words, the process faster than Rey had expected. 

 

Once Kylo had stopped that song, Rey waited to see if he would start to sing again. When he didn’t Rey was suddenly very aware of the needle going in and out of her skin. 

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked. She smiled as she got a ‘hm?’ from the working man in front of her. “Will you sing again? I- It helped distract me. Your voice is beautiful.” Rey asked bashfully as she watched Kylo with adoration. 

 

Kylo paused his movements then and lifted the gun from her leg. His eyes scanned over her face before he scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll keep singing.” He said softly as he started the gun up again. Rey could tell there was something there- something Kylo didn’t want to talk about. She would let him avoid it for now, but it was something she filed away for later. 

 

As he started to sing again, Rey could feel her muscles relax. She listened to him, letting her eyes close as the sharp pain from the needle became a series of small pinches. 

 

“Breath deep, Breath clear. Know that I’m here. Know that I’m here- waiting. Stay strong. Stay gold. You don’t have to fear. You don’t have fear- waiting.” Kylo started to sing again, his voice rough but smooth all at once. 

 

It reminded Rey of a wool blanket. It was rough and somewhat uncomfortable, but the weight and warmth of it drew you in so you kept it. His voice made her body relax, his hand still running soothing over her leg. 

 

Before Rey knew it, Kylo was starting another song and another. This kept going until Rey’s trance from his singing stopped. She opened her eyes to see Kylo smiling up at her, rubbing her calf gently. 

 

“All done, sweetheart. I wanted you to look at it before I put the salve and bandage over it.” Kylo said as he kissed Rey’s knee gently, resting his head against her leg. Rey leaned up, looking down to see her tattoo still red and sore shining up at her. She felt tears rush up to her eyes as she sighed and shook her head. She looked up to meet Kylo’s gaze, letting out a short chuckle.

 

“It’s amazing.” Rey said softly as she moved to touch it. Kylo shook his head and grabbed her fingers, kissing her hand gently before he set her hand on the armrest. 

 

“Nope. No touching it. No touching, rubbing or water for a few days and we’ll have to change out your bandage every so often. Since you’re staying with me I can help with it and won’t give you the whole speech.” Kylo said while taking the ointment and wrap, covering up the colored skin. 

 

Rey just nodded as she smiled at Kylo as he placed a soft kiss over her bandage, his lips just ghosting her skin. She moved then, swinging her legs over the edge of the chair as she sat up fully. 

 

“This may sound like a dumb question, but were you serious about the no sex thing?” Rey said as she bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at Kylo. She knew she had gotten to him by the way his adams apple bobbed. He kept his eyes locked with hers before he nodded and stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Yes, I was- now put your pants on for christs sake. Carefully.” Kylo said as he started to clean up the station, not looking at Rey or meeting her eyes. It worked out to her advantage though as she slinked behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle to stand on her tiptoes and rest her chin against his shoulder by his ear. 

 

“Well, good thing me sucking your cock shouldn’t bother my leg.” Rey whispered against his skin before walking towards where her shorts were folded up. She let her hand trail against his shoulders until her fingertips couldn’t reach him anymore. Her hips swayed as she walked, knowing Kylo was watching her from under his lashes. She bent at the waist to grab her shorts, letting Kylo get a good view of her skimpy underwear before she pulled her shorts up and covered the view. 

 

“Dear lord…” Kylo mumbled as he ran his tongue over his lower lip and sighed. “Baby doll, you have no idea how much I would love to say yes to that, but I’m not 20 anymore.” Kylo said with a chuckle, though her words did make his cock twitch in a valiant effort. 

 

Rey shrugged as she smiled and walked back over, ducking to step into the space between Kylo’s arms that were braced against the counter of the cupboards. 

 

“Good thing we have all night. Offer does expire at midnight though.” Rey said as she leaned up and kissed Kylo, teasing at the seam of his mouth with her tongue. 

 

Kylo hummed against her lips and let his hands move to rest on her hips before he pulled back with a sigh. He rested his forehead against Rey’s and smiled at her, a dopey one that Rey didn’t think she would ever get tired of. 

 

“I have to clean up. Why don’t you go walk around town for a bit. I’ll call you when I’m done.” Kylo said softly as he gave Rey another soft kiss, sucking on her lower lip before nipping it with his teeth. 

 

Rey nodded as she sighed and pulled back from Kylo who moved on of his hands to his side so she could slide out from between his arms. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Rey said as she walked over to grab her coat and purse. She was almost at the door when Kylo called her. 

 

She turned to see a smirk playing against his lips as he locked eyes with her. 

 

“To be continued.” Kylo promised before turning his back to her to start cleaning. Rey blushed at the promise those three simple words gave her. She walked from the room and into the waiting area where Chewie was messing around on his phone. 

 

“Glad to see you found your shorts.” Chewie said to Rey who was trying to slip by him and out the shop door. She stopped and looked at Chewie with embarrassed eyes. The old man just chuckled to himself as he shook his head and smiled at the girl. She was something else, something good for his nephew. 

 

Rey turned again without saying anything to dart out the door but still again when she heard Chewie clear his throat. 

 

“Oh, and Rey?” Rey turned to look at the door, her hand still on the push bar of the door. “Thank you for bringing my nephew back. I haven’t heard him sing… Well in years.” Rey didn’t know how to reply so she just smiled and nodded before pushing the door open to walk into the brisk night air. She pulled her jacket, well Ben’s jacket, tighter around her. She looked around the street, looking to see what shops were nearby. The bar that was next door caught her eye. She headed over to it, heading into the crowded building.

 

Rey figured one drink wouldn’t hurt, and it was a karaoke night so that could be entertaining. Rey walked through the throngs of people before making it to the bar, sitting on an empty stool. She waited barely a minute before a short woman appeared in front of her. She was smiling and wearing the biggest pair of glasses that Rey had ever seen.

 

“What can I get for you?” The woman asked. Rey noticed that her shoulders were just barely above the counter. 

 

“I’ll have a cranberry vodka, please.” Rey ordered as she smiled at the woman before directing her attention back to the stage in the corner. 

 

“Coming right up!” The bartender said before walking off, leaving Rey to watch the person singing. 


	19. I Fucked Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is late, and another man makes an appearance to try and woo her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys... so, life has been rough. I've had a shitty ass day, so I figured I could try to make all of yours a little better with a new post. Hopefully. This one is a fun chapter. I can't wait to read your response. Like I'm really excited too. 
> 
> Thank you to 3am_Readings and kkfangirl56. You both are amazing <3

It had been almost an hour and a half now. Rey was still sitting at the bar, alone, watching one drunk person sing after the other. Her head felt tipsy from her four vodka cranberries and her anxiety was high.

 

_ What if he forgot me? What if he left and forgot to see where I was?  _

 

Rey’s brain spun in circles, spiraling in on itself. She checked her phone- once, twice, three times- and nothing. No texts or calls. She checked to make sure her sound was on (it was.) while biting at the corner of her lip anxiously messing with the straw in her drink. 

 

“So, what’s your story dear? Waiting for a date? Meeting someone over business?” the bartender that had given her all her drinks popped up next to Rey on a stool. She started Rey who about dropped her phone. She blushed as set it down on the counter and sighed before glancing at the door. 

 

“I was waiting for a- well a friend. He and I were- um- celebrating. I guess.” Rey said softly as she shrugged and looked at her phone again, having to fight back the urge to cry. She wasn’t drunk enough for that yet. She had no reason to cry over something so dumb. 

 

“Ah, you’re celebrating? What, hm? I’ll have a drink with you.” The woman said, reaching over the counter to get herself a shot of whiskey. She held the glass as she looked at Rey who was studying the counter to avoid the wise gaze from the other woman. 

 

“Well, I got my first tattoo.” Rey said, suddenly not sure what there was to celebrate. Sure, her tattoo was exciting, but was it something to celebrate? She didn’t think so. And it wasn’t like she would celebrate the  _ other  _ activity that happened. 

 

Maz pulled Rey from her thoughts again as she smiled and nodded, holding her glass up to cheers it before sipping at her whiskey. “Ah, that is exciting. Did you go to Flying Falcon? The place next door.” Mas said, naming the place that Rey had just been in. To be honest, Rey hadn’t noticed a sign or anything of the sort when she and Kylo went inside.

 

“Yeah, I did. My- um- well roommate, I guess, works there.” Rey stumbled over her words as she thought of how to describe her relationship with Kylo. There was an attraction there for sure. It wasn’t something she could ignore anymore. They weren’t just friends. They  _ couldn’t  _ be just friends. Rey wouldn’t be able to do that. And if he wanted to stay just friends until she lived somewhere else then she would move out that day. 

 

“Ah, Ben Solo.” The woman said as she nodded and shot back the rest of whiskey, side eyeing Rey. “I’m assuming you know him as Kylo Ren.”she added with a sigh as she shook her head. Her eyes suddenly seemed distant before she turned and extended a hand to Rey. “I’m Maz Kanata. I’m a close friend to the Skywalker and Solo family.” 

 

Rey just nodded as the woman, Maz, smiled. “So you know Ky- Ben then?” Rey asked as she sipped at her unfinished drink. She wasn’t really interested in drinking anymore, but she kept drinking to try and ease her growing anxiety. 

 

“Know him? Child, I helped raise that boy. Changed his diapers. Watched him run away naked to tackle his-” Maz stopped as she sighed and then smiled over at Rey patting her hand. “I know Ben Solo. He’s a good man.”

 

Rey nodded as she blushed and looked at the counter where their hands were sitting. She bit her lip as she looked back up to the woman, looking over her face. “He is a good man. He- he has helped me more than anyone else could have. He barely knew me when he started to help.” Rey said. She knew he still didn’t know her in a traditional sense, but she felt like she had known Ben her whole life. Like he was a part of her life. A part of her.

 

Maz nodded as she looked over to where another customer had walked over to the bar to order. She hopped off her stool and walked around the counter again, stopping at Rey to touch her arm gently, getting her attention. 

 

“He will be here. Ben Solo isn’t a forgetful boy.” Maz promised as she squeezed Rey’s arm before walking off to serve the customer who sat at the opposite end of the bar. 

 

Rey nodded as she sighed and watched the crowd again, watching for Ben’s tall figure to walk through the door. She didn’t see him, but after talking to Maz, she knew he was coming. Something must have held him up. That had to be it. 

 

As Rey thought more about what had happened between Ben as well as what Maz said, she leaned on the counter. As time went by she kept finding herself checking the time on her phone screen. It had been almost two hours and the fact that Ben hadn’t even texted her bothered Rey more than she knew it should. But she couldn't help it- she wanted to celebrate and needed to talk to him about what happened. It was all so much for her brain to handle and she needed to talk it out.    
  
"This seat open?" Rey looked up from her thoughts to see a redheaded man who she assumed had been the one to ask her about the seat. She shrugged and looked back at her phone again before her eyes darted to the door.   
  
  
"Sure. I need to go check on something anyway." Rey muttered as she stood up. The redhead shook his head and held his hand not holding his beer up in the air in a way of surrender. He was smiling at her with a sly smile that made Rey’s skin crawl.   
  
"No, no. I didn't mean to impose. Please. Sit and wait for whoever was dumb enough to stand you up." The man said as he motioned to her seat. Hesitantly Rey sat down, looking at the man who sat down next to her. His eyes scanned over her, resting too long on her hips for her comfort. 

 

“He isn’t standing me up. He’s still at work.” Rey said, only partially lying. In all reality she had no idea if Kylo was still in the tattoo shop. Rey should have gone and checked by now, but her heart was afraid that she would find him missing. Find that he had left her. 

 

“Well, you were sitting here when I walked in an hour ago. No one has joined you since then either. You kept looking at the door and then at your phone. So I’m sorry to assume a pretty girl like you was left to the dust.” The sly man said, leaning in closer to Rey. She snapped her head to meet his eyes. His face was too close to Rey’s and she turned it looking at the counter. “I’m Hux, by the way.”

 

Rey eyed the guy, before looking back at her drink. “I’m no one.” She said as she took a drink, wishing this creep would go away. She just wanted to go home. 

 

_ You don’t have a home. You’re just bouncing around from different people helping you,  _ Rey thought to herself as she finished the rest of her glass and set it down with a sigh. Rey’s head snapped to Hux as he put his hand on her back and smiled at her leaning in. 

 

“Let me buy you another.” He said, his hand stroking her back and making Rey shrink away from him. 

 

~~~ 

 

Kylo walked into the bar, sighing. He had finished cleaning the shop, and then spent some time ordering supplies with Chewie. He hadn’t noticed the time and when he did he left quickly, realizing he had left Rey alone for a few hours now. He headed over to the bar next door, pulling out his phone to call Rey and see where she had headed off to.

 

That’s when he saw it. 

 

Rey was sitting at the bar, talking to Hux.  _ Hux.  _ It made Kylo’s blood boil. He pushed his way through the crowd of drunks, reaching the bar and Rey easily. He smiled as he walked over, wrapping his arm around Rey’s waist, kissing her temple. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Kylo said softly against her hair. Rey pulled back and looked at him, her eyes flashing with emotion before she swallowed and shut herself off. That fake smile that he recognized from the first night that they met, was put in place.

 

“Okay.” Was all Rey said before looking back to the counter, leaning away from Kylo’s touch. He furrowed his brow before looking over at Hux who was chuckling to himself. 

 

“Why if it isn’t Solo- why am I not surprised you were the one who stood up such a pretty woman?” Hux said taking a sip of his beer while cocking an eyebrow at his old colleague. Kylo had to clench his fists at his sides and glared at Hux. 

 

“You know that isn’t my name,  _ Armitage. _ ” Kylo snarled at the redhead, making Rey look over at Ben. They knew each other. Was this guy coming over some set up? Why out of everyone did he come talk to her? Where had Kylo been? 

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot you changed it to get my daddy’s love.” Hux said, rolling his eyes. He set his empty bottle down and looked over at Rey who was unfortably watching the interaction. “If you ever want someone who isn’t a sell out, let me know.” Hux said to Rey, sliding her one of his cards before walking into the crowd again. 

 

Ben set down where he has been, flicking the card away while he turned his attention to Rey who was still phasing him out. 

 

“Sweetheart, I really am sorry. I didn’t know what time it was. I cleaned up then I was working on an order-” Kylo started to explain, touching Rey’s shoulder to get her attention. She flinched away from it and looked at him, shaking her head. 

 

“I thought you left. I didn’t know what happened. You know-” Rey stopped, sighing and shutting her eyes for a few moments to calm herself before continuing. “You know I don’t have many people, Kylo. You know that. Why didn’t you…” She trailed off shaking her head as she moved, swerving around on the stool to leave. 

 

“Rey, baby, wait.” Kylo said as he took her hand. He smiled as Rey didn’t pull away from him but instead looked from their hands to his eyes. “Please. I’m sorry. Just-” Kylo smiled as he thought of an idea and stood up, kissing her forehead, stroking her cheek. “Let me make it up to you?” 

 

Rey furrowed her brows at him, confused, but nodded her okay. Kylo nodded before letting her hands go, walking up to the stage, talking to the DJ that was running the karaoke machine. As the next song ended, Rey watched as Kylo got up onto the stage. As he walked onto the stage, Kylo locked eyes with Rey, flipping his hair out of his face, running his hand through it. His eyes were dark with emotion that Rey couldn’t identify from so far away, but his tongue darted over his lips while his eyes locked on Rey as the song started. 

 

“Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress?” Kylo started, smiling as Rey’s jaw dropped. He let his eyes not leave hers, singing along to the music without needing to spare a moment to look at the lyrics. It felt like the song was meant for Kylo to sing to her. 

 

As he sang, Kylo hopped down from the stage, taking the cordless mic with him. He made his way to Rey, standing in front of her to run his hands into her hair, his lips brushing against her ear as he sang. 

 

“I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, a better fuck- than any boy you’ll ever meet. Sweety you have me.” Kylo sang before turning back and walking up the stage to hop onto it from the front. The sheer fact that he was strong enough to do that made Rey shiver, her core warming. 

 

Kylo locked eyes with Rey as soon as he was on the stage again and ended the song, smirking at her. He winked before hopping down to applause. Maz was hollering at him, saying something about being a show off, but Kylo didn’t mind it at all. His eyes were locked on Rey as he walked through the crowd (who parted for him), and soon reached Rey. He cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her deeply. 

 

Rey leaned into him, placing her hands against his chest. When they pulled apart, Rey was suddenly aware of some of the patrons in the bar still looking at them. Her cheeks flushed as she sighed and leaned her head against Kylo, unable to hide her smile. 

 

“I’m still angry with you.” Rey mumbled, though there was no real threat behind her words. She both heard and felt Kylo chuckle, rubbing her back gently as he looked down at Rey. He tipped her head up and kissed her gently, stroking the side of her jaw. 

 

“I know. I fucked up, but I never meant to Rey. I know what you’ve been through. I know you must have worried. I’m sorry. But-” Kylo sighed as he moved, sitting on a stool and pulling Rey with him so they were closer to eye level. “I like you Rey. I really, fucking like you.” Kylo said as he kissed her hands. He could see the sudden spike of anxiety in Rey’s eyes so he tried to give her a reassuring smile. 

 

“It doesn’t make sense, and I know that, but seeing you with Hux- It just did something to me. After the shop and after it all, I just think we both know that us being friends won’t work. But I don’t want to have you move out. I don’t want that at all. I have loved having you there. I want to help you deal with this shit about getting a visa. I want to be there for you. I want to make sure guys like Hux never have a chance to hurt you. I need you to understand that.” Kylo rambled on as he looked at their hands, occasionally glancing up to look at Rey. 

 

She was smiling down at him. She squeezed his hands and leaned in, kissing him deeply, stroking his cheek.  

 

“I know, Kylo. I know. I love you too.” Rey said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That shit happened. Oh damn.


	20. How...Typical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey head home but get stopped by an old 'friend' of Kylo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Your comments are all so sweet and I appreciate you all so much. I really, truly mean it and I don't know how to tell you all. It's amazing. Really.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to end it where I did because shit is about to hit the fan real quick after this. 
> 
> Enjoy dearies!

Kylo looked up at Rey and shook his head giving her a small smile as he stroked her cheek, sighing. “You’ve had more to drink than I thought.” Kylo said softly, looking down at his lap, letting out a sad chuckle. “It’s just like after Poe’s.”

 

Rey pulled back then and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Kylo. “I’m sorry, what? I know what I said that night. I know what I’m saying now.” Rey said indignantly. She shook her head and looked at the ground. “Is it really that crazy for me to feel that way?” 

 

Kylo looked at her, his mouth slightly open before he sighed and leaned in, pulling Rey against him. He kissed her jaw and smiled against her skin. She had said she loved him. And she meant it. She meant it that night and now. She- gods he was an idiot. 

 

“I love you, Rey. It’s not crazy I just- I guess I haven’t had someone say that to me before. I just assumed that it was some mistake.” Kylo said softly against the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. 

 

Rey smiled then as she felt her cheeks flush, her hands wrapping around him as she rubbed his shoulder blade gently, sighing softly. She felt so calm in that moment, with the man she fell in love with in the span of a week. Everything else seemed to fade away. “Let’s go home…” Rey said softly against Kylo’s temple. 

 

Kylo nodded as he smiled up at Rey, stretching as he stood up and put his arm around her shoulder. He guided her out of the bar, leaving money on the counter for Maz. He caught her eye and smiled at the wink that she shot him. 

 

As they were making their way out, Kylo ran into someone while looking at the ground. He looked at the person he had hit with his shoulder to apologize and froze, his eyes locking with the woman he had stumbled into. 

 

“Ah, Ren. I heard you were here. And this must be the one Hux was talking to. Rey, is it?” The woman asked. Rey had stopped when she felt Ben’s arm around her tense. She eyed the woman before nodding. 

 

“I’m Rey, yes. And you are?” Rey asked, crossing her arms over her chest while moving in closer against Kylo. She pressed her side into his, both to calm herself and him. She could feel him tense as he stared down the woman. 

 

“Phasma. Gwendoline Phasma. I’m an old colleague of Kylo’s.” She said flashing a devilish smile at Rey before turning her attention back to Kylo. “Sorry to hear about Hux cutting you. You really were our best stylist.” 

 

Kylo just shrugged as he glanced at Rey before back to Phasma, his hand tight on Rey’s side. “Well, it is what it is. I actually just moved into a new place so it isn’t that much of a loss. Rey was my most recent customer, actually.” Kylo said, his head lifted and his shoulders squared back. He was in total defense mode. 

 

“Ah, sleeping with the artist. How… typical.” Phasma said before letting out a small chuckle and looking over towards the bar. “Well, I have to go. Hux and I have a meeting in the morning and I need to make sure he isn’t hungover for it.” Phasma said, walking away before Kylo or Rey could reply. 

 

“She’s a joy…” Rey mumbled as she rolled her eyes and looked at Kylo who was staring after the tall blonde woman. He was watching her as she walked over to Hux, whispering something against his ear as he glanced over at Kylo. The redhead raised his glass and nodded at Kylo, a sly smile on his face. 

 

“Come on.” Kylo growled as he turned back to Rey, moving her towards the door, his fists tight as they stepped out into the night. He swore under his breath as they headed towards his car, his brow furrowed in worried. 

 

“Kylo, what’s going on? Who were they?” Rey asked, almost having to jog after Kylo to keep up with his fast pace. She let out a sigh of relief when he stopped and turned to look at her. The relief was short lived when she saw the look of worry on his face. 

 

“They’re not good people Rey. More went on at that shop than tattoos. I never wanted to get involved and I didn’t most of the time, but I know that they have connections. They’re out to get me. I was the golden child out of all of us. We were all top dogs, but I was the alpha. Snoke- he wanted me to take over. Some things happened before I was able to take over and he changed his will over to Hux. I’m sure there was more to it than that. I’m sure- I know more than he wants out on the streets. I thought Hux would be happy with just having the shop to himself with me out of the way. I thought-” Kylo stopped. He had started pacing, but his movements stopped as he looked at Rey, sighing. “Hux has always wanted what I have. Now that he knows you’re around…” Kylo trailed off as he looked at the sidewalk, his face sullen. 

 

“Kylo, what happened at the shop? What- what am I getting into?” Rey asked softly as she walked over to Kylo, placing her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand then up to her face sighing. 

 

“Let’s just get home. I’ll try and explain everything.” Kylo said softly as he took Rey’s hand, kissing her knuckles before pulled her with him to his car around the corner. 

 

~~~

 

It was a half hour or so later and Rey and Kylo were sitting on his couch. They had ordered a pizza and Kylo was sipping at his beer while staring off into space. 

 

“I was a kid when I went to Snoke. It was after everything with my dad happened. I didn’t know what I was doing with my life, and he had connections to help me get out from under my parents. He helped me get emancipated early on. I was 17, just barely. He said he had plans for me. He could see greatness.” Kylo paused as he sighed and ran his hand over his face. “It started off with him helping me. He told me to embrace the pain of my scars and bruises. He said I was smart to push on the wounds to keep them alive. So I did. I did and I kept that pain inside. The next step in his plan was train me as a fighter. It started off with kickboxing, martial arts, and just basic self defense. Then when I turned 18, I got a notice I was being shipped off. He had somehow found a connection to get me into Marine’s training without my consent.

 

“So, I went. I went and trained and by the time I was almost 19 I was about to be shipped out when I got injured. I broke some discs in my back and other stuff, so I got honorably discharged. Snoke didn’t like that and so I got punished and pushed harder than the other kids he had taken in. I was pushed into helping in the parlor he owned. I covered the front a lot while meetings and other things took place in the back. I never asked what he did. I never dared. My future was in that room though, and I knew it. So no matter what I wanted, I worked hard because I knew that he would push me into the world behind the shop. 

 

“So, I took some art classes at a local college. That mixed with just my basic instincts pushed me forward as the best artist. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I was the best artist he wouldn’t take me out of the shop. That he would let me stay there instead of going into the illegal side of his life. That wasn’t the case. So when I turned 23, Snoke pulled me into the first meeting. It was about a drug run across the city that he wanted me to go on. I pointed out that I had appointments and he said he would get them covered. It was that or running so- I went. 

 

“It was what I expected. It went smoothly enough and when I got back, Snoke praised me. It was one of the first times I was praised in a while. I craved it, so I kept going on the trips. He called them missions. It wasn’t until I was 27, that one went wrong. I watched some of my group, we jokingly called ourselves knights, get killed in a transaction gone wrong. Hux fucked us over by giving us wrong information. That was when I left. I ran off, running into another state. 

 

“Snoke chased me for awhile, but I outran them. I ended up coming back earlier this year when I heard Snoke died. I wanted to pay my respects because, despite it all, he was all I knew as family for a while. That’s when I found out that Hux had taken over and I was left nothing. I didn’t care. I made it clear I was back in town, and they have been leaving me alone since then.” Kylo explained looking over at Rey finally and giving her a small smile. 

 

“But now, Hux knows I have you. And I’m not sure what he’ll do, but I don’t- it won’t be good.” Kylo finished leaning his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. 

 

Rey sat still for a few moments before moving and scooting over to lay against Kylo’s side, kissing his jaw gently as she nose at his neck. “Well, aren’t we a match. I’m here illegally and you’re an ex mob boss in training.” 

 

Kylo let out a surprised laugh as he glanced down at Rey, wrapping his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. He leaned in and kissed her gently, savoring the softness of her lips against his own. 

 

“Whatever he has planned, we’ll face together.” Rey said softly, her hand slipping up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’ve been helping me when I don’t have anywhere else to go. They’re not scaring me off. I’ve faced worse things than them.” Rey promised, kissing Kylo again gently. 

 

With each kiss, Kylo could feel his anxiety ease away, leaving him content to old Rey and kiss her gently, his hands roaming over her body. They had each other and they would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am_Readings- you are just amazing dear.   
> Wifey- you're amazing. Thank you for your continued support kkfangirl56!


	21. I Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey, I think that he’s hurt more than anything. Jesus, Rey. He came in here crying. Seeing a man like that cry is something terrifying. I thought you had been hurt.” Finn said with a sigh. Rey could hear Poe asked Finn for the phone in the background. “Peanut, I’m letting you talk to Poe, okay?” Finn asked. Rey said yes and soon she heard Poe sighing into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Hello! Sorry I'm back! Finals for both me and my wonderful beta 3am_Readings have been killer. But here it is!! Chapter Twenty One!!! Woo! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your patience and support. They mean the world to me <3 
> 
> Also... I'm sorry. *hides*

Rey woke up to shouting down stairs. The bed was still warm next to her, but Kylo was missing. She looked around the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“No, she’s been staying with me. I’m sorry, who even told you? How did you-” Rey could hear Kylo yelling at someone, his yells being cut off by another man. 

 

“We had a report made from a concerned citizen, sir. We just needed to look into it. Ms Ingen is no longer enrolled in school, so it seems like her visa is up. It was never renewed so there is no legal reason-” The man started, Kylo cutting him off with another yell. 

 

“Bullshit! There are so many other cases. She hasn’t done anything wrong. She’s only here to work!” Kylo said, his tone getting louder. Rey jumped out of bed at that, pulling Kylo’s shirt over her as she grabbed her sleep shorts from the ground and threw them on. She walked out the door and headed down the stairs, seeing a cop and a man in the suit talking to shirtless Kylo. 

 

“Hey, what’s  going on?” Rey asked softly, looking between the three men. She stepped back up the stairs, when the cop moved towards her with cuffs. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Kylo before snapping to the man in the suit as he spoke. 

 

“Rey Ingen, we need you to come with us. You’re being sent back to England due to your expired student visa.” 

 

Rey felt her heart drop as she shook her head and stepped up the stairs. This was too soon. Too fast. Last night had been something so special. Kylo was hers. All hers and she had a place to stay. She had a home. She was going to apply for a green card with the address. See what she had to do to stay- 

 

“She isn’t going anywhere, yet. You can’t take her off of my property until you have a judge involved. You’re here based on a anonymous report. You have no true basis for being here.” Kylo growled out under his breath, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side. 

 

“It’s smarter if I go.” Rey said as she looked up, meeting Kylo’s shocked gaze, his brows furrowed at her in worry. “It’s smarter if I go instead of fight it.” She added, giving Kylo a small smile. She looked at the man in the suit then as she cleared her throat and looked up the stairs. “Let me change, and then I’ll go with you.” 

 

The man nodded, giving her permission before she headed up the stairs and into the spare room. She dug her nails into her palm to keep herself from starting to sob. As she started to change she could feel Kylo watching her. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile. 

 

“I have to go.” Rey said softly, her voice cracking as she held her shorts in her hands. She knew if she put them on then she was one step closer leaving the place that she had just been told was her home. Last night Kylo had promised her that she could stay here as long as she wanted. That he wouldn’t make her leave. He wouldn’t make her stay. He just wanted her to feel safe. And she had, dear god she had. 

 

“You don’t have to do anything Rey. You really don’t have to go with these guys, they have no legal grounds. I’m sure they’re just here because Hux pulled some strings. I told you he would try and fuck this over some how. Please. Stay.” Kylo said softly as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her middle, kissing her shoulder. 

 

Rey felt her tears start to fall down her cheeks as she turned in Kylo’s arms and buried her face against his bare chest. “I have to. It will make it easier on both of us. This was nice Kylo, but… But I can’t stay. This- it won’t work.” Rey said softly, starting to pull back from Kylo to grab her bag that she had thrown her clothes into. She knew she would be forced to stay in a facility for a few days before she was sent to London to fend for herself. 

 

“Rey, please. Please, don’t go.” Kylo begged, his eyes scanning her face as he held her closer to him again. “Stay here with me. Tell them that you haven’t renewed it because you’ve been working towards a marriage card. I have receipts from times we have been out. Family and friends to back it all up. Rey, stay.” Kylo started to ramble as he pulled back from holding her. He ran his hands down her arms to hold her hands, rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. 

 

Rey looked at him in shock, her mouth partially open. Was he- did Kylo expect her to marry him to stay? She couldn’t could she? She couldn’t trap him like that. “I can’t.” Rey said as she shook her head and pulled her hands back, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not going to force you to be stuck with a girl you barely know.” Rey pushed past Kylo, only stopping when he grabbed her arm gently. It was soft enough Rey could pull away, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to feel that touch on her skin forever. 

 

“You’re not forcing me into anything Rey. I meant everything I’ve said. It’s crazy, but you’re- you know me better than anyone and you’re not afraid of me. You push me to be better but embrace me despite my past. I love you, Rey. No matter how short it’s been, I know it’s true.  Please…” Kylo said softly as he pull her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles than her palm. “Please, stay. I- I’ll try to make you happy here. If I- If it’s really that bad then you can go. But please stay and try this with me.” Kylo begged, falling to his knees next to Rey, looking up at her. 

 

“I can’t, Kylo. I wish- I have to go.” Rey said, wiping at her eyes as she pulled away from Kylo, walking out the guest room door and down the stairs. She left without looking back, knowing if she did that she would say yes. That she would trap him into helping her. She didn’t need that on her conscious. Didn’t need to see him hate her over time for it. 

 

Kylo heard the front door close and he knew Rey was gone. She left. She left him, after telling him he wasn’t alone. Telling him that they had each other. 

 

_ Did I push her? Was that too much? What if she doesn’t come back…?  _ Kylo’s mind started to spiral as he kneeled in the spare room, his eyes focused on the floor. He could already feel the emptiness in his body start. The house was too quiet, despite Niner whining and nosing at him to get his attention. It was empty, despite his canine sitting at his side. It wasn’t his home anymore, it was just a house. His home was being sent overseas.  

 

Kylo knew he would have to follow her to bring her back. 

 

~~~

 

Rey was sitting on a cot in the cold steel room that would be her’s for the next week while she waited for them to sort out her transfer to England. She looked around the sad and sterile room, looking to see at least something that didn’t remind Rey of a prison. She came up with nothing redeeming to the room. 

 

Before Rey could think of anything else, she pulled out her phone and called Finn. She wanted to call Kylo, desperately, but she knew it would just hurt him more than she already did. 

 

“Peanut, is everything okay?” Finn asked as soon as he answered the phone. Rey couldn’t say anything. She just started to cry as she bit onto her finger trying to calm herself down so she didn’t sob. 

 

“No.” Rey finally choked out as she rested her head against the cold stone wall. “Finn, I’m being sent back. Somehow, they found out about my visa and I’m being sent back. I can’t. I just can’t.” Rey sobbed into the phone, her phone clenching at her chest. 

 

“Wait, what? Rey, what do you mean? What’s going on? Kylo showed up here freaking out. Poe’s talking to him. Honey, I need you to calm down and talk to me.” Finn said softly, his tone calming to Rey who just nodded and sighed, trying to even her breathing. 

 

“Some men showed up at Kylo’s this morning. I woke up to them yelling at each other, the men at Kylo and Kylo yelling back. Someone tipped them off to my visa issue. They’re sending me back. They’re not even letting me try and apply for one, Finn. And Kylo-” Rey’s voice cracked as she started to cry again. “Finn, I really hurt him I think. I didn’t- I don’t-” Rey couldn’t finish as she started to cry again, biting her lip as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

“Peanut, did Kylo- did you really say no?” Finn asked softly. That made Rey’s breath catch in her chest.

 

“He told you?” She asked softly, blinking away the tears from her eye as she wiped at her cheek. “He- It wasn’t what he meant, Finn. I don’t want him to be stuck to me. I don’t need him to resent me.” Rey mumbled softly as she looked at the blank white wall across from her. 

 

“Rey, I think that he’s hurt more than anything. Jesus, Rey. He came in here crying. Seeing a man like that cry is something terrifying. I thought you had been hurt.” Finn said with a sigh. Rey could hear Poe asked Finn for the phone in the background. “Peanut, I’m letting you talk to Poe, okay?” Finn asked. Rey said yes and soon she heard Poe sighing into the phone.

 

“Chiquita,” Poe started, pausing to think. “What is your plan?” 

 

Rey thought for a moment before hugging her knees in tighter to her chest. “I don’t know, Poe. I just don’t want to go back to England. I don’t have anything there. I don’t want to leave you all. I don’t want to leave him.” Rey admitted softly, chewing on her lip anxiously. “I don’t have a plan. I know I’m being sent back. It’s just something that I have to deal with one day at a time.” 

 

Poe was silent for a moment, making Rey wonder if they had lost connection.

 

“Cariño, you don’t have to deal with this alone, either. We’ll figure something out. You just have to trust us to help, okay?” Poe said, before quickly adding. “I agree with Kylo, though. It might be smart to act like your two are engaged. It helps you stay here. At least for now.” 

 

“Poe, I- I can’t. He doesn’t really want that. He couldn’t. We haven’t known each other for long, and he knows so little about my past.” Rey said with as sigh. It felt like no one listened to her. 

 

“Rey, it isn’t your past that Kylo cares about. It’s your future and he wants you here. We all do.” Poe said softly. 

 

Rey felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth. She heard her phone beeping and she pulled it back to see it was dieing. 

 

“Poe, my phone is dying and I’m not allowed my charger. I’ll try and reach out when I can.” Rey said, biting her lip before continuing. “Tell Kylo that I’ll miss him, yeah?” 

 

“Of course I will, Rey. You should be the one to tell him that though. Trust us to get you out before you’re shipped off, okay? You have to trust us.” Poe said. Rey nodded, but felt that empty feeling slam into her chest as her phone beeped signaling that it died. 

 

Rey did trust them. She trusted all of them with her life. At the same time, Rey was used to taking herself and it felt wrong to expect them to help her. Rey had to help herself. 

 

“Miss Ingen?” Rey looked up to see a man in a suit standing at the door, a smirk that made Rey uneasy on his lips. “I’m Mitaka. I’m your case worker. Would you mind having a word with me?” 

 

Rey just nodded as she stood and set her phone down onto her cot. She walked out of the room, following Mitaka into the unknown.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, I'm sorry okay? I had to...


	22. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. Life had caught up with me- I'm moving, still dealing with personal issues, and got a new job. So I've been too busy to really update and write as much as I want. 
> 
> With life starting to settle down, I hope to get back to writing and updating more. Thank you to 3am_Readings for reaching out and being just the best beta reader ever.
> 
> And to kkfangirl56 for just being the best wifey and person ever. I'm so thankful to have met you and that we talk and just- you're amazing. 
> 
> Okay, enough being mushy. Enjoy the update, my dears <3

Kylo paced the floor of the coffee shop, his hands behind his back as he chewed at his lip, cursing under his breath while Poe walked back out. He looked up, his pacing stopping and his heart dropping into his feet when he saw Poe’s frown. 

 

“She’s going, isn’t she?” Kylo asked softly, blinking quickly to clear the tears in his eyes as he pursed his lips and ran his tongue between his teeth to try and calm his nerves. He felt like he was spinning out of control, but his body wasn’t moving. 

 

“She- she says that she’ll miss you.” Poe said softly, walking over to where Finn was standing against the counter, staring at the ground like it had personally offended him. “She isn’t going to fight it, it seems.” Poe added when no one else said something. 

 

“No.” Finn said as he stood up, pulling away from Poe. “No, she isn’t going back there. She never went into detail about it with me, but I know she won’t do well there. She doesn’t want to be alone. She can’t be alone again.” Finn said as he looked at Poe pleadingly before looking over at Kylo who had started to storm towards the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Poe called after Kylo who was already walking out the door, ignoring the man that was calling after him. Kylo didn’t hear anything. He couldn’t hear anything as he started to run down the road. 

 

Kylo ran, just needing to clear his mind. He ran past people who were looking at him like he was crazy, and well- maybe he was. Kylo kept running until his lungs couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped, leaning on his knees before falling back on his haunches to the ground, his knees up towards his chest. 

 

He sat there, his brain spiraling as he watched people walk past him. He was stuck in thought, but one stuck out more than the others- 

 

_ If Rey want’s to go across the sea, then I’ll follow her.  _

 

With that in mind, Kylo pulled out his phone to find where the detention center was, hailed a cab, and headed towards the woman of his dreams. 

 

~~~

 

Rey sat in the sterile room, holding the cup of coffee her case worker Mitaka had given her. He was in another room (one she assumed was on the other side of the mirror that took up one wall) looking over case files. It was chilly in the white walled prison, the table and chairs made of metal. 

 

Rey regretted not giving Kylo more of a chance. He was the one who offered, right? He seemed to really care. He seemed to really want her, but would he always? Rey didn’t want to marry Kylo for a green card. She had always been a girl who wanted to marry because she fell in love with someone who promised to cherish her forever. Could Kylo really be that?

 

“Ms Ingen?” 

 

Rey’s attention snapped back up to see her case worker, Mitaka, standing in the doorway and smiling down at her.

 

“I’ve looked over your case, and a lot of your paperwork has been in order. You were never late to updating your student visa. You always had proof of working and studying. What happened?” Mitaka asked, folding his hands on the table as he sat down across from Rey. 

 

Rey looked at him before shrugging as she sighed. “I- Life has been crazy recently, and I guess I didn’t think about updating forms. I have lived in this country for almost 5 years now. Recently, I- well I moved from my apartment into my - um, well my partner’s home.” Rey said, picking her words carefully. 

 

“A partner? So, you married a- girlfriend, I’m assuming?” Mitaka asked as he jotted something down on a note pad before returning his gaze to her. 

 

This was it- Rey had a choice to make. 

 

“No, my boyfriend actually. I moved in right before he proposed. It was all very sudden.” Rey said as she gave Mitaka a small smile. “It happened just a few days ago. He had gotten me a ring and sang- it was amazing. Details you don’t really need to know, I guess.” Rey said giving off a light giggle to make it seem more real. 

 

“Really? You don’t have a ring and there had been no comments about your move in your file.” Mitaka said as he rose an eyebrow to look over Rey who held his gaze with a shrug. 

 

“It happened within the last two weeks. I moved in on a Thursday and he proposed that Saturday. The ring he got me was too big so it’s being sized right now. It’s an antique so it takes more time.” Rey said easily as she shrugged. 

 

Mitaka nodded as he cleared his throat. “Well, I will have to look that all up. What is his name?” Mitaka asked as he started to write more notes on his notepad. 

 

“Oh, he goes by Kylo Ren. Ben Solo, originally.” Rey explained, biting the corner of her lip when Mitaka froze and looked up at Rey before nodding and continuing to write as if he hadn’t just reacted to the name. 

 

“We’ll have to hold you for a little while longer, Ms Ingen. With your  _ fiance  _ having two names it may take awhile longer. We will also be looking for any proof to uphold this news. If none is found, you’ll be sent back to England. Do you understand?” Mitaka asked, suddenly just more intense than he had been moments before. 

 

“Of course, Mr Mitaka.” Rey said, not breaking eye contact with him until he got up and walked out the door, leaving her alone in the intimidating room once again.

 

Rey felt her heart rate rise as she realized she had no real proof that she had been staying with Kylo. They had no photos together. There wasn’t really any proof they knew each other. What would happen when Mitaka found out. Rey knew she would be sent back to London, but would she ever be allowed back? Would she lose her friends? 

 

As she waited, Rey’s brain started to spiral. She wanted to start crying as she panicked. She just wanted to get out of here. She just wanted to see Kylo.  She need to see Kylo- She needed…

 

As if he had heard her, Kylo walked through the door out of breath. He smiled as he saw Rey, but his face fell into a frown quickly as she started to cry. Within a moment, Kylo had Rey pulled out of the chair and into his arms. 

 

“Sh, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll be here through it all.” Kylo said softly. Rey clung to him, her tears staining  his shirt. She held onto him as an anchor, needing to know that she was safe and secure and wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Rey mumbled, as she sniffled and curled against Kylo. She knew she shouldn’t be this much of a mess, over this. She couldn’t help it though. She had this man, standing here after she rejected him. He was strong and forgiving and more than Rey had ever expected. 

 

“I see you’ve found the room.” Mitaka’s voice pulled Kylo and Rey back to their situation- back to the drab room they stood in. He was looking at Kylo, his eyes narrowed as he looked the other man over. 

 

“It isn’t hard to find the room I was directed to.” Kylo pointed out as he held Rey close. She was wiping her eyes and sniffling as she looked at her care worker, leaning her head sideways on Kylo’s chest to watch him. 

 

“Yes, that is a good point.” Mitaka retorted, his face twisting into a tight line. He looked between the two before sighing as he looked towards the darkened glass at one side of the room. “Anyway, it seems that since this is such a new development we will have to look into it more, but you’re free to go today.” 

 

Rey smiled as she pulled back from Kylo and leaned up to kiss his cheek, holding his hand tightly. She felt all of her muscles relax as she leaned into Kylo’s arm, which he had put around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. 

 

“Good. Thank you, sir.” Kylo said, kissing the top of Rey’s head before pulling her with him out the door. He sighed as he walked down the beige hall and towards the door he had come through for processing. Soon enough they were out in the main lobby and then out of the building all together. 

 

As soon as they were Kylo was holding Rey against him while leaning against the wall sighing as he kissed the top of her head, her cheek, her jaw, and finally,  her lips. Rey curled against Kylo, sighing as she kissed him deeply. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I’m so sorry.” Rey said as she stroked his cheek and gazed up at him, worry clear in her eyes. She didn’t want him to leave her. She didn’t want to lose him, but she had pushed him away. It would have been her own fault. 

 

“Rey, hey. Hey. Listen to me.” Kylo said as he cupped her face, rubbing small circles to the apple of her cheek. He smiled as he kissed her forehead, his hands not leaving her cheek. 

 

“I love you, Rey. I really, really do. And it may be too fast. It may be crazy, but- it’s the truth. The idea of you leaving, of me maybe never seeing you again, was painful. Physically painful. I couldn’t let you leave without telling you. If you really want to go, I won’t stop you. I just needed you to know, I mean it. I want to marry you. Maybe you’re not ready. Maybe you’re not to the point I am. But I hope that one day, I could make you happy. That you could want that with me.” Kylo paused as he reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a little box, holding it out to Rey as he opened it. “If you say yes, we have to make it convincing.” Kylo mumbled as he offered Rey the ring. 

 

It was a golden band, the middle gem a large red diamond. There was ornate circled around it, and small white diamonds to the side. The sight made Rey gasp. She hadn’t seen something so beautiful in her life, let alone had something so nice offered to her. 

 

“It was my grandmother’s ring. She liked the red and gold. My mom gave it to me years ago in hopes it would push me to find someone.” Kylo explained as he continued to hold the ring out to Rey, his confidence faltering with each passing moment. 

 

Rey smiled as she shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. Hesitantly she reached out, taking the ring from the box that was held out to her. She knew she was crying, but Rey didn’t care enough to stop herself. 

 

“Yes,” Rey said softly as she finally looked up at Kylo. “I- All of that. Yes.” Rey said softly as she let out a surprised laugh and pulled him down to kiss him. Rey let her teeth nip at Kylo’s lower lip as she pulled back to stroke his cheek gently. 

 

“I’m sorry I said no earlier. I just- I’ve never, ever, had someone want me. Truly want me like you do. It’s all so fast, and I just have the predisposition to not trust what life throws my way. It’s all been taken away from me, but you- I don’t want that taken away from me.  I don’t want you taken away from me.” Rey said softly as she kissed Kylo gently again. 

 

“I promise you- right here and now- that I will not leave. I mean this Rey. I know somehow, deep in my bones that this isn’t just something fleeting. I will not leave you if you don’t make me. Fuck life. Fuck anyone that gets in our way.” Kylo said as he smiled at Rey before moving and sweeping Rey off her feet in a bridal style carry. 

 

Rey squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck, holding the ring tight in her hand. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder smiling to herself.  Rey couldn’t think of a time where she had ever been happier. She had a man she was falling head over heels for, a job she loved working, friends she wouldn’t trade the world for, and a future she never expected to be gifted with. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that shit happened.


	23. Base 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hello!! So happy to have an update. I will let you know- it's unbeta'd because my wonderful beta 3am_Readings is on vacation. I hope you're having a great time sweetie! And thank you to my wifey kkfangirl56 for always inspiring me to keep writing. 
> 
> So, here it is. It starts to take a weird direction, but trust me- I think I know what I'm doing! But your feedback on this one would be really appreciated just because I feel like I'm swerving so much from what this story started out as that it isn't really... great anymore. I really like this chapter though, and I like what I have planned. So enjoy sweeties!

Rey and Kylo walked into his home hand in hand. Since they had gotten out of the immigration building, Kylo hadn’t let go of her hand. He was afraid he would lose her. That someone would come take her away from him and never let him see her again. He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

“So- what now?” Rey said as they walked into his house, looking around as she bit at the edge of her lip. She toyed with the ring that rested on her finger. It felt heavy and cool against her skin. The band sparkled, catching Rey’s attention every now and then when they were walking. 

 

Kylo could feel Rey’s anxiety swirling around her, filling the room easily. That wouldn’t do at all for Kylo. With a smile, he pulled Rey against him, twirling her around so she was facing him. She erupted into a fit of giggles as she cupped Kylo’s cheek, smiling down at him as he lifted her up into the air by her waist. 

 

“Now? Now, we take a moment to celebrate because you said yes.” Kylo said softly against Rey’s shoulder as he kissed up to her neck slowly while carrying her up the stairs. He let his lips travel up her jaw, kissing her jaw as they walked into his bedroom. 

 

“Oh, celebrate, hm? Rey teased as she giggled and pulled Kylo’s lips up to her own. She let her tongue run against the seam of his mouth to request access. He willingly let her enter his mouth, their tongue fighting for dominance as Kylo ran his hands up her sides. 

 

“Yes, celebrate.” Kylo said gently against Rey’s lips when they pulled back for air. He smiled as he looked down at Rey, her lips kiss swollen and her cheeks were already flushed. 

 

Rey smiled as she laughed, leaning up to kiss Kylo again but pausing mid way. She pulled back and looked up at the ceiling from where she was laying on Kylo’s bed and groaned. “Fuck me.” Rey mumbled as she sighed and groaned. 

 

“Well I planned to.” Kylo said as he chuckled and smiled down at Rey who was pulling back from him and rolling to the edge of the bed to sit up. That’s when Kylo noticed the blood on his blanket as well as on the shorts that Rey wore. “Oh.” 

 

Rey ran her hands over her face and cursed softly under her breath as she shook her head and started to walk out of the room. Her cheeks were hot as she blushed and quickly moved over to the spare room to grab a change of clothes as well as a tampon. 

 

Kylo sat on his bed, not sure what to do. Should he follow her? Offer to help somehow? How would he help? He didn’t have long to wonder because suddenly he heard Rey yell from the other room. 

 

“Son of a bitch! I’m fucking done!” 

 

Kylo stood up slowly, walking to the doorway of his room to see Rey standing in the spare room, holding a pair of pants at arm's length and her eyes closed. Kylo could tell that she was trying to not cry while standing there. 

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Kylo asked softly, staying in his doorway in case Rey was to throw something. He had learned with his mother that women on their periods were prone to that. 

 

“No, I’m not fucking okay. I just ruined that moment, I’m turned on but can’t do anything now because I’m fucking bleeding from my vagina, and I’m out of tampons or soft cups and I just-” Rey sighed as she paused to try and keep herself from crying. “I’m just… done.” Rey mumbled as she looked over at Kylo before walking towards the bathroom with her shorts. 

 

“I’m going to change and then run out to get some things. I’ll be back later just, don’t wait up. Okay?” Rey mumbled before walking into the bathroom to change. 

 

Kylo watched her go, not sure what to do but wait. So he walked down to his living room where Niner was lying on his bed. Kylo knew that Rey needed space, so he decided the best way to wait it all out and give her space was to take the dog for a walk. Let her have some alone time to help stave off the embarrassment. 

 

With that in mind, Kylo left Rey a note before hooking up Niner to his harness to take him for a walk. 

 

~~~

 

It was almost an hour and a half later when Kylo returned home. It was getting dark out as he walked inside with some chocolate covered strawberries he picked up at the shop down the road. He thought that maybe they would help Rey’s mood. 

 

“Rey?” Kylo called, unhooking Niner from his harness. He patted the dogs flank as he ran off towards his water dish in the kitchen. As he walked through the house carrying the strawberries with him, he could hear Rey singing softly to herself upstairs. 

 

Rey sat on the guest room bed, just messing around on her phone while singing softly. Kylo smiled as he stopped in the doorway, watching his fiance sing to herself. 

 

“Say you’ll share with me, one love. One life time.” Kylo joined Rey singing. It startled Rey who jumped, looking up as her singing stopped. 

 

Kylo walked forwards as he continued to sing to Rey, setting the strawberries down on the end of the bed. 

 

“Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here- beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go to…” Kylo sang, trailing off towards the end of the verse to kneel in front of Rey and take her hands. He smiled as he pulled her hands up to his lips, kissing each knuckle and then the inside palm. “Feeling any better?” Kylo asked softly as he gazed at Rey, holding her hands in his. 

 

Rey nodded as she sighed and scooted closer to Kylo, laying her head on his shoulder. She kissed his collar bone gently, her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. 

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier. It was just a lot of emotions all day, and then I ruined that moment. I just broke down. You didn’t deserve that.” Rey said softly as she turned her face into Kylo’s shoulder, hiding her face so he didn’t see her eyes start to tear up. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart, look at me.” Kylo said as he turned to cup Rey’s chin to lift her head up. “ You didn’t ruin anything. You had a right to react the way you did.” Kylo said as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

 

Rey smiled as she nodded as much as she could while leaning her forehead on his. “Yeah, I’m- I’ll be okay.” She mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Kylo. She let her hand leave his to trail up his arm and neck, to tangle in his hair.

 

Kylo pulled Rey closer, kissing her back. He let her set the pace, following her lead. His hands trailed over her hips, one moving to cup her ass as he pulled her onto his lap while sitting down on the bed next to her. 

 

“Kylo,” Rey half moaned, half mumbled against Kylo’s lips, nipping at his lip. “I need you to stop this because it isn’t helping me, but I don’t want to stop.” Rey mumbled, her eyes closed and head tilted back as Kylo nipped and kissed at her neck. 

 

“Who says we have to stop…?” Kylo asked against Rey’s skin, his hand trailing down to rub over Rey’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles against the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

 

“Did you forget the whole reason why I freaked out earlier?” Rey chuckled as she bit back a moan, slightly grinding against Kylo’s thigh despite what she was saying. 

 

“Oh no, I remember that dear. But you still seem to be in the mood, and I want to tease that pretty little clit of yours to help you relax.” Kylo mumbled, kissing the soft spot behind Rey’s ear making her whine. As Kylo pulled Rey’s lips back to his own, he let his hand trail up her thigh to rub over her clothes crotch. A small gasp escaped Rey’s lips as she pressed closer to Kylo. 

 

Rey started to rub herself against Kylo’s hand, seeking the friction and at least some release. 

 

“Kylo w-” Rey was cut off by her phone going off and stealing her attention. “You have to be fucking kidding me.” Rey mumbled as she grabbed her phone and swiped it to answer the call. “Hello?”

 

“Miss Rey. I’ve heard a lot about you. Well, observed a lot about you.” a modulated voice said. Rey pulled the phone back from her ear to see who the caller was. The screen read UNKNOWN in big white letters. 

 

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Rey asked as she stood up and started to pace. She looked at Kylo who was watching her, his eyes filled with concern. 

 

“Let’s just say I’m an old friend of Ben Solo’s. The man sitting in the bedroom with you. I knew him back when he was just a child. Nothing more than a thought.” The voice said. Rey stopped and looked at Kylo shaking her head. 

 

“I don’t know who this is, but it isn’t a funny prank.” Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest. She debated about hanging up. Ignore the call and get back to her previous engagements. 

 

“It isn’t a prank. You’re Rey Ingen. Just lied to your case worker about being engaged. You’re a fighter and an orphan. But you’re not dumb, dear. So here is what I need you to do.” The voice said, pausing to make sure Rey was really listening. As soon as she said okay, it continued. “If you want to stay in the United States and make sure your few friends are safe, you’ll do as I say. I need to see Kylo Ren. He would never agree to just meet with me. But you- you can convince him. Especially if he knows what is at stake.” 

 

“And why should I do this? I could always just go back.” Rey retorted, her anger starting to boil over. 

 

“Because you and I both know there are people there who are after you.” The voice said as if it were taunting her. “So, you will convince Kylo to be at base 33. You’ll convince him to meet me there at 3 in the afternoon in three days. If he isn’t there, I turn you in and take Kylo out of the equation.” The voice said. It was deeper and more intense. Rey knew not to fuck with whoever was on the other end of the call.  

 

She clenched her jaw as she nodded and sighed. “Fine.” With that Rey hung up. She looked at Kylo before at her phone. She felt like crying again. She felt like running. Everything she learned when she was young was to just run and find another hiding spot. 

 

“Rey?” Kylo asked finally, standing up and walking over towards where Rey was standing. “What was that?” He asked, touching her arm gently. 

 

“Someone knows I lied. Someone knows you covered for me. Someone wants to meet you.” Rey said softly as she looked up at Kylo. “They said something about base 33. They want to meet at 3 pm in three days.” Rey said quickly. She watched Kylo, not missing the way his eyes flashed at what she said. “Kylo, what is base 33?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I... I don't know what happened either.


	24. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. So as some of you may know I haven't had the greatest week. Things have been really hard for me and I have missed writing but I'm back. And this chapter... Well it's taking my fic in an interesting direction but I told someone that no matter what happened with us I wouldn't quit on this story. So I wrote and wrote a lot today. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> (also my wonderful beta 3am_Readings is on vacation so this wasn't beta'd at all and written quickly, forgive me lol)

 

“Base 33 is where I grew up once I left my parents. I went between there and Snoke’s personal home.” Kylo said with a big sigh as he looked up at Rey from where he had been holding his head between his hands for the last few minutes. “Base 33 is where I got my training started before I officially joined the U.S Forces. It’s where I met Hux who became like my annoying brother and who recently fired me after Snoke died.” 

 

Rey nodded as she stood there, holding her phone and biting her lip while she listened to Kylo explain what was going on. She felt her heart still beating fast, her worry unable to be hidden or controlled. 

 

“Base 33 is about 30 minutes outside of town. It’s in the country, and I thought it was abandoned when Hux finished the program a year behind me.” Kylo said as he sighed and ran a hand over his face exhausted. 

 

“Okay, but who would know about it? Why are they so desperate to meet with you?” Rey said softly as she walked over and sat down next to Kylo, trying to take his hand only for him to pull back. 

 

“The base crashed because I left. I was groomed to take it over but I didn’t trust what the men I was leading would do. So I ran and started over.” Kylo said as he looked at Rey. “I don’t know who would use this against me. Hux hates me so it could be him. Phasma hates me, but I don’t think she ever knew about Base 33. I don’t know who else Snoke would have told or trusted. It could be anyone I trained or worked with. I don’t know Rey, and I’m so so sorry for dragging you into this. I’m so sorry…” Kylo mumbled as he looked at Rey, tears starting to fall from his eyes while he tried to blink them away. 

 

Rey sighed as she moved and took Kylo’s hand, not letting him pull away from her again. “Hey. Hey look at me. Kylo.” Rey said pulling his chin towards her so she could look him in the eye. “I know you never would have flirted with me and asked me to stay if you thought this would happen because of it. I know you wouldn’t put me in that position. I understand that, but we have to figure this out and panicking isn’t helping. So I need you to breathe and take a second. We’ll figure this out. We will. I’m not leaving you.” 

 

Kylo looked at Rey before nodding and sighing again, wiping his eyes as he lifted Rey’s hand to his lips and kissed it, looking at the wall across from them and then back to Rey. He had a questioning look as he studied Rey. 

 

“Why are you so scared to go back, Rey?” Kylo asked softly then. The minute that the words left his lips Kylo regretted it because he could see Rey shutting down and pulling back from him again. “You don’t have to- I’m sorry I know that’s not the big concern but I just wondered an-” Kylo started, stopping when Rey got up and started to pace. Her mind was clearly spiraling as much as his was.

 

“I have nothing there. I can’t go back to somewhere I was left and forgotten. I was left and forgotten and abused there and I won’t go back.” Rey said as she stopped and stared at Kylo, her breathing labored as she tried not to cry. “I lived in a home where I learned how to fight because kids twice my age attacked me for scraps of food. We never had enough of it so I had to learn. I had a caretaker there who like to watch us shower and touched some of my friends but she was never stopped. I can’t go back to a place where I went through that, because yes it is a big city but I bounced around so much that most placed are ruined for me!” Rey said, finally breaking down and yelling. She shook her head and sighed. 

 

“We’re fucked, aren’t we…” Kylo mumbled as he looked down at the ground before glancing up at Rey from under his lashes. “We’re doomed.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes. He heard Rey walk up to him and felt her hand brush over his cheek as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his making him open his eyes to stare into hers. 

 

“We aren’t. Not unless we let ourselves be.” Rey said softly as she smiled and kissed him gently. “We’ll figure this out. Always.” Rey mumbled as she stroked Kylo’s cheek. 

 

He pulled her down  onto his lap so she was straddling him on the bed, as he kissed her gently just needing to feel her close to him. They sat like that for a few moments, just holding each other close, to know they were okay. Rey pushed Kylo back onto the bed, her hand planted on his chest and one combing through his hair while she straddled him, kissing down his neck to suck a bruise into his pale skin. 

 

“Rey…” Kylo mumbled as he pulled back to study the beautiful girl before him. “We shouldn’t do this. Not now. Not while we’re like this.” Kylo mumbled as he stroked Rey’s cheek as she looked at him, studying him just like he was her. 

 

“That’s why we should do this. Because I need you and you need me and we may end up being pulled apart by life. That’s why we should. Because I want you.” Rey said softly, digging her hands into Kylo’s shirt to hold him close in case he tried to push her away. 

 

Kylo thought for a moment before taking Rey’s hands and resting one of his own over them, before leaning into kiss away the worried frown from her lips. He couldn’t say no to her. Because she was right. They could lose each other and Kylo wanted to treasure her while he could. 

 

As they kissed, Kylo moved and scooped her up while sitting up. It caused Rey to gasp against Kylo’s lips before letting out a throaty chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kylo moved, laying her down on the bed and leaning over her to kiss her puffed and red lips. 

 

“Kylo…” Rey mumbled softly as she stroked his cheek, lifting her thigh up between his legs to grind it against his growing erection teasingly. “Please, let’s just be happy and together for now.” She said softly as she locked eyes with her boyfriend, stroking his face so tenderly that alone made Kylo’s heart want to burst. 

 

Kylo nodded as he gave Rey a small smile and then kissed her jaw and neck, smiling. “Let’s be happy together forever, sweetheart.” He said softly. He let his lips trail over her skin, slipping up her shirt and helping her take it off so he could kiss up her stomach to her clothed breasts. 

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked softly as she played with his hair. When he looked up at her she was biting her lip anxiously.

 

“Yes, baby girl?” Kylo asked softly, his lips still brushing her stomach as he spoke around his kisses. 

 

“I don’t want anything to happen to us before I get a chance to… taste you.” Rey mumbled softly, barely audible. Kylo stopped and looked up at Rey before shaking his head as he leaned back up to her, looking her in the eye. 

 

“You don’t have to, Rey. I just want you to be happy and please.” Kylo said softly as he stroked her cheeks that were a brighter red than he had ever seen them. 

 

“That’s just it. I want to. You’ve done so much for me and more… I want to.” Rey said as she reached her hand between them and toyed with Kylo’s belt buckle while waiting for his permission. 

 

Kylo just laughed and smiled at her kissing her cheek. “I’ll never say no to you sweetheart.” He mumbled softly, going to kiss Rey again, but instead letting out a shocked ‘oof’ as he was pushed onto his back by Rey who straddled him again. 

 

“Good. Because I don’t like to hear no.” Rey said with a wink as she kissed down Kylo’s neck and pulled at his shirt frowning at him. “This. Off.” Rey commanded and without a second thought, Kylo complied. His hands moved down then and made quick work of his belt pulling it off and throwing it off into the room somewhere. 

 

Rey smiled successfully as she kissed down his body, undoing his jeans and leaning up so he could shimmy them off as well as his boxers. Rey smirked as she saw he was already hard for her. 

 

“Kissing really does things for you, huh babe?” Rey teased as she took Kylo’s cock in her hand to give it some gentle tugs. She felt her smile grow as he groaned softly, throwing one arm over his face. 

 

“Now is not the time for teas-” Kylo’s thought was stopped in his throat when he felt Rey’s hand move down his length only for her tongue to run up his length. He looked down at Rey with hooded eyes as he parted his lips slightly but nothing could come out as he watched Rey tease his length with her tongue, her breath warm against his sensitive skin. 

 

“Damn Rey…” Kylo finally mumbled as he watched her start to suck the tip of his cock while working the base with her hand. She looked up at him from under her lashes and winked, wiggling her hips suggestively. 

 

Kylo felt like everything was right in the world at that moment. He groaned, feeling the heat in his belly growing as Rey continued to ravish him. He shook his head and groaned. “Rey…” He mumbled as he touched her head gently. She pulled back off of him with a pop and smiled at him with red and kiss swollen lips. 

 

The sight sent a tingle up Kylo’s spine as he stroked her cheek and sighed. “I need you. Not just this but you.” 

 

Rey smiled as she kissed up his body to his lips. They kissed deeply until Rey needed to break for air, panting as she smiled at Kylo. 

 

“Then take me baby.” Rey said softly, letting out a happy squeal as Kylo flipped them over, his leg slipping off the bed making him laugh too while he kissed Rey and sighed stroking her cheek. 

 

“I love you, sweetheart.” Kylo mumbled softly against Rey’s cheek while he undid Rey’s zipper, her hips wiggling to help him take her pants off, a chorus of giggles spilling from her lips as she stroked his cheek, her other hand moving to Kylo’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. 

 

“I’m still bleeding, remember?” Rey said as she sighed and moved to sit up and pull away from Kylo who shook his head and pushed her shoulder back down onto the bed gently. 

 

“I do, but I also picked up some things while I was out.” Kylo said softly as he pulled back from her and stood up before pointing to Rey who was laying back on the bed watching him. “Stay there.” 

 

Rey sighed as she laid there for a few moments before she saw Kylo walk back in with a box in one hand and a condom in the other. He threw the box to Rey who caught it and looked at it before cocking an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I asked the pharmacist if there was anything we could try… she said these work for a lot of women. I also have chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream, but you don’t get those until you put one of those in and I fuck you senseless.” Kylo said, crossing his arms unabashed at his naked form. 

 

Rey laughed and smiled as she shook her head and got up, skipping over to Kylo and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that? Utterly and brilliantly amazing.” Rey said softly as she placed her hands on Rey’s chest. 

 

“So are you sweetheart. Now, go.” Kylo said with a mischievous glint in his eye while he smacked Rey’s ass, causing her to gasp while she scurried out of the room and towards the bathroom.

 

Kylo sighed as he watched Rey go, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. He really would do anything for that woman. And they would make it through this, together. Somehow. Someway. They would be okay. 


	25. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have a talk about Base 33.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone!! I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating my fic recently- life has been crazy!! But I'm back! This is a shorter chapter, but after talking to my amazingly wonderful beta (@3am_readings) I think I know where I'm taking this story and I'm so excited to write it now! 
> 
> So here it is my lovelies! Please enjoy!! 
> 
> Your feedback gives me fire to keep this story going!

Rey and Kylo laid in bed after getting cleaned up. They were both still naked, loving the skin on skin contact the lack of material gave them. The room around them was silent except for Niner who was snoring at the foot of the bed on the floor. It was a calm and relaxing night, and yet Kylo’s head spun. 

 

“I’m going to see Base 33 tomorrow.” Kylo said softly, wondering if Rey was still awake or not. Judging by the way she tensed up, he guessed she was awake. 

 

“I don’t think that’s smart.” Rey said softly, her hand starting to make small circle patterns on his skin. Kylo didn’t know if it was to try and soothe him or herself, but either way it helped them both to relax. 

 

“It might not be, but maybe that will lead me to answers about who is doing this.” Kylo said softly as he pulled Rey closer to him, kissing her temple gently while sighing against her hair. 

 

“Okay, but it also might not give you any answers and you could possibly get hurt.” Rey said as she pulled back and sat up, cross legged. She looked over her shoulder at Kylo and shook her head and let out a sad laugh, covering her face with her hands. 

 

“What is it?” Kylo asked softly, concerned as he leaned up, placing his hand on Rey’s lower back, rubbing it gently. 

 

“I just- this, us, it’s crazy. I’ve known you for barely a month of my life. Now suddenly we’re acting like we’re engaged and sleeping together and I live in your house because I got kicked out  _ and _ your crazy uncle threw me on the street and you just happened to stumble into my coffee shop!” Rey exclaimed, her pitch and volume rising as she went on. By the end of her statement her voice was almost hysterical and she was crying while laughing anxiously. 

 

Niner had perked up and walked over to Rey, licking her knee and nosing at her hand. It made Rey laugh as she started to pet Niner, a loud sigh slipping through her lips. 

 

“I’m sorry… I just- I’m so overwhelmed and you have no reason to be here through all this… You have no reason to care.” Rey said softly, not looking over at Kylo who had moved to the opposite side of Niner to look at Rey. 

 

“Rey, look at me.” Kylo commanded. He let his words hang in the air between them until finally Rey looked up at him, wiping at her cheeks and eyes. Kylo could see where her lip was indented from her teeth biting it. He wanted to reach out and just wipe the mark away. To pull her close and ease every worry.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kylo promised, reaching over Niner, who was laying half in Rey’s lap, to take Rey’s hands. “I’m not leaving. This- this has to be fate or something else bigger than us. Right?” Kylo said softly, moving closer to lean in and kiss Rey’s forehead. “This is just how we’re supposed to be. I knew from the moment I walked in that shop that I wanted to- no- had to see you again. There is a draw to you that I can’t explain, sweetheart. So I’m not going anywhere. And this, no matter how crazy and over the top it may be… It feels right to me.” Kylo earnestly explained, squeezing Rey’s hands gently. 

 

Rey looked at Kylo, scanning his face. He knew what she was doing. She was making sure that what he said was true. That he meant it- he wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“I don’t think it’s wrong.” Rey finally said softly, looking down at her lap again before looking up to meet Kylo’s eyes again. “Ever since I was little, I haven’t felt at home. I haven’t had a home. Not in the way most people do. You make me feel like home. I never believed when people said that it was a person and not a place but you are that person. And it’s crazy for me to feel like that when I’ve known you for so short a time.”

 

Rey looked like she was about to cry again and that’s when Kylo drew the line, pulling her close against him and stroking her back as he wrapped his arms around her. He just held her as Rey curled in against him, her lips pressed against his chest as she moved, sitting in his lap. 

 

“You’re more of a family than some of my blood family, Rey. I don’t think this is crazy. This is right. And as long as you agree- then fuck anyone else. I’m just glad I found you. So, that’s why I need to go to Base 33. I need to go find out what this means so I can keep you safe and close to me.” Kylo said softly against Rey’s hair. He felt her give a small nod. Such a small action but it made Kylo’s body relax as he held Rey close. 

 

“Okay, but I’m going with you.” Rey finally said, her tone soft because she knew Kylo would hate the idea.

 

Just like she predicted, Kylo stiffened against her, pulling back to scan over her face. His eyes were dark as he started to shake his head, moving to stand up to start pacing. 

 

“No. No way, Rey. I’m not putting you in that position. I can’t do that to you. I can’t put you in danger!” Kylo said, starting to yell as he stopped to face Rey who was still sitting on the bed, watching him. 

 

Rey refused to flinch at his tone. She locked eyes with him and rose her head indignantly, not breaking eye contact with him as she stood up and put her hand on her hips. 

 

“It is my decision. I am not letting you go in there alone. I doubt you’d let me send one of my friends to go with you, and lord knows I’ve never seen any of yours. So I _ am going with you _ .” Rey said. 

 

They stood there motionless, staring each other down, waiting to see which one of them would crack. Finally Kylo sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Fine, you can come but you have to stay in the car. I don’t know what to expect and you’re not trained in anything.” Kylo finally caved in, looking up to see Rey, who nodded and then smirked at him. He loved the devious look in her eye. 

 

“I might not be officially trained like some smug people in this room, but I grew up on the streets of London. I know how to handle myself in a fight.” Rey said winking at Kylo. It broke the tension and made Kylo laugh, smiling at Rey. It was his big, bright, and full smile. The one that made Rey’s stomach do flips.  

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, but… I just want you to be safe, sweetheart. I need you to be safe.” Kylo said as he walked over and kissed Rey’s forehead, running his hands over her arms before pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. “I love you, Rey.” 

 

Rey nodded as she smiled and rested her forehead against Kylo’s chest. “I love you too.” She said softly, sighing as she just stood there listening to Kylo’s heart beat. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled earlier…” Kylo said softly, breaking the calm that had settled over them. “I don’t mean to. I hate that I yelled at you. I just- the idea of losing you is terrifying.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. And, we’re not going to lose each other.” Rey promised, kissing Kylo’s jaw while smiling up at him. Her smile was enough to reassure him, it always amazed him, that everything would be alright. 

 

“Okay.” Kylo started softly as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Just- if things go wrong you leave without me, okay? I need you to be safe, sweetheart.” 

 

Rey looked at Kylo then laughed. The sudden change in tone had Kylo taken aback as he stared at his girlfriend who was flat out laughing at him. 

 

“What? What- Rey?” Kylo asked, his brows creased together in a way that had Rey giggling even more. 

 

“I just- You would never leave if I asked you to, why do you think I would?” Rey asked as she pulled back from Kylo’s arms to walk over and sit down on the bed. “If things go sideways I won’t promise you that I’ll leave. You’ve done so much for me, Kylo. You’ve saved my ass more than once and I can’t- I would never just leave you out there.” Rey said with a shrug as she looked at her shocked boyfriend. 

 

Kylo just shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. 

 

“You’re just so amazing Rey.” 


	26. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a time jump.
> 
> Please don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months?! Eeek I know! I'm so sorry my lovelies but life has been hard. I started to move big stuff to my new home and I realized my bed wouldn't move and I was in a house that holds bad memories for me so I got super sad and depressed and writing just didn't happen! I never meant for it to stop! 
> 
> Anyway, I am back with a brand new chapter! This one is a little short but the next chapter will be longer with some fun surprises and a resolution!! AND I've already started to plan it and write it! 
> 
> So, here it is. Enjoy it dears!

Three months later…

 

It was another early morning for Kylo. He had to go order supplies and had four appointments for that day. Just another boring day…

 

Kylo’s thoughts were pulled from the emotionless grey space that filled his mind by Niner who was nosing at his leg and looking at him with his sad, brown puppy eyes.

 

“What? I took you for a walk, I gave you food- what more do you want?” Kylo snapped at his dog who just wagged his tail and continued to stare at his owner.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you bud, she isn’t coming back. I know she used to play with you and had you spoiled but she isn’t here and I just don’t have time.” he spit out before standing up abruptly to rinse out his cereal bowl. Niner followed at his heels and stood at the corner of the cabinets to watch Kylo from a safe distance.

 

Kylo finished rinsing out his dish and sighed, running a hand over his face before leaning against the counter. He looked out the window, his eyes zoning in on nothing in particular as he thought.

 

“I don’t even know where she is…” Kylo said softly, biting the inside of his cheek. He had to get stuff done today. He couldn’t mope around about a girl he barely knew who had left him.

 

_A girl who you might not have known long but knew you inside and out…_

 

The little voice in his mind always played devil's advocate for Rey. Reminded him that _she_ was what he wanted. _She_ was what he tried to fight for. To keep _her_ safe. That little voice didn’t care that she had left after they fought side by side. Had fought together. That voice didn’t care that she had handed Kylo his grandmother’s ring back before running off. That she hotwired a car to get away from him…

 

Was he that bad of a person? Was he _that_ crazy that she couldn’t put up with anymore? These were his incessant thoughts that distracted him and kept him living in a haze day after day.

 

It had been three months and five days since Kylo watched Rey run away from him. She ran and he was too shocked to stop her. He was a fucking love sick idiot.

 

But not anymore. Kylo stood up and shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from his mind. Today was the day he got his life back from the ghost of a girl who disappeared. A girl that had plowed in and out of his life in a flash. With thoughts of moving on his his mind, Kylo patted Niner’s head before heading out the door to head to work.

 

~~~

 

“Rey, you can’t just keep hiding out here.” Finn said with a sigh as he walked around her with a tray full of clean mugs. He was trying to set up the shop before it opened, and Rey sitting behind the counter with her knees to her chest was not helping him.

 

“Well, where else can I go Finn?! I have a temporary green card, I have no family here, I know you and Poe and maybe a few other people but not a lot, and I can’t just go do things around town because-” Rey’s voice cut off catching Finn’s attention.

 

He turned from the cups he was stacking to look at Rey who had tears running down her cheeks. He walked over and sighed, crouching down in front of her and wiping a tear from her cheek.

 

“I just can’t do things around town because I can’t see him Finn…” Rey said softly, her jaw clenched as she obviously tried not to cry.

 

“And why is that again, peanut?” Finn asked as he moved from crouching to sitting, realizing that this conversation would last longer than his legs could handle.

 

“Because I put him in danger Finn!!” Rey said exasperatedly in a half yell. “I got hurt and I distracted him and he almost… If I hadn’t been found by deportation and been connected to Ben, Snoke would have never…” Rey started to panic, her sentences left unfinished and her breath coming in spotty inhales that weren’t deep enough.

 

“Rey, hey. Hey.” Finn said as he took Rey’s hand and squeezed it to try and get her attention. She started to calm down and opened her mouth to talk when the cafe door opened. Finn gave Rey’s hand another small squeeze and smiled a reassuring smile before standing up to talk to the customer who had just entered.

 

“We’re not- oh.” Finn said as he stood up. Rey watched as her friends eyebrows rose higher than she had ever seen before.

 

“Have you heard from her?”

 

Rey’s heart almost stopped beating as she covered her mouth quickly to stifle a gasp that threatened to fall from her lips.

 

“I don’t think she’d want me to tell you…” Finn said softly. He felt pity for Kylo. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping or eating really. After the first month of Rey’s “hiding” Kylo had stopped coming into the shop. He and Poe hadn’t seen him since then and it had obviously been rough on the guy.

 

“So you’ve heard from her?” Kylo asked as he walked towards the counter, just feet away from where Rey was hiding behind the counter.

 

“Kylo, I- she hasn’t been in the head space to talk to anyone.” Finn tried to explain, hoping Kylo didn’t come closer, because if he did he would definitely see Rey.

 

“Finn, please… You’re her best friend. I just- I need to know that she’s okay. _Please_.” Kylo begged softly. Finn could see the despair in his eyes and knew how he would feel is Poe just disappeared.

 

“I’ll tell her you stopped by, okay?” Finn said softly, giving the other man a small smile.

 

Kylo just nodded and sighed running a hand through his hair. “Tell her- tell her to come home, okay?” Kylo added softly before he turned and walked out the door of the shop, the bell signifying his departure.

 

Rey let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in as she stood up from behind the counter. She could see Kylo’s back disappear around a corner. Her heart felt heavier than it had in months. She felt something wet hit her hand and she realized she was sobbing.

 

“Oh, peanut…” Finn mumbled as he walked over and tried to hug Rey. She pulled back and shook her head. It felt wrong. It wasn’t Finn she wanted in that moment. It was Kylo. Always Kylo.

 

“No, Finn…” Rey said softly, looking at Finn, who stood there awkwardly, watching Rey carefully. “I have to talk to him.” She said.

 

Rey knew she couldn’t just run after him. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have in public. It wasn’t something she could just say. Besides, if she ran after him now he’d probably push her away or run. Rey needed him to hear her out and she knew exactly where he would have to do that.

 

~~~

 

Kylo walked into the parlor, looking up to see Chewie with the phone to his ear while he wrote down some information on a notepad by the register.  The hairy man looked up and nodded at his nephew before looking back to the sticky note.

 

“I’m excited to see you here again. It’s been too long.” Kylo heard Chewie say to whoever was on the other line of the phone call. It was rare that clients called in to set up an appointment. Most did a first visit where they talked about what was wanted and when they would start the process if it was a larger piece. Kylo was still in his thoughts and setting his bag down in his room when he heard Chewie call after him.

 

“You look like shit boy. Who let their cat piss in your tea?”

 

If it had been any other day where the broken man had more energy he would have made a witty remark but none came to his mind as he walked back into the little lobby area where Chewie was now counting the register.

 

“Do I have any appointments today?” Kylo asked, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. He went to grab the sticky note from Chewie but was swatted away by the larger man.

 

“Later, but first I need you to run to the bank for me.” Chewie said, putting the drawer back into the register.

 

“It looked like there was enough there.” Kylo snarked back, not wanting to interact with people. “Besides, why don’t you go? I’ll watch the shop.”

 

Chewie huffed as he looked Kylo dead in the eye. He knew the look well. It was Chewie’s no nonsense look.

 

With his fate accepted, Kylo just grumbled before taking the credit card his uncle held out before walking out the door and back into the brisk air. Avoiding people as much as possible, Kylo walked to the bank with his head low.

 

~~~

 

Rey walked into the tattoo parlor, her eyes darting around to land on Chewie who was already walking around the counter to pull her into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Ah, little one! Don’t worry, he is down the road at the bank. I sent him out.” The large tattooed man said. It made Rey relax. She knew he would come back eventually. Hell, she’d called Chewie to ask for an appointment with Kylo.

 

“He’s going to hate me Chewie…” Rey mumbled against Chewie as he rubbed calming circles over her back. They stood like that for a few more minutes before Rey pulled back and sighed looking over to the rooms at her left. Seeing the room where she and Ben had been one, moving together and existing in a world that was all their own. The memory cut her to her core and Rey could feel tears starting to brim in her eyes.

 

“I know that isn’t what’ll happen child. I’ve never seen him like this. Not even after what happened with Han…” Chewie mumbled before sighing and putting a hand on Rey’s shoulder while handing her an old style handkerchief. Rey thanked him softly and used it to wipe at her eyes before handing it back.

 

“I hope he doesn’t… But it’s what I deserve.” Rey mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

 

Chewie just sighed, knowing there was no reaching through to Rey. He just patted her shoulder before pointing to the room closest to the cash register.

 

“That room is his if you want to go have a seat. He should be back soon enough and I’ll send him in…”

 

Rey nodded before giving Chewie another quick hug before walking into the room to sit on the old couch in the corner, waiting to see the man she had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. Don't have a beta for this yet, plus I was too excited to wait and post it once it was beta'd.


End file.
